One-Word One-Shots
by KoliMouse
Summary: A series of one shots based off of a single word. Some are going to be fluffy, some are going to be pure smut. Rated for content and language.
1. Pizza

**The first in a series of One Word One Shots. This one is for BensidyLove. Her original word was 'Skulls', but THANKFULLY, she changed it to 'Pizza'. So, I came up with this little diddy. Pardon me for turning Liv into the Hooker from Leaving Las Vegas momentarily. I saw that clip on Tumblr and HAD to use the line. It was just a must. This is set season one, so it's fetus Bensidy.**

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk, looking through her files when Brian walked over to her. "Hey Liv, why don't we go grab something to eat? Everyone else left hours ago."<p>

Olivia looked at the clock then up at Cassidy and she smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that Cassidy." She stood up and put her jacket on, looking at Brian, who she noticed was staring at her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, you have anywhere in mind?"

She shrugged. "There's a pizza place not far away. The pizza's better than sex."

"Really now?"

She smirked. "Well, better than any sex I've ever had."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to try the pizza and judge for myself, hmm?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I suppose so." They walked out, Cassidy's hand grazing against her lower back, and down the street to the pizza shop. They walked in, side by side. Olivia walked up to the counter. "I'll have two slices of extra cheese, please," she said politely, smiling at the high schooler behind the counter.

He nodded and looked up at Cassidy. "And, for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same."

They grabbed a booth and Olivia looked over at him. "You ready to try the best pizza in the city?"

He smirked. "According to you."

"Oh no, when I tell you it's the best, I mean this is home-made tomato sauce, the freshest mozzarella cheese and the best olive oil you've ever had in your life. You think I'm kidding when I tell you it's better than sex?"

He smirked and saw the same high schooler who rang them up bring over their pizza. "Truth time." He picked up the pizza slice, folding it in half and taking a bite. "Oh my God," he mumbled, his mouth full of pizza.

She smiled and did the same, nodding. "Told you," she winked. "I've had some pretty decent sex in my day, and this tops it, hands down, bar none."

He raised an eyebrow. "Olivia Benson's a player, hmm?"

She shrugged. "I'm a red blooded American woman comfortable with her body, who enjoys the sweet release of an orgasm," she took another bite of her pizza and took a sip of her soda.

Cassidy nearly choked on his pizza at her words. He took a sip of his soda and looked up at her. "Dear God, Liv."

"Hey, Olivia Benson isn't as much of a prude as you'd think."

"And you say this pizza is better than sex?"

She shrugged and continued eating, looking at him with flirtatious eyes. She couldn't lie, she was drawn to Brian Cassidy, and though every cell in her brain screamed at her not to give in to the urges, her heart was screaming back to give it a chance. What was the worst that could possibly happen? "Have nothing to compare it to, Cassidy?"

His eyes narrowed, but he saw she was teasing. "Plenty, just none as good as this pizza," he smirked, taking another bite.

"I rest my case."

"So, did you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

"Oh, you know the usual, home to listen to some soft jazz and maybe read a book."

He looked into her eyes. "Soft jazz? Romancing yourself tonight, Detective?"

A sly smirk stretched across her face. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"And, just how am I supposed to find that out?"

She ripped a piece of crust off. "You're a detective, I'm sure you can figure it out." She winked and popped the crust in her mouth, a small moan escaping her lips.

"You're torturing me, Benson."

"Do something about it, Cassidy."

"Finish your pizza, and maybe I will." They finished their pizza rather quickly. She stood up and brought her plate to the garbage and walked over to the counter to pay. He walked up behind her and handed the teen enough money to cover their pizza and a tip. "It's on me," he whispered in her ear.

She gasped and closed her eyes. She turned to see just how close he was. "Night cap?"

He smirked and leaned in. "As long as my night cap is you."

She almost lost it right there. She took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes, nodding slightly. They walked out of the pizza place and hailed a cab. She gave the cabbie her address and when they arrived she slid out, opening the door to her apartment building and pushing the button for the elevator. Brian stood next to her, his hand on her lower back. Once the elevator doors opened, she stepped in and hit the button for the fourth floor. As soon as the doors closed she felt the cool metal wall against her back and she gasped, kissing him passionately.

The elevator dinged open and she gently pushed his chest, taking his hand and pulling him towards her apartment. She unlocked her door and quickly pulled him inside. She looked up into his eyes, her chest heaving. "Hi," she whispered.

He smiled and caressed her face. "Hi," he whispered back. He let his lips dance over hers and she let out a groan, sliding his jacket off his shoulders.

She played with his tie and smirked. "You ready to find out if that pizza really is better than sex?"

He smirked. "If you're ready to prove yourself wrong."

She bit her bottom lip and walked her fingers up his chest. "I have faith in you, Bri," she whispered seductively.

He pushed her against the wall. "You want me to fuck you right up against this wall, or shall we take it in the bedroom?"

She groaned and let her head fall back. "God, you're driving me crazy, Bri."

He smirked and untucked her shirt from her pants, ripping her shirt open, sending buttons flying across her living room. "Allow me to continue, but you still need to answer my question, against the wall or in the bed?"

She closed her eyes. "Follow me." She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, shedding her shirt in the process. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. His lips attached to her neck, gently suckling on the skin. She groaned and pushed her hips back against his, grinding into him.

"Fuck, Liv."

She smiled and turned in his arms. "Gladly," she whispered. She took his tie off and threw it to the side, taking his shirt and ripped it open, mesmerized by is bare skin, running her fingers over his chest, in awe of him. "You're so sexy," she whispered, placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and chest.

Their hands went to work on the other's belt and pants, each of them sliding the offending material off of the other. Once they were left in their underwear he pulled away from her lips and looked at her body. "You're so sexy. I want to feel you."

She smirked and pushed him back on the bed and crawled up next to him, kneeling beside him and kissing him passionately, slipping her hand into his boxers. She broke the kiss and let out a moan. "You make me really hot, Bri," she whined in his ear.

He groaned and closed his eyes. "Oh, God, Liv."

"Let me take care of you," she whispered, her hand stroking his hardened length. She watched his face as she stroked him. She let him go and took his boxers off, kneeling between his legs. She saw the scar on his inner thigh; she leaned in and placed multiple soft kisses on it. She looked up at him. "Tell me what you want, Bri," she whispered, his nails gently scratching his inner thighs.

"You," he managed to choke out.

She smiled. "Ah, but how do you want me? You want me to ride you?"

He sat up and slid his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her to him as he laid back, kissing her passionately. She smirked against his lips and straddled him, starting to grind her hips into his, the friction of the lace that covered her most sensitive area rubbing against her soft skin was enough to drive her wild. She moaned. He broke the kiss. "Fuck me, Liv."

She climbed off of him and pushed her panties off her hips, lying back to discard them on her bedroom floor. She got back up on her knees and looked into his eyes as her hands reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She saw his eyes follow the straps as the fell down her arms. She threw the bra off to the side and climbed back over him, kissing him again, straddling his hips again. "You ready, Bri?"

He let his hands run up her back. "More than, how about you, Liv?" he asked in a whisper, his fingers finding her clit, starting to rub it.

She gasped and arched her back. "Oh God," she threw her head back, grinding into him, teasing him. She took him in her hand and sunk onto his dick, gasping when he stretched her. "Mm," she closed her eyes.

Brian seethed, his head pressing harder into the pillow. "Oh, shit, Liv. You're so fucking tight."

She opened her eyes and looked into his, her usually chocolate brown eyes were now the color of espresso, darkened in lust. "You like it? You like how your dick feels in my pussy?"

He groaned and gripped her hair, pulling her closer to him. "You're too fucking sexy for words."

She let out a breath and groaned as she started to ride him, his dick filling her completely. "Ooh, Bri!" she gasped. She felt his hand slip between them and start to rub her clit. She moaned and buried her head in the crook of his neck, her mouth open in a silent scream. "Oh, God, baby yes!"

He groaned and moved his hips in rhythm with hers. His hand tangled in her hair, gently gripping it. "Fuck yeah, Liv." He felt her biting on his shoulder and he groaned. He felt her starting to move faster, her walls starting to milk him. "You gonna come for me?"

She let out a whiney moan and ground harder into him. "Oh, fuck!" she exclaimed, feeling her orgasm take over her body.

He let out a growl in her ear and flipped them over, starting to thrust fast and hard into her, her eyes shooting open and her back arching. He smirked and kissed her neck. "You feel so good, baby. Oh, I'm so close, you want me to come inside you?"

She gasped and let out a whiney, "Yes, baby, please!"

He grunted and bit on her pulse point, feeling her muscles contract around him again, this time they had his dick in a vise grip, stilling him inside her, which did him in, he let out a groan and released inside of her, feeling her hips still sporadically moving as she rode out her orgasm. His lips attached to hers as he thrust inside of her a few more times. When they finished he looked into her eyes caressing her face. "Wow," he whispered.

She grinned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him, letting out a groan of protest when he slipped out of her. She broke the kiss. "Stay?"

He looked into her eyes. "Absolutely," he smiled and kissed her softly. He covered them with the blankets and gently caressed her skin. She snuggled up closer to him and she placed soft, chaste kisses on his chest.

"I noticed… you have a scar on your inner thigh, your left leg. What happened?"

He looked down at her. "You're very observant."

She shrugged. "I'm a detective, comes with the territory, now spill."

He chuckled. "When I was a uni, out walking the beat, went after a junkie and bastard knifed me. Lost so much blood I almost died."

She looked up at him and gently caressed his face. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Die." She rested her head on his chest. "I have scars too, mine aren't as noticeable anymore, I've done a lot to get rid of them. Just the one, I can't seem to make fade."

"Where?" Brian asked gently.

Olivia looked at him and took a deep breath. She sat up and turned her back to him. And right there on her shoulder blade was an angry red scar. She felt him caress it and she closed her eyes. "My mom was a drunk, I'm a constant reminder of the worst day of her life. Our relationship has gotten better since she sobered up, but it never seems to last long, and I always wind up having to stop talking to her again. She always goes back out."

He kissed the scar. "She took your wings."

She furrowed her brow and turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"You truly being an angel. An angel that is now stuck on earth because her wings were stolen from her."

She smiled sadly. "I never had a chance," she whispered. She laid back and moved against him, her eyes closing.

He gently caressed the skin of her arm. "You're here, aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

He looked down at her and leaned in and whispered. "Still think that pizza is better than sex?"

She chuckled and looked up at him. "Mm, with you? No. Sex with you is better than any pizza."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review here or on Twitter. UnbrokenBarista. Have a word you want me to turn into a one shot like this? Send it in the review! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Feet

**Here is the second installment of the One Word One Shots! This is peytoncourt's (Twitter) word, "Feet". I don't think there is anything you guys need to know about this story before you read it, it's pretty self explanatory. Though I do apologize if the ending is weird. I needed to figure something out to end this.**

* * *

><p>Olivia lay on the couch, her feet resting on Brian's lap. She was fresh out of the shower, her eyes closed as the sound of a soft alto sax filled the apartment. Brian's fingers gently ran over the tops of her feet and she smiled. "Mm." She opened her eyes and looked over at her boyfriend of almost two years.<p>

He looked back at her. "What?" he asked with his boyish grin.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I love you is all."

He picked her legs up and moved to kiss her lips. "I love you, too," he whispered gently against her lips before pulling back and sitting back in the same position he was in previously. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "Long, the usual, saw Lindstrom on my lunch break."

"How's that going?"

She nodded. "Good. We talked about you," she said gently, her eyes meeting his once more.

"All good I hope."

"What else is there?" Her eyes were bright with joy and love.

"So, I got news from Tucker today," he said looking back at her.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"He figures I've proved myself in IA. He's moving me."

She sat up and looked at him, a wide smile on her face. She would finally get her boyfriend back. She would finally be able to talk to him about work again. "Where?"

"Homicide."

She tilted her head. "Not the most glamorous, but…" she pulled him close. "I get my boyfriend back, and I can talk to him about everything, and I love it." She grinned and kissed him hungrily.

He let out a gentle moan and slapped her ass playfully. He heard her squeal and he pulled away. "Lay back; let me rub your feet. You've had a long day."

She looked at him questioningly. "You and my feet; you have a secret foot fetish, Cassidy?"

He chuckled and kissed her lips quickly before pushing her back. "Not a chance, Benson. But your feet… Your feet are just cute and perfect, like you."

She blushed. "If you insist I won't refuse." She felt him start to rub her feet, massaging them. She closed her eyes and let out a gentle moan. "Mm, you're good at this."

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her ankle. "You do always tell me that I have magic fingers."

She looked into his eyes. "Apparently they're magic on all parts of my body," she winked.

He smirked and ran his hands up her legs, coming to rest on her hips. He pulled her to him, pulling her to a sitting position so she was straddling him. "Shall we test that theory?"

Olivia gasped and looked into his eyes, her forehead resting against his. "Maybe we should," she whispered and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him as the kiss grew in heat and intensity. He ran his hands over the skin of her thighs, so lightly it gave her goose bumps. "Mm." She broke the kiss and rocked her hips against his.

"You're beautiful, Olivia," he whispered and kissed her neck. He unzipped the hoodie she had on and pushed it off her shoulders, her bare torso coming into view. He groaned, seeing her straddling him in nothing but boy shorts. "So beautiful," he said as he kissed her décolletage, before taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking, gently nipping at the sensitive, pink nub.

She gasped and let her head fall back. "Oh, baby," she moaned and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and his shoulder, her breath coming in short, heavy bursts. She pulled his lips back to hers her chest pressed against him. "Fuck me, baby," she whispered against his lips, loosening his tie, slipping it over his head and tossing it to the side. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly, needing him more than she needed her next breath.

"Easy baby, we have all night."

She looked into his hazel eyes. "I need you now, Bri. Feel," she commanded, taking his hand and pulling it to her body.

He moved his fingers under the cotton of her panties, running his fingers up and down her slit, feeling how wet she was. He heard her groan and he smirked. He pushed two fingers inside of her, rubbing her clit with his thumb, his fingers moving slowly. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. "So hot," he whispered.

"Baby, please! I need you, don't tease me," she pouted.

He smirked. "You want it fast and hard, Liv?"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her breathing sped up and she gripped the back of the couch. "God, yes," she groaned, moving her hips into his hand. "Fuck, yeah baby."

He started moving his fingers in and out of her, fast and hard. As his fingers moved he could hear her arousal, and he groaned. "You're so fucking wet, Liv."

"I'm gonna come, Bri." She gasped and gripped the back of the couch, her body starting to shake, her walls contracting around his fingers. "Oooh, fuck!" She called out, riding out her orgasm. She looked into his eyes, her chest heaving.

"You want more?"

She grinned. "You know I can never get enough of you baby."

"Tell me what you want," he whispered.

She seethed. "I want your long, hard dick inside my hot, wet pussy. I want to ride you, hard and fast. Fuck you hard until you come inside me," she said in a breathless voice, her mouth close to his ear.

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck, Liv," he thrust his hips up into hers. "I want you, baby."

She bit her bottom lip and ran her hands over his chest. "We need to get these pants off you then, don't we?"

He lifted his lips up, grinding into her, hearing her moan only egged him on, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxers down. Brian looked over her body. "Get those panties off, baby, and ride me."

She stood up and slid her panties off, kicking them to the side. "You ready for this, baby?" she asked, running her hands over her body, starting to rub her clit. She seethed. "Ooh," she gasped and let her head fall back.

"Now who's teasing who?"

"How bad do you need me?"

"I'm so hard it hurts, baby please."

"Begging, huh? Well in that case…" she straddled him again and pressed her body against him. She kissed him passionately and sunk onto him and she let out a high pitched squeal. "Oh God, Bri, you feel so good." She started to ride him, her body still pressed tight to his.

He wrapped his arms tight around her, kissing and biting her neck, gripping her ass. "Oh, yeah baby." His moans made her move faster, her hips grinding harder against his, the only sound was their skin slapping together and their breathless moans filtered over the alto sax in the background.

She whined in his ear before biting on his neck, letting out a growl. "Fuck me baby."

He smirked and lay her on the couch, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders so her feet were by his head. He started to thrust hard and fast into her, feeling her hips meet him thrust for thrust. "You like that baby?"

She arched her back and groaned. "Fuck! Yes, Bri! Oh baby, don't fucking stop. Don't ever fucking stop."

He kissed her ankles once more, his rhythm remaining steady. "Come for me again, baby. Let go, I'm right behind you," he whispered, knowing she was close when she started to milk him.

She gasped and rubbed her clit, feeling her orgasm wash over her body. "Oh yeah, baby. Come on baby, please." Her walls clamped down around him, stilling him. She felt him release inside of her and she screamed out. "Oh, baby yes!" She gasped. They rode out their orgasms together, Brian finally collapsing onto her, draping his body over hers and kissing her passionately.

They heard their neighbor banging on the wall. "Keep it down in there you filthy kids!"

Olivia giggled and broke the kiss. "I think we were a little loud," she whispered, shifting underneath him, letting out a gentle groan. "But it felt so good, how could I stay quiet?"

"God, you're going to be the death of me, woman."

She chuckled and ran her hands up his back. "I love you, Brian Cassidy."

He kissed her gently, caressing her face. "I love you, Olivia Benson," he murmured against her lips.

She broke the kiss. "You know, I think you're going to have to give me foot massages more often," she spoke with a Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face.

"You like it huh?"

"Mm," she kissed him again quickly. "We should order dinner, I don't know about you but I worked up an appetite."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Other than the sexy man lying on top of me?" She inhaled through her teeth. "I could go for some Italian. Chicken Parm?"

"I like the way you think. There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"That means we have to move so we can order the food."

Olivia smirked and reached her hand back, her back arching, her hips pressing against his, she let out a groan at the sensation that shot through her body, and she grabbed the phone. "What was that about moving?" She turned the phone on and dialed the number of her favorite Italian place. "Chicken Parm?" she asked him.

He nodded, and when she put the phone to her ear he started kissing her neck, just to tease her. She gripped his hair and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened and she pulled him off her neck by his hair, shooting him a warning glance. "Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery. Just two orders of…" She let out a breath when he started kissing her breasts. "Chicken Parm, sorry." She glared at Brian. She quickly gave the address, waited for a total and then hung up, tossing the phone to the side. "You little shit."

He looked up at her with a nipple in his mouth. He let it go with a 'pop' and smirked, kissing back up to her lips. "You're too sexy for words, baby."

She let out a groan and kissed him again. "We need to stop, get dressed so we aren't naked when the delivery boy gets here."

"But you're so sexy."

"You really want some teenager getting off while he thinks of me naked?"

He grumbled. "No." He pushed himself off of her, slipping out of her. She let out a moan followed by a sigh. "What?"

"I hate not having you in me," she smirked and stood up, picking her panties up off the floor, slipping them back up her long legs. "But I suppose I'll survive for the next hour or so. Something tells me we'll be celebrating your move to Homicide until the cows come home tonight."

"Just tonight, baby, we're off tomorrow? We've got thirty six hours to kill."

She bit her lip and smirked, shrugging back into the zip up NYPD hoodie she had on earlier. "Oh the things I could do to you in thirty six hours."

"That's a lot of foot rubs, baby."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I missed you, Bri. I missed getting to come home and talk to you about what was going on with everyone at work, I missed hearing about your day. We can finally communicate like a normal couple again." She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "And I for one couldn't be more excited to hear about the dead bodies and the blood and guts that I am going to get to hear about."

"Liv?"

"Because it means we're talking. It means that we're still here, we're still good, and if I have to listen to all the grizzly, gory details in order for it to happen, then baby… So be it." She smiled and kissed him passionately, her foot popping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think? Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. Next word up is "Run", if you have a word you want to see me do a OWOS of, just send it in a review!  
><strong>


	3. Run

**I know that I just posted "Feet" early this morning, but I had this floating around in my mind for days, so I just sat down and wrote, and this is the result. This is justvawnly (Twitter)'s word "Run". I do want to warn you this is my interpretation of what happened in the bathroom at the beach house, in detail, so it may be triggering.**

* * *

><p><em>He held the gun to her head as he spat out the command, "Suck."<em>

Olivia's eyes shot open, gasping. She looked over and saw Brian, peacefully sleeping. She rolled onto her side and curled up in a ball, and started sobbing silently. Brian felt her move, felt the bed shake from her sobs wracking her body. He stirred and rolled over. "Liv, baby, what's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. "Noth—Nothing, go back to sleep, babe," she cried.

He wrapped his arm tight around her. "Hey, Liv… Talk to me."

She shook her head. "Just hold me, hold me tight and never let go, please."

"Olivia, you can't run from this, you can't run from me."

She sat up and turned to face him. "You think that's what I'm doing, Bri? You think I'm not talking to you because I'm running." She shook her head. "You don't need these images in your head. It's bad enough they're in mine."

"Olivia please, talk to me," he begged.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm trying to protect you from having to live with the reminders of what he did to me?"

"Why can't you just accept that I want to be here for you, no matter what?"

She glared at him. "Fine, you want to hear all the dirty, disgusting details of everything he did to me? The degradation, humiliation, dehumanization? Fine. You know the beating, the burns, the alcohol and drugs. What you don't know is what happened in that bathroom. The only people who know are Lewis, Lindstrom, and me." She walked over to the window and looked out at the dark city, whirring with life, even at nearly four in the morning.

Brian got up and walked over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "When we got to the beach house, he threw me on the bed. I needed to go to the bathroom. He pulled me back up and walked me to the bathroom. He pulled my pants and panties down, let me go… He. Wiped me. He said he couldn't wait to get his dick in my pussy. He told me it would feel good, for him at least. He'd make sure I was screaming in pain, make it feel like he was ripping me in half. He pulled my pants up, kissed my thigh, then took my shirt off. He told me to get on my knees. Once I was, he started masturbating, and he ejaculated on my chest, in my hair."

Brian closed his eyes and gently squeezed her shoulder, whispering soft words of encouragement and support to her.

"He took two fingers and wiped his cum off my chest. He forced my mouth open and put his fingers in. He held the gun to my head and said suck." She fought the tears. "It was the most vile thing I've ever tasted." She wiped her eyes. "He brought me back out, threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I was face down, he started grinding into me, moaning. He pulled me up to my knees by my hair, pressed his body against mine, and cupped my crotch in his hand. He whispered in my ear that I was such a good little bitch, so sweet." She shook her head. "It's not the burning, the beating, the alcohol that I have nightmares about. It's what he did to me in that bathroom. He didn't rape me, he didn't sodomize me, but he still managed to make me feel like the most vile, disgusting human being on the face of this earth."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"I don't know how, but after he cuffed me to the bed again, I managed to get some control back. I go back and listen in my head to what I was saying, how I was saying it, and Bri, if I were him I probably would have thought I was turned on." She felt the dam of tears that her eyes held back break, sobs wracking her body once more.

Brian wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, hey, listen to me. It doesn't matter what he thinks, what he thought."

"Brian I was begging him to over-power me, pushing him, telling him I knew how to get him off." She hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Brian."

He held her tight. "Don't you dare apologize, Olivia," he whispered. "This is not your fault, you did what you had to do to survive, and here you are."

She looked up at him. "You mean it, you're not mad?"

"Baby, why would I ever be mad that you did what you had to? It's not as if you're attracted to this man and wanted to do anything with him."

"I just… I thought after what he said at trial…"

"He lied through his teeth at trial. I know you didn't let him in your apartment. I know that you didn't want any of that to happen, that you didn't willingly drink and do drugs with him. You don't do drugs and not for nothing but you barely drink with me. I've never seen you in a hyper-aroused frenzy; I'm not even sure what that means."

She smiled softly. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier, Bri. You're right, I can't run from this."

"Hey, if that asshole did to me what he did to you, I can't say I'd be any more willing to talk about it, but thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me."

"Bri, I've always trusted you, I just… I didn't want you to have in your head what he did to me. I don't want you to look at me any different."

"Well, I've looked at you different since the time I saw you in that hospital after they found you."

Her heart broke. She broke free of his grasp. "You could have kept that to yourself, you know?" she spat.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "When I saw you in that hospital bed, I remember thinking, my God, she truly is invincible." She turned her head slowly to look at him. "She's truly fearless, she's a survivor. I love her, and I never want to live without her."

"Really? Not that I'm weak or I should have known better, done something different?"

"Baby, you did everything right, and you saved yourself, you didn't wait for a knight in shining armor to come save you. You did it on your own, and that's just one of the many things that I love about you."

She smiled gently. "I love you, Brian, more than I could ever possibly explain. I'm so lucky to have you, and that you've been here throughout the entire ordeal. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend since this happened, I'm sorry."

"Hey Olivia, listen to me, you have been the best girlfriend since we started dating, and you will be the best girlfriend until you aren't my girlfriend anymore."

"Okay Bri, you need to stop."

"Until you're my fiancé."

Olivia looked into his eyes. "You mean it? But our sex life hasn't—"

"So it hasn't been as constant as it was when we first got together, things change Liv. We'll get back to where we were, and even if we don't… I don't care. I love you. I love you for your heart and your brain and your smile, your laugh. Your body, baby that is just an incredible plus, I can live without sex as long as I have you to come home to every night, wrapped in my arms."

She chuckled and looked into his eyes. "Kiss me, Brian," she whispered.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin, bringing his lips to meet hers in a soft, slow kiss. His hand trailed up her back to tangle in her hair.

She let out a gentle moan, her arms wrapping around him. Since her attack, they may not have been intimate too often, but she kissed him with every ounce of passion and love she had in her. She needed to make sure he knew that she still loved him with everything she had in her.

Had it been anyone else, she would have pushed them away after the attack, but Brian always made her feel safe. The safest place she could think of was Brian's arms. She couldn't kiss him for a month, and it killed her because she loved feeling his lips on hers. There was no better feeling in the world. She broke the kiss and ran her hands over his chest. "Please, don't ever doubt my love for you."

He caressed her face softly, running his thumb over her lips. "I never have, Liv. I never will," he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. "You do the same, never doubt the love I feel for you, it's in every fiber of my being Liv. Those four days when you were gone, all I could think about was I didn't get to tell you I love you, and if I never saw you again… I'd never forgive myself, and I knew then, that I couldn't live without you." He let her hand go and walked over to his sock drawer, pulling out a box.

"Bri, what are you doing?"

He walked back over to her and took her hand again. "I never want to take that chance again, Liv."

"What are you—"

"Olivia, I love you more than life itself, I would do and will do anything to make you happy, and I can't live without you." He dropped to his knee and opened the box, the diamond glinting in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. "Promise me you'll never run, and be my wife."

Olivia's mouth fell open, her hand covering it, tears streaming from her eyes. She nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, Brian, I'll marry you." She felt the ring slip onto her finger and felt his lips meet hers in a hungry, feverish kiss. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around him.

He broke the kiss. "No more running?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "No more running." She looked at the ring. "My God, Bri, it's beautiful." She looked into his eyes. "We're getting married," she whispered and kissed him again, giggling when he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Olivia Benson."

She smiled. "Believe it, baby. It's you, only you. It's always been you." She lay back and looked up at him. "Brian, can I ask you to make a promise to me?"

"Anything, my love."

"Promise me you'll never die."

He smiled and caressed her face. "I promise."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Good, now, make love to me, until the sun comes up."

"You're sure?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Baby steps. I want to get back to where we were, barely able to keep our hands off each other, and right now, I want to make love to the sexiest man in the entire world, my fiancée."

He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately, his hand slipping under her shirt to caress her silky skin as the kiss grew hotter. She pulled him closer, allowing him to nestle between her legs, bent at the knee as she lay back. He kissed her neck and her collar bone. "You're so beautiful, Olivia. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered, her breath heavy with anticipation.

They made love until the sun came up and long into the morning, until Olivia's alarm went off for her to get up for work. She lay beneath him, drawing circles on his back with her fingers. "Can I call in sated today? Captain Howard's been there for a week, I could take a sick day, we can lay here all day, and just be us. Stop running for a while," she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"It sounds perfect to me, but it's up to you."

Olivia smiled and picked up her phone, calling her new captain to inform her that she was sick in bed, and would not be coming into work that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. The next word up is "Puppies", if you have a word you'd like me to write, let me know in a review, and I'll gladly add it to the list! Thanks for reading! xox**


	4. Watch

**Okay, so I skipped a few words, because this one was so HOT it needed to be written, and it needed to be written NOW. I actually came up with the word, but PyramidCalyx's latest One Shot "Long Distance" (Go read it, it's AMAZING) inspired the basis of this story, but it is completely different. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brian walked into the apartment silently. It was late, and he was sure Olivia would be sleeping by now. He didn't want to wake her. He kicked his shoes off, grabbed a glass of water, downing it quickly. He took his jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch. He walked to the bedroom, opening the door quietly, his brow furrowing when he heard moaning. He poked his head in and his eyes widened, his mouth falling to the floor. The sight before him was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.<p>

Olivia was lying on her back, her legs bent at the knee, one hand was between her legs, the other was at her breast, tugging on her nipple. "Oh God, yes!" she moaned loudly. He saw her arm moving faster, she was fingering herself, and bringing herself to orgasm. Brian felt his suit pants tighten and he bit back a moan. He didn't want to startle her, he didn't want her to stop.

Olivia had woken up in the middle of the night from an incredibly hot dream about Brian. She reached over to his side of the bed for him but groaned when she felt the cool sheet. She tried, seriously tried, for a good hour to fall back asleep, but the throbbing between her legs was too much, and she couldn't fall asleep. She took his shirt off, the one she slept in, and tossed her panties to the side and started teasing herself. She played with her nipples, letting out soft moans as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment. Her hands made their way down to her throbbing clit, her soaked pussy. The first time she touched her clit made her jump, she was so sensitive, but she quickly got used to it, before pushing two fingers inside herself, but it wasn't enough. She needed more, so she added a third finger.

Now, here she was on the bed she shared with her boyfriend, fucking herself, and wishing that it was his fingers inside of her, his fingers rubbing her clit. So, she did what any red blooded American woman would do in this case, she pictured that it was him pleasuring her. She was so focused on what she was doing, on reaching her intended goal, she didn't even see the man she was fantasizing about step into the room, his eyes glued to her body. Her fingers moved quickly in and out of herself, her hips meeting her hand in a frenzied state. "Oooh God, Oh Brian, fuck!" She rolled on her side, her back to Brian as her orgasm wracked her body. She buried her face in his pillow and let out a scream of ecstasy. She rolled back to her back and let out a soft moan, her head turning to see Brian. She bit her bottom lip, a lazy smile gracing her lips.

She continued rubbing her clit, her eyes never leaving Brian's. She let out breathy moans and her back arched clear off the bed. She saw him undo his pants, pushing them over his hips. She licked her lips and smirked, letting out a loud moan as she hit her clit in a particularly sensitive way. She saw him take his dick in his hand, starting to stroke himself. She gripped the sheets with her free hand and she moved herself to a kneeling position. She continued rubbing her clit as she watched him, moaning. "Oh, baby, oh fuck," she seethed.

He groaned and looked into her eyes. "I want you, Liv."

She smirked and pulled her fingers away from herself, bringing them to her lips, sucking them. "Mm, Oh God," she gasped.

He took two steps and he was at the bed, his hands on her waist. "You're so sexy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, looking into his eyes. "Like something you see?"

He kissed her neck, letting out a growl. "I like everything I see, baby," he whispered to her.

She gasped and let her head fall back. "I'm glad your home, Bri. I need you," she whined, a sexy pout on her face.

"Let me feel how bad you need me."

She took his hand and brought it between her legs. She moaned at the contact. "It's all for you, baby. You and only you."

He slipped his fingers inside her, his free hand resting on the small of her back, as he moved his fingers in and out of her fast and hard, his thumb teasing her clit. She rolled her head to the side as she moved her hips into his hand. "You like that?"

"Mmhmm, fuck me. Fuck my pussy baby."

"Until you can't speak anymore," he whispered to her, looking into her eyes as his fingers continued to move, hard and fast, in and out of her.

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned. "God, baby I'm gonna come again, hard baby, catch me," she whispered, gripping onto him, her hips grinding hard into his hand, her release starting to take over her body.

"That's in baby, come for me." Her mouth fell open and she felt a wave of pleasure take over her body. She gripped onto him hard as her juices covered his hand and the bed.

Olivia had never squirted before; her breath was coming in hard gasps. "Oh baby fuck!" She moaned as she rode out her orgasm.

He smirked and kissed her neck, biting on her skin. "Fuck, that's so sexy,"

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "You like to watch, hmm?"

"My God, Olivia, I've never seen anything sexier in my life. You getting yourself off, bathed in only the moonlight."

"It got you nice and hard, huh?" she asked, taking him into her hand, starting to stroke him. "So hard." She stroked him for a little while longer, and then she played with his balls, massaging them in her hand. She found the skin between his balls and his asshole and gently pressed on it with her thumb, rubbing in a circle.

He let out a loud moan. "Oh, fuck, Liv!"

"You like that?" she asked with a smirk, continuing her ministrations.

"Unf."

"I'll take that as a yes," she kissed his neck. She felt his hand on hers, pulling it away from him. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm gonna come and I want to come in your sweet pussy." He pushed her back and climbed on top of her.

She groaned and arched her back. "God, baby, fuck me!" She felt him push into her, hard and fast and she gasped. "Fucking shit!"

"You ready?"

"God, baby move! I'm so close."

He started thrusting his hips fast and hard into hers, pulling her leg up around his waist, moaning. "Fuck, Liv. So good baby."

She panted and moaned, her hands teasing her nipples. "Don't stop, that's it, right there."

He captured her lips with his and pressed harder and deeper inside of her, as deep as her body would allow him to go. She moaned into the kiss, her hips meeting his, their hips grinding together. He broke the kiss and groaned. "I'm coming, baby. Come with me."

Olivia felt her entire body clench, her back arching impossibly far off the bed, a long string of curse words fell from her lips like prayers, her walls clamping down so tight on his dick it forced him to stop moving as he released inside her. They rode out their orgasms before Brian collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck and chest as she panted. "Oh, baby," she whispered.

He rolled off of her and she rolled so she was half on top of him. "That was incredible," he whispered, gently running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled and looked up at him, propping her head up on her hand. "I can't feel my legs," she whispered and ran her hand over his chest. "I'm going to still feel it tomorrow. The dull throb when I go to sit down, a reminder of what we did tonight," she giggled and kissed his chest, looking up into his eyes. "It's usually followed by the familiar feeling in my gut of want… and need," she whispered, his lips crashing into hers when she finished speaking.

"Do you always scream into my pillow when you masturbate?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I haven't exactly needed to pleasure myself since we've been together, I have a big strong man to do it for me."

"What was different about tonight?"

"I had a dream about you, a very hot dream."

"Mm, do I get to hear about it?"

She chuckled and kissed him softly. "Well, we on the top of a rock formation, in the woods. We'd been hiking all day, so we were sweaty and a little dirty. When we reached the top we spread out a blanket, had a nice little picnic dinner with some wine, then we looked out over the scenery. It was breathtaking. You wrapped your arms around me from behind kissed my neck, the spot behind my ear that drives me wild. You brought me over to the blanket and undressed me, slowly, almost teasingly. It was such a vivid dream I could feel your lips on my skin. I could feel you inside me, rubbing my clit. I woke up soaking wet."

"So you decided to satisfy yourself?"

She smiled. "I tried falling back to sleep, I tried for an hour, but I was too aroused, I needed a release. I didn't think you'd be home tonight, or I'd have waited, put on something sexy, and jumped you as soon as you walked through the door."

"Hey, baby, I'm not complaining. Walking in to see you… I don't think I've ever gotten so hard so fast in all my life. And when you called my name out…" he closed his eyes and shook his head.

She walked her fingers up his chest. "I could do it more often, for you to watch, beginning to end, if you were so inclined."

"You'd do that for me?"

"If we both finish like this after? Absolutely. I'd do anything for you, Brian. I would try anything you wanted me to, I trust you."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Oh, and that thing you did with your thumb?"

She smiled back. "A secret that a little birdie told me. I knew you'd either love it or hate it, but it was worth a shot. Apparently you loved it."

He caressed the skin of her arm. "You bet your sexy ass I loved it."

She looked into his eyes before kissing him softly. "I'll have to remember that one then, won't I?" she mumbled against his lips, not willing to let them go.

He broke the kiss gently. "I wish I had a camera when I walked in. The sight before me was not just sexy, it was beautiful. A video camera would have been even better, you could see yourself, hear your moans. God the way you moan is so sexy. I can always tell when you're close to coming. Your moans get higher pitched, and whiney. I love how you moan, and knowing it's all for me…" He ran his hand down her back. "That makes it even sexier."

She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe one day, I'll let you tape me. As long as _if_ we keep it, we keep it hidden. Could you see the headlines?"

"Porn Star Detective?"

She chuckled and looked into his eyes, a glimmer in them. "I'll be your porn star."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He rolled on top of her. "Well, you got the looks."

"I got the moves too."

"Do you?"

"Mhm," she smirked looking into his eyes.

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Oh you think you can handle this? Liv Luscious?"

They looked at each other, serious as could be before they burst out laughing. "Liv Luscious? Really babe?"

"Well, I couldn't think of another porn name quick enough. Sue me." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss before pulling away. "We should get some sleep," she winked.

"Oh, sure, offer to be my porn star then fall asleep on me."

"Torture," she whispered in his ear. "We have work tomorrow, you got home late and had an eventful night at home and need to be back in early tomorrow. Sleep," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the porn star thing is a little far fetched, but hey, it was a cute and funny way to end a smutty story. Thanks for reading, please review here or on twitter UnbrokenBarista. The next word WILL be "Puppies", going back to going in the order I was given them. If you have a word, leave it in a review!**


	5. Puppies

**Okay, here's a one shot based on AG's (peaches_gray on Twitter) word "Puppies" it's cute and fluffy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight streaming in through the curtains in their bedroom, landing on the bed, and her boyfriend who was still sound asleep. She looked at him and smiled. She rested her head on his chest and cuddled up closer to him, pulling the blankets tighter around them to ward off the chill of the cold February morning. She let out a small sigh of contentment and traced small circles on his chest with her fingers.<p>

Brian stirred and wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend, his eyes opening and looking down at her. "Good morning, beautiful."

Her smile grew as she looked up at him. "Good morning," she whispered craning her neck up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Brian rolled onto his side, pushing her onto her back as he landed on top of her. She giggled and broke the kiss gently. "Mm, I love your kisses," she whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.

He broke that kiss after a few moments. "Then you should get used to them, because today is the first day of our vacation," he whispered as he placed chaste kisses all over her face and neck.

She giggled. "I don't know how we were lucky enough to get Valentine's Day week off." She ran her hands over his shoulders. "But this year, we'll finally get our Valentine's Day dinner with no interruptions," she whispered kissing him again. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Brian."

"Right back at you, Liv." He chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day." He gave her a few more soft kisses before climbing off of her and getting off the bed. "I have to go pick up your presents," he said gently.

"You haven't got them yet?" she asked, slightly confused. She remembered him saying that he got her presents weeks ago.

"I bought them, but I couldn't keep them here, you snoop," he whispered kissing her passionately. "You're going to love every last present I give you, and I want them to be surprises."

She caressed his face. "You're amazing," she whispered. "You go do what you have to do, and I'll make us some breakfast."

He kissed her again, his hand holding the back of her head, filling the kiss with passion and love. "That sounds perfect."

She climbed off the bed, slipping back into his button down shirt that had been discarded the night before in the throes of passion. She saw Brian dressing in a pair of jeans and one of his old band t-shirts and she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

She finished buttoning the shirt and walked over to him, wrapping him in her arms. "Nothing, you're just so cute in your Def Leppard shirt."

"Not a fan?"

She shrugged. "I was more of an AC/DC and Skynnrd kinda girl."

"Skynnrd? Hmm, I can't see it."

"Plane crash broke my heart. I fully intended on being a groupie," she nodded and laughed. She kissed him again. "Still have some of the old vinyls. Let me tell you, put on one of those bands, and it's like my clothes jump off my body," she winked.

"Oh, now you're teasing."

"Am I?" she looked deep into his eyes. "Or is it a promise for later?" she asked in a whisper.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands running over her body, hearing her moan into the kiss. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I have to go pick up your gifts."

She nodded and ran her hands over his chest. "I'll make breakfast; we'll do presents when you get back, okay?"

He kissed her quickly again. "Okay, I'll see you when I get back." He playfully slapped her ass and she squealed. He kissed her again. "I love you, Liv."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Bri." She saw him walk out of the apartment and she went into the kitchen and started cooking. She made them bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches with a side of hashbrowns. Just as she finished cooking she heard the door open and close and Brian talking in what sounded like baby talk. "Bri?"

"Go get her."

Within seconds two beautiful pit bull puppies were running into the kitchen, jumping on Olivia's legs, pawing at her, their little tails wagging, their tongues hanging out of their mouth as they made small whimpering noises, each vying for her attention. "Bri, what?" She knelt down and was greeted with kisses and nuzzles as she pet them. She looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"They're brother and sister. I couldn't bear to separate them. Meet Skittles and Reese."

"Okay, which one is which?"

"The black and white one is Skittles and the brown brindle is Reese."

"Oh, baby, I love them." She stood up and kissed Brian passionately. "They're our babies."

He smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking, but I do have more for you."

"More presents? How about we bring our sandwiches to the couch and I'll give you my gift," she whispered and kissed him again gently.

"Okay."

She brought the plates into the living room and once Brian was sitting down she walked into the bedroom and got out his present that she had hidden in the back of her closet. She walked out carrying a square box and she stepped over him, handing him the box when she sat down.

He untied the ribbon on the box and opened the lid, seeing a square object wrapped in tissue paper. He opened it to reveal a small, black, leather bound book. He opened it and looked, nearly choking on the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The pages revealed boudoir photos of Olivia, some in his shirts, some in lingerie, some where she was naked, but you couldn't see anything. "Liv…"

"You like?"

"My God baby you're so sexy," he whispered, running his fingers over the pages. "I love it baby. But to be honest, I never thought you'd go for something like this. What if they leak?"

She smiled. "I know the photographer, he's a good friend of mine and he gave me the only copy of the negatives. I wanted you to have some sexy pictures of me."

He put the book down and pulled her into a passionate kiss, pulling her closer. She straddled him and smiled into the kiss, feeling his hands on her hips. "They are so sexy, baby," he whispered breathlessly as her lips went to work on his neck.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "I'm glad you like it, I didn't get you anything else, I wasn't sure what else to get you."

"Oh, baby, what you got me is plenty. Your pictures and your kisses and love are all I need, Liv."

She smiled. "You really like them?"

He looked into her eyes and bucked his hips up into hers, grinding into her, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. "What do you think?"

She kissed him again, feeling his hands resting on the outsides of her thighs, moving ever so slowly to her inner thighs. She broke the kiss and let out a breath. "Before you show me just how much you like them, what else did you get me?"

He smiled and picked up a bag and a small velvet box. "Which do you want first?"

Olivia pointed at the bag. "This one." He handed her the bag and she opened it, picking up a lingerie set and she smirked. "Mm, very sexy." She held it up in front of her. "Perfect color," she winked and kissed him. "I'll wear it for you tonight," she said, the pink and red teddy swinging from her finger.

He kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't wait to see you in it, baby."

She smiled and kissed him again gently, running her hands over his chest. "Mm, I should open that other gift before I rip your clothes off," she mumbled against his lips.

He smirked and handed her a small, red, velvet box. "I really hope you like this one."

She looked at him, her heart jumping in her chest as she opened the box. She saw a ring and she gasped, looking at him. It was a perfect antique set princess cut diamond ring with pink and yellow diamonds surrounding the main diamond. "Bri—"

He put a finger up to her lips. "I know. I know this is scary, but just listen. Baby I love you, and I never want to spend a day without you. This ring… I want you to wear it because I want it to signify my undying love for you. I want you to know that I never want to live without you."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked softly.

"If you want me to be. If not, then no, then this is just a promise ring. A promise that I'm not going anywhere. If you want me to be asking you then I will get down and both my knees and plead from the bottom of my heart for you to spend the rest of your life with me."

She gasped and felt tears in her eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you; I'll spend the rest of my life with you. You're the only one I want."

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, pulling her closer. Once again she straddled him and cradled his face in her hands, as their kiss deepened. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe it."

She smiled. "Put the ring on my finger."

He slipped it on her left ring finger and kissed her knuckles then kissed her again quickly. "It looks amazing on you."

"It's a beautiful ring, where did you find it?"

"It was my mother's."

Olivia's mouth fell open. "She… she's okay with this."

"Liv, she loves you. When I told her I was thinking about doing this she took it off her finger and put it in my hand. She wouldn't even let me consider buying you a new one. She and I both want you to have this one."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "This is incredible." She smiled and ran her hands over his chest. "We're getting married, Brian." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you so much," she whispered and kissed his temple.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you, too." He furrowed his brow. "Baby are you okay?"

She smiled and sniffled, nodding her head. "I'm perfect. I just… I never thought this would happen for me, getting engaged to a man that I love with everything I have in me."

"Baby, you deserve this, you deserve to be happy."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I know, I just… my mom, you know?"

He caressed her face. "Don't let her in that pretty head of yours. You have a family who loves you. Me, my mom, hell, my siblings haven't even met you yet and they love you. And we have two incredible furry babies, and we're going to make our own babies and have as many of them as we want— a whole houseful. This house, apartment, wherever we wind up living, is going to be so full of love; we're not going to know what to do with it."

She held his face in both her hands. "I love you so much, Brian Cassidy. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

He rested his hands on her hips. "That's the only thing I want baby, is to know that you feel loved and happy. All I need in return is your love."

She smiled. "I know I haven't been the best girlfriend since everything with Lewis. It's not every day your girlfriend pulls a gun on you. I know there were days that I've been distant, and I haven't let you in. All I know is that I love you with every fiber of my being, I love you so completely. I don't know how after everything you're still here, and I love you even more for it."

"Hey look at me, I'm never going anywhere. I know how you are, Liv, and I respect what you've chose to keep private and I'm grateful for what you did tell me. I'm going to stand by you, thorough it all. I don't care if you pull your gun on me every night for a year. I'm here for you," he whispered.

She smiled and hugged him again, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. "This has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had and it isn't even noon yet."

He gently rubbed her back, seeing the two small puppies jump onto the couch, using Brian to stand on as they gave both Olivia and Brian kisses. "How about we take these two into the bedroom and cuddle up as a family?"

"As long as we kick them out before we celebrate," she winked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista! If you have a word you'd like to see a one shot about send it in a review, I'll add it to the list!**


	6. Undeniably

**Okay, this one shot is for Dee (NickandLiv), and all the other Bensaro shippers out there. This is my first attempt at a Bensaro relationship/smut story so be nice. I'm really hoping you guys like this one.**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She knew he was home, she saw him leave the station house. "Baby?" She put her purse down and walked into the kitchen, the smell of his cooking filling her nostrils. "Mm," she walked up behind him and kissed his shoulders through his shirt. "Something smells good."<p>

He looked over his shoulder. "Chicken and rice."

Olivia sighed and rested her head on the center of his back. "You're mad at me."

"Gee, I wonder why, Liv."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, you and I both knew when I got my promotion and took over command of the squad that meant I'd be your superior officer, your supervisor. I can't treat you any differently because we're involved Nick."

"You could take me off desk duty."

"Not this soon after One PP put you on; it would look like I was playing favorites. I looked up the standard amount of time for a detective to be on a desk after something like this, Nick it's two weeks. It's been five days. If it were anyone else on our squad they'd be riding a desk for two weeks too. We don't get to call in any chits on each other just because we come home to each other."

He turned to face her and saw the sincerity in her eyes; he could tell this was tearing her apart. "Look, I'm sorry for taking this out on you. I'm just going nuts not being able to be in the field. I don't like riding anything."

She looked at the floor and shrugged. "You like riding me," she smirked, her eyes lifting once again to meet his.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I said anything, you, mi amor are no object."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Nick, you know I think you're a great detective. I'm just trying to juggle these things. You know I trust you."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I know."

"So please, get mad at me all you want, when we get home we can have insatiable angry sex all night long, but please never doubt the trust I have in you, and the love I feel for you. Okay?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He kissed her temple. "Go get comfortable, baby. Dinner's almost ready."

She smiled and put a finger under his chin. "Oh no, kiss me," she whispered, looking from his eyes to his lips.

He smirked and pulled her closer, his hand resting on her cheek. He met her lips in a passionate kiss, his hand moving to cradle the back of her head.

Olivia moaned and gently bit his bottom lip, running her tongue along his lips, begging for access to his mouth. He opened his mouth to her tongue and within seconds their tongues were meshing together. She gently gripped his hair and broke the kiss, her breath heavy, her eyes had darkened with arousal. She looked into his eyes and licked her lips.

He moved so his lips were right next to her ear. "Go change before I rip your clothes off and fuck you right here."

She let out a moan and pulled him close by his shirt. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

He pushed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. "Oh, baby, that wasn't a threat."

She looked over his body, then back into his eyes, grabbing his hard dick in her hand. "I can tell."

He groaned and thrust into her hand. "¿Me quieres? ¿Está húmedo para mí?"

She moaned softly. "Why don't you turn the stove off and come find out?"

He reached behind him and turned the knob of the stove, turning it off. In seconds his lips were on her neck, sucking, his teeth biting, and his tongue soothing. He felt her hand on the back of his head, holding him in place, her head tilted to the side, allowing him better access. "Let me see that sexy body, Liv," he whispered in her ear, running his hand under her shirt.

She seethed and felt him whip her shirt off over her head. She took his shirt off over his head, running her fingers over his abs. "So sexy, baby." She attached her lips to his neck, pressing her body against his, groaning as they both went to work on each other's pants. Once they were down to their underwear he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. He ran his hand up her back, expertly unhooking her bra in one swift motion, tossing her bra to the side. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned. "Fuck, baby," she whined.

He held her with one hand; the other found its way into her panties. He ran his finger up and down her slit. "Así húmeda, tan caliente."

She gasped and bucked her hips into his. "Please baby," she whispered.

"Mi mano, o mi polla?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

She groaned. "Either, both, baby just fuck me! I need you."

He pushed his fingers inside her, starting to move them hard and fast inside her. He felt her hips grinding into his hand, as his thumb pressed on her clit, rubbing it in circles. "Oh yeah, you like that baby?"

She held onto him tight and let her head fall back. "Mm, so good baby. Oh, God don't stop!"

He curled his fingers inside her, making sure he hit her g-spot with each thrust of his fingers. He wanted her to come, and he wanted her to come hard, for him. He felt the movements of her hips getting more and more sporadic and she seethed. "Vamos, vamos para mí," he whispered, biting on her neck.

She arched her back and her whole body clenched, stilling Nick's fingers inside of her. She ground her hips harder into him, silent except for her heavy breath. When she finished she fell forward. "Fuck, oh God, Nick. Oh baby," she moaned, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Liv. Watching you come undone like that, it's so sexy."

She lifted her head and rested her forehead against her. "Let me ride you baby. I need to feel you inside me, feel your cum in my hot pussy," she whispered.

He walked them over to the couch and sat down. She stood up and pulled her panties off, tossing them aside. She got on her knees in front of him and grabbed his boxers in her hands and pulled them down, licking her lips when she saw him. "Su polla es tan grande, papi."

He groaned when she started to stroke him with one hand, her thumb on her other hand pressing on his perineum, rubbing in circles. He gasped and bucked his hips up. "Fuck baby," he seethed.

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "You like that? Hmm?" She smiled and licked up his long, thick shaft. She took him completely in her mouth. He heard her groan and felt his hands in her hair. She let out a moan and swirled her tongue around his dick. She felt the head of his penis hit the back of her throat and heard him seethe.

"Baby, I'm gonna come. Let me come in your pussy," he said in a throaty moan.

She looked up at him and let him go with a pop. She stood up and rubbed her clit, moaning and throwing her head back. "You ready for me?"

He groaned. "Get over here and ride my fucking dick, baby."

She straddled him and sunk onto his dick, feeling him stretch her walls. "Oh shit, baby," she gasped and arched her back. He always filled her so completely and it was almost enough to make her orgasm every time he pushed into her for the first time.

He gripped her ass, slapping it. "So fucking tight, Liv." He moved his hands to her hips, gripping them when he felt her start to move.

She started to bounce over his dick, feeling him thrust up into her hard, they moved faster and Olivia gripped the back of the couch. "Fuck, fuck, baby yes!" She fell forward and kissed him passionately, she felt him fill her completely and she ground her hips down hard into his. She moaned, feeling her second orgasm quickly approaching.

"You gonna come again baby? Come around my dick."

She moaned. "Yeah baby, come on, come in my pussy. I'm right behind you baby."

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter, holding her still as he pounded into her harder and faster, seeing her head fall back, seeing her mouth fall open as a loud guttural moan fell from her lips. "Oh fuck, I'm coming!"

"Come on baby, let go."

She clamped down around him, stilling him as her orgasm took over, her juices spilling over him and their couch as she rode out her orgasm, feeling him shoot off inside of her. She fell onto his body once they both rode out their orgasms and she kissed his chest. "God, baby, that was incredible."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "I think we both needed that after today."

She smiled and ran her hands over his chest. "I will always need you," she whispered and kissed him again.

He ran his hands over her back. "I'm sorry I haven't been making things easy at work."

She took a deep breath. "You haven't, but I understand, I'd be giving me hell too if I were you." She looked into his eyes. "And even though I can't punish you like I want to at work, I can always come home and punish you," she winked.

He pulled her closer, earning a moan from her. "That's a promise I intend to be sure you keep."

She licked her teeth. "Trust me baby, I can assure you, next time you pull something like you did today, you're going to come home to a night of absolute punishment. I'll tie you to our bed, fuck myself and make you watch, I'll tease the fuck out of you, grind on you, make you beg. If you think I'm kidding," she leaned in close, "fucking try me, baby."

He let his hands run up her back and grip her hair, gently tugging. "I fucking love it when you take control."

"Ah," she seethed and closed her eyes. She gripped his hair and gently tugged. "You gonna give me an attitude tomorrow at work just so you can see? So I can tease you then fuck you hard, hmm?"

He groaned. "Absolutely, baby."

She smiled. "Ooh, we're gonna have fun tomorrow night."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Liv," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Nick." She looked into his eyes. "Don't you ever doubt that, no matter what goes on at the office… I will always love you."

"Baby, I could never doubt that," he whispered to her, holding her face in both his hands. "Look at me, I know what goes on at the office is work, and what goes on here is separate, and I know there are going to be days where it's going to be hard to separate the two, not just for you, not just for me, for the both of us. We just need to keep talking, Liv. The minute we stop talking is the minute this relationship stops working, understand."

She nodded. "Yeah." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "You're the best," she whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his neck. She looked into his eyes. "Not to ruin our moment here, babe, but I worked up an appetite, I don't know about you."

He chuckled. "Let's go heat up dinner and cuddle up next to each other for the rest of the night."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds absolutely perfect," she whispered, climbing off him, letting out a small groan when she felt him slip out of her. She always hated when he slipped out of her after they finished, for a brief moment she always felt empty. She walked into the kitchen and picked up his shirt, slipping it over her head, smiling at how it felt on her skin.

"You look so sexy in my shirt," he whispered. "And knowing there's nothing underneath, even better."

"Easy, baby. We need to eat before we do anything else, or we'll pass out on each other," she winked and hopped up on the counter, waiting for him to finish making dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista and let me know what you think! Let me know if you have a word, and I promise the next word will be Watermelon (as requested by JosieHargitay on Twitter).**


	7. Watermelon

**Here's the OWOS based on JosieHargitay (Twitter)'s word, Watermelon. I must say, as a born and bred Jersey girl, I'm ashamed to say I've only been to Chegg once, and am not sure on whether they deliver, however the sauces are divine! I highly recommend them! The Gables restaurant is also where I met Richard Belzer before his Comedy Show at Surflight Theater on LBI on my 19th birthday. I've also driven out to Barnegat Light and it is absolutely breathtaking. So, without any more of my babbling, here it is- Watermelon.**

* * *

><p>Olivia stepped out of the passenger side of the car in a flowing blue sun dress, she put her sunglasses on the top of her head and she looked around, taking a deep breath, smelling the salty sea air. Brian walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What do you think? Is Long Beach Island everything you thought it would be?"<p>

She looked back at him and smiled. "Well, considering I've only seen the main stretch of road and the outside of the beach house, it isn't too bad." She turned in his arms. "I do want to see more of the island though, the beach, the restaurants and shops… our bed," she bit her bottom lip and giggled when she felt him smack her ass.

"How about we go inside, I'll give you a tour, then we go to the store and get some groceries for the week? After that we can go to the beach, go out to dinner at the Gables, maybe head down to Barnegat Light to watch the sunset then come back here and ravish each other?"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "That sounds absolutely perfect," she whispered against his lips. She pulled away and opened the trunk, taking her bags out. Brian got his bags out and they walked up the steps to the beach house. Once they were inside she looked around. "Wow, this is gorgeous."

He smiled. "And this is just the living room. Wait until you see the rest of the house." He gave her a tour of the house, ending with the master bedroom. "And this, is our bedroom for the week."

Olivia looked around at the light blue painted walls, pictures of beach scenes on the walls, a king sized bed in the spacious room, a gorgeous bathroom off of the suite had a jacuzzi tub and a shower stall. There were sliding glass door, leading to a balcony that looked over the ocean. She turned to face this. "It's beautiful." She put her bags down and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Only the best for you," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and took her hands in his. "Come on, let's head to the grocery store, pick up a few things, then we can head back here and change into our bathing suits."

She smirked. "You just want to see me in a two piece."

He shrugged. "You know I have a thing for you in itsy-bitsy teenie-weenie yellow polka dot bikinis."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're a dork." She caressed his face. "But you're my dork and I love you," she whispered and kissed him again. "We should go get those groceries so you can see me in that bikini."

He smirked and pulled her closer, slipping his hand up her dress, running his finger over her panties. He felt her shudder and heard her moan. "We could have some fun first, if you want," he whispered.'

She let out a breath and closed her eyes. "We'll never leave the bedroom," she whispered back, an attempt to protest.

"Mm," he kissed her neck, gently biting on the skin. He moved the fabric of her panties over and rubbed her clit. "It's barely noon, we have plenty of time to get to the grocery store, Liv," he whispered in her ear. He pushed two fingers inside of her and he smirked. "God, you're soaked."

She moaned and gripped onto him, steadying herself. She moved her hips into his hand, letting a breath out in his ear. "Baby, please," she whispered. She moved her hands down his body, undoing his jeans, pushing them down. She put her hand down his boxers and took him in her hand. "You're already so hard, Bri," she said in a whiney moan.

He groaned and let his free hand travel up her back, unzipping her dress. He pulled it off over her head, all the while his fingers still moving in and out of her. He looked over her body and groaned, pushing his hips into her hand. He took his fingers out of her, earning a grunt of protest from her. He licked his fingers clean and she bit her bottom lip, watching him sucking on his fingers. He pushed her gently onto the bed. She lay so her head was on the pillows; he took his boxers and shirt off and climbed on top of her.

She smiled up at him. "You're so sexy," she whispered. She pulled him in for another passionate kiss, resting her hand on the back of his head. She moved her hips up into his. She broke the kiss. "I need you," she said so softly, she wasn't sure he heard it. She barely heard it herself.

He smirked and took her panties off, sliding them down her long legs, tossing them aside. His hands ran back up her body, slipping under her, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side with her panties. "God, you're beautiful."

She bit her bottom lip and ran her hands over his shoulders. "Are you going to stare at me all day? Or are you going to make love to me?"

He dipped his head once more and kissed her, massaging her breast in his hand. He pushed into her, hearing her moan into the kiss. He smiled. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Their breath was heavy, he caressed her face.

She turned her face and kissed his palm. She rested her hands on his shoulder. "Bri," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"As much as I love the feeling of you just being inside me, I need you to move." She chuckled.

He smiled and kissed her softly, his hips starting to move into hers. She let out a soft moan, wrapping her arms around him. Right now, this wasn't fast and hard, this was slow and loving. They weren't sure if it was the atmosphere of being at the beach, or what it was, but today just making this connection was enough.

She broke the kiss and kissed his neck and shoulders, holding him tight as they kept their pace slow. Their moans filled the air, their names, grunts, prayers as their hands explored each other's bodies, their mouths meshing with one another's, with their skin. They made love for an hour before hitting their climax together. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck gently. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Mm, baby that was incredible."

He smiled and kissed her collar bone. "It always is, baby."

She lazily ran her fingers over his back. "We need to go food shopping," she whispered.

"Mm, we do," he whispered. "So unfortunate."

She chuckled. "We could have waited to do this, you started it," she said playfully with a wink.

"But you loved it," he whispered.

She kissed him gently. "I always do," she winked. "We should get dressed and go, so we can come back and enjoy the rest of our day."

"Can we come right back here, naked, laying together in post coital bliss?"

She smiled. "I think we can work something out."

"Alright." He slipped out of her, and heard her moan. "Miss me already?"

"I just love how you feel inside me," she whispered as she stood up and put her panties and bra back on. She felt him watching her and she picked her dress up off the floor, slipping it back on. "You wanna zip me up?"

He smiled and walked over to her and pulled the zipper up her back, kissing the nape of her neck. "You look beautiful in this dress,"

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him, seeing him dressed as well. "I love these jeans on you," she whispered, gently tugging on the belt loops. "I love you in anything you wear, and in nothing."

He chuckled. "Naughty girl," he whispered.

She shrugged. "A girl had needs." She ran her hands over his chest. "Needs you satisfy very well."

He kissed her. "Keep that talk up and we'll never leave this bedroom," he whispered against her lips.

"That's what I was afraid of, come on, let's go and then we can come back and stay in bed, you can get back inside me and we can just lie here all day long," she whispered in his ear.

He growled in her ear and took her hand pulling her to the car. She giggled and walked behind him, getting in the passenger side as he drove to the supermarket, his hand on her knee. They got out and walked in, picking up groceries for the week.

When they got back to the house, they put the groceries away. Olivia cut up some watermelon and brought the bowl into the bedroom, seeing Brian laying on the bed in his boxers. "You best be taking those off."

He looked over at her and smirked. "What you got there?"

"A little something to… whet our appetite," she smirked and handed him the bowl. "Hold onto this while I slip out of these clothes."

Brian held the bowl of watermelon, popping a piece in his mouth as he watched her undress. Once she was naked she climbed into bed and kissed him passionately, straddling him. Brian ran his hands up her back as they kissed. He flipped them over and broke the kiss, taking a piece of watermelon and holding it by her lips. "Want some?"

She looked into his eyes and slowly opened her mouth, taking the sweet fruit between her teeth, feeling the juices running down her throat. She groaned and took the whole piece of watermelon in her mouth, eating it before licking her lips. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, arching her back into him. She broke the kiss. "Get these boxers off baby, I need you inside me," she panted and clawed at his back.

He groaned and pulled away from her, taking his boxers off. He took another piece of watermelon and trailed it over her body, licking the juice off her breasts, sucking her nipple. He ran the fruit around the outside of her pussy, popping it into his mouth and eating it before settling between her thighs, licking her clean.

Olivia gasped and arched her back. "Oh, God, baby!" She ran her hand down her body, gripping his hair. She ground her hips into his mouth.

"Mm, so sweet," he kissed up her body to her lips. She returned his kiss hungrily, moaning when she felt him push into her. He started to move his hips into her hard and fast, lifting her leg to rest on his shoulder allowing him to get deeper inside her.

She broke the kiss and arched her back letting out a loud moan. "Don't stop," she whispered, seething as he hit her g-spot, his fingers going to work on her clit. "Aaah, baby." She gripped onto him and let her head fall back as their hips moved together. "Oh, God, I'm gonna come."

He groaned and pushed as deep as her body would allow, his hips grinding into her, his pubic bone grinding against her clit. He felt her clench around him, milking him as he shot off into her, groaning. She moaned as she came hard around him. They rode out their orgasms and Brian let her leg fall, collapsing on top of her.

She let out a groan. "Oh, God," she whispered. "Oh, baby."

He smirked. "Speechless?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Mm." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Aren't you glad I had us get watermelon?"

"Tasted even better when I ate it off of you."

She rolled her eyes. "It's an incredible aphrodisiac."

"You can say that again." He kissed behind her ear. "You still want to head to the beach, the light house?"

"Ah, but that would require me to be able to feel my legs so I could move."

He chuckled and kissed her collarbone. "That good?"

She nodded with a lazy smile, her eyes half closed. "That good," she whispered. "Can't we just order in tonight and watch the sunset from our balcony, and tomorrow we go out and see the island? We're here all week, baby."

He smiled and rolled to the side, taking her with him. "That sounds perfect."

"So, what do we order on the island?"

"You in the mood for the best chicken wings you've ever tasted?"

"That actually sounds amazing."

"Then we call Chegg."

"Chegg?"

"It's what the locals call it. Little restaurant down the road not too far, Chicken or the Egg, open twenty four hours and have the best wings around."

She looked at him. "Sounds good, you know what I like, you know what's good. You pick for me," she smiled and kissed him softly.

He smiled and grabbed the phone and dialed the number he had come to memorize. "I'd like to place an order for delivery. Yes, an order of the fried pickles, jalapeño poppers, and two six piece buffalo tenders. One with Obscene sauce, and one with Santo's Sauce." He nodded. "No that's it." He gave the address for the beach house and his credit card number before hanging up the phone. He pulled her closer. "Twenty minutes."

She smiled and cuddled up next to him. "Thanks for bringing me here," she whispered.

"Any time, Liv." He whispered back, stroking her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. Next up, my girl Sara's OWOS, "Dance".**


	8. Dance

**Okay, so this is Sara's (UcanCallmeLitke on Twitter) word, "Dance", mixed with a birthday fic. It's fluffy and only a LITTLE smutty, but it's mainly fluff, and after that selfie Mariska posted on IG tonight... get ready for the feels to flow.**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into her and Brian's apartment looking around, noticing the lights were off, but there was a soft glow radiating in the small apartment. "Bri?"<p>

"In here baby."

She followed his voice and she stopped, her purse falling to the floor. "Bri what is all this?"

"Happy birthday, Liv."

She looked around at the candles and Christmas lights he'd put up to decorate the apartment for her birthday. There was dinner on the table and he stood before her, holding a dozen roses in his hand, dressed in a suit. She felt tears in her eyes and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. She broke the kiss. "This is amazing. You know I forgot today was my birthday? Being acting squad commander, dealing with Rollins and Amaro…" she rested her forehead on his chest and sighed before looking up at him, into his eyes. "I love you, so much, Brian."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you, too." He pulled her in for another kiss. He pulled away and handed her the flowers. "For you."

She bit the corner of her lip and smiled. "You are amazing. I know I don't tell you that nearly enough."

He put his finger to her lips. "Shh. Come, sit, eat."

She walked over to the dining room table and sat in her chair, allowing him to push her chair in. "This looks and smells delicious." She saw him pour her a glass of white wine before pouring himself one. She lifted her glass and smiled at him. "Cheers," she clinked her glass with his and took a sip. She swirled some of the pasta on her fork and she smiled. "Mm, this is absolutely amazing, baby."

He smiled. "Gratzie."

"Prego," she winked. "So, other than this dinner, what else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Dinner, dancing, a bath, a massage—"

"You'll be joining me in the bath, yes?"

"If you want me to; baby, tonight is all about you, and what you want."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "You don't know how good those words sound."

"Rough day at work?"

She let out a breath. "You have no idea. I wish you didn't work IA, I have some things I need to get off my chest, and I… can't."

"Liv, you can tell me anything."

"Not without you being legally obligated to tell Tucker. If it were good, do you think I'd be hesitating? Do you think I'd be this stressed?"

"Easy baby."

"Sorry, I just…" she closed her eyes. "I miss being able to come home and talk freely about my day and not have to worry about it getting to Tucker and it possibly costing someone their shield."

"I know," he whispered, taking her hand in his, gently caressing it with his thumb. "I hate it as much as you do, that's why I'm doing everything I can think of to take away some of your stress baby."

"I know," she smiled softly, lifting her hand and kissing his knuckles. "And I love you for it."

"Let's finish eating, then we'll dance a little, I'll run a bath for us, and then I'll give you a massage."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan, sexy," she winked.

They finished eating, and Brian walked over to their stereo and put a CD in, then walked over to her, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She placed her hand in his, letting him pull her up to a standing position. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the first words of _Unchained Melody_ filled her ears. She smiled and looked into his eyes as they danced slowly around the living room. The CD progressed with other songs ranging from _Have I Told You Lately?, The Way You Look Tonight, How Deep Is Your Love?, In Your Eyes, The Time of My Life, I Swear, Lady in Red, How Do I Live?, Three Times a Lady, _and _Can You Feel the Love Tonight? _As they danced to the melodies that played, Olivia rested her head on Brian's chest, feeling his heart beat against her ear, hearing him humming the songs softly to her as he held her close and swayed her freely to the beat.

When the last song ended, Olivia looked into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was so soft their lips barely touched, and it was slow. He pulled her closer and continued to sway with her as they kissed. She broke the kiss gently and her eyes fluttered open. "I love how romantic you are, and the fact that I'm the only one you're romantic for makes my heart jump. When I came home tonight, I wasn't expecting this, any of this, our night isn't even over and you've already given me the best birthday ever."

He caressed her face. "I'd do anything for you, Liv. I'd die for you if that was what it took to make you happy, to make sure you stayed safe."

"You ever die and I'll resurrect your sorry ass and kill you again."

He chuckled. "You know what I mean. You are the most important thing in my life. I can't imagine my life without you."

She hugged him tight and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his neck. "Let's go take that bath, baby," she whispered.

He smiled and took her hands, leading her into the master bathroom, turning the tub on, putting some of the lavender vanilla bath salts and bubble bath she loved so much into the water, lighting a few candles. He looked back at her, seeing she had already shed her clothes. "You're so beautiful, baby."

She blushed. "This is all yours baby." She walked over to him and pulled him up, starting to undress him, placing open mouthed kisses on his chest as the skin came into view. Once he was naked she turned off the water and stepped into the tub. "Join me," she said, holding her hand out. He stepped in and sat down. Olivia sat in front of him, resting against his chest.

His hands started to explore her body. He heard her sighs and soft moans and he smiled. "Your skin is so soft," he whispered, kissing behind her ear. He started to suck on her neck and she moaned, her foot running over his leg.

"Oh, Bri," she whispered, feeling his hand start to tease her clit.

He moved his lips to her ear. "Relax," he whispered. "Enjoy it. Let me take care of you tonight."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath, nodding her head. She felt him push two fingers inside of her and she let out a soft grunt. "Mm," she licked her lips and arched her back. She rolled her hips into his hand slowly.

He smiled. "That's it, baby. Feel it," he whispered, his fingers moving in and out of her at a slow, steady pace. "Let it wash over you."

She moved her head so she could look back at him. "Kiss me," she whispered, her arm reaching up to rest her hand on the back of his head.

He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth, massaging her tongue finding the rhythm of his fingers and her hips. His thumb started to rub her clit and he heard her gasp.

Her hand moved down her body, resting on his hand, holding his hand in place as she felt her orgasm take over. She ripped her lips away from his, letting out a strangled moan as her body clenched.

"That's it, beautiful, come on," he kissed her neck, feeling her ride out her orgasm before she collapsed back against him. He pulled his fingers out of her, earning a moan of protest. He smirked. "Happy birthday," he whispered

She closed her eyes. "Mm, baby that felt incredible," she whispered, her chest heaving. "You always know just how to work your fingers, where to touch me, when, and how. It's like… too good to be true," she whispered, her hands running over his thighs.

He ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I told you baby, anything for you. I know you inside and out, and I just want to make you happy."

"You always make me happy, Bri."

He smiled and felt the water starting to get tepid. "How about that massage now, baby?"

She smiled. "If you can carry me to the bed, I'm not sure I can walk after that orgasm you gave me," she giggled.

He kissed her shoulder. "Gladly." He stood up, helping her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and one around his waist. He picked her up wedding style and carried her to their bed, laying her down.

She took her towel off and rolled on her stomach, feeling him straddle her hips. She smiled and bucked up into him, a smirk on her face.

He leaned down. "Naughty," he whispered, reaching over to the night stand on his side of the bed and grabbed the massage oil, putting some in his palm, rubbing it together to heat it slightly before he started rubbing her shoulders and her back, working the knots out.

She let out a groan. "Oh, baby, you're so good at that," she whispered.

"You're so tense, Liv. Damn," he whispered.

"Mm, don't stop."

"Dr. Cassidy is hereby prescribing you a nightly massage when you get home from work."

"God yes," she moaned into her pillow.

He chuckled. "I take it you're enjoying my massage skills."

"How did you get so good at this?" she asked, half turned on, half falling asleep.

"I may have gone through a phase as a young adult where I didn't know what to do with my life and I may have taken a few massage classes."

"And you've never done this before now?"

He chuckled and kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry, baby. But I'll give you a massage whenever you want, baby."

She smirked. "Those hands are definitely going to be put to work more often. Oh, God." She moaned and lifted herself up on her elbows, looking back at him.

He leaned in and kissed her, sliding off her hips and lying next to her. "Every night, baby."

She smiled and kissed him passionately, her hand resting on his cheek. "This truly has been the best birthday I've ever had, thanks to you," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's not done yet. I haven't given you my gift yet."

"Baby you've given me so much; you didn't need to get me anything."

"Stop it. Hang tight, I'll be right back." He got off the bed and she rolled onto her side watching him. He came back with a box in his hand, giving it to her. "It's not much, Liv, but I hope you'll like it."

She opened the wrapping paper and opened the box, pulling out a scrapbook. She opened it and flipped through it, tears in her eyes. "Bri this is…" she wiped her eyes and hugged him. "I love it."

"Keep flipping."

She smiled and kept flipping through the pages, pictures of the two of them were smiling back at her, and then she saw it, a hand written list taped to the last page he made. _Reasons Why I Love You_ was scrawled across the top. And sure enough a list followed. _You have a heart of gold. You are stronger than any woman I've ever known. Your smile has the power to light up a room; and my world. You're fearless. You do so much good. You're beautiful and confident in your body; which is one of the sexiest things about you. Your kiss keeps me going. Without you, my sun doesn't shine._ She was crying and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, but kept her eyes closed. "I love you so much, Brian."

"There's more," he whispered softly.

She smiled and looked in the box. She picked up a stuffed turtle and she wiped her eyes. She picked up a box of chocolates, all dark, and a book. She opened it and on the inside, in Brian's writing, it said: _For everything you need to get off your chest, but can't tell me because of IA. I know it isn't the same, but I hope it helps._ She took a deep breath and took his face in both her hands. "You are so incredible Brian. It's not the same, but it will help, and I love you so much I can't even begin to describe the ways and the reasons. This is all perfect."

"Just like you," he whispered, kissing her passionately.

She moved into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Sunshine."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Review here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista! Next word is Fiona's "Fish". Keep the words coming y'all!**


	9. Fish

**Okay, so here is PyramidCalyx's word "Fish". A big thank you to Chana (somedayactress on Twitter) for the idea for this story, I must say I was truly stumped as to where to go. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia put her five bottles of bug spray into her bag. Brian chuckled. "You don't need that much bug spray, babe."<p>

She looked at him. "Bri, bugs and I don't play well. I'm wondering if five bottles of this stuff is going to be enough for an entire week." She zipped her bag up. "I think I have everything." She said looking around.

"Liv, baby, relax. It's a camping trip." He wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the back of her head and nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know if you've noticed, Bri, but I'm not very outdoorsy."

"Trust me, Liv, we're going to have a blast. And I'll protect you from all the nasty bugs and whatever else we might encounter out there."

"If I get eaten by a bear it's your fault, Brian Cassidy."

"I'll be the only one dining on you, baby," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She chuckled and turned in his arms. "You have a one track mind," she whispered. "I know this trip is important to you, that's why I'm going, because I love you. I'd never think of going with anyone else." She smiled. "It's the least I could do for dragging you to a dozen and a half Broadway shows that you so graciously suffered through for me."

"I could use a little culture."

"And I could use a little fresh air. As much as I may complain, I think part of me is looking forward to this week." She pressed her lips against his. She rested her hand on his cheek before she broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against his. "Come on, let's get going before we need to stop at the drug store and get more bug spray," she chuckled.

He smirked and kissed her one more time and grabbed their bags, took her hand and walked out of the apartment with her to the car. They packed the trunk with their bags and some groceries and headed up to the camp ground in upstate New York. They checked in when they got there then made their way to their cabin they rented for the week. "See, it's not so bad."

"Hey, we get a bed, electricity, a stove, and running water, I've got a lot less things to complain about now." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "How about I make us some dinner, then we go lay out by the lake, count the stars," she whispered against his lips, running her hands over his chest.

He smirked and rested his hands over hers. "Sounds good."

She smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him, gently swaying with him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "You go relax, change, or unpack, I'll put together something for us," she whispered.

He kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him. "How about we go count those stars now?" he asked in a whisper in her ear.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly. "Mm, even better." They grabbed a blanket and ran out to the lake.

Brian wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful in the moon light."

She smiled and put the blanket down on the ground and lay on it, looking up at him. "Come show me," she whispered and saw him crawl over her. "You know, I don't know if it's the sound of the crickets, the moonlight, the smell of the great outdoors, but being out here, alone… It's got me so turned on."

"Yeah?"

She smirked and nodded. "Mmhm," she pulled him close to her. "We're the only ones around, Bri, we can be as loud as we want."

"So how about we play with Mother Nature's band?"

She giggled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, running her hands up his back, under his shirt. She felt his hands running over the skin of her legs before slipping under her shorts.

He broke the kiss. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded. "Absolutely." The next thing she knew they were nearly tearing each other's clothes off until they were both naked, making love under the stars.

It was primal, animalistic, and raw. But it was beautiful at the same time. After their multiple orgasms, Brian rolled off of her and she curled into him, her breath still heavy. "God, Liv that was—"

"I know," she smiled, kissing his chest. "God, baby, I don't know what got into you, but my God, it's so good," she whispered.

He stroked her hair gently. "You are insatiable," he whispered.

She grinned and kissed him softly. "Mm, you started it."

"We're both insatiable." He chuckled, and ran his hand over her back.

"I don't think I can move, my body is still tingling from orgasm after orgasm after orgasm," she said followed by a moan.

He smirked. "I'll carry you inside, lay you on the bed, hold you all night long, and tomorrow morning we can get up bright and early and go fishing and go on a hike, whatever you want to do."

She smiled. "That sounds perfect, but you're baiting my hook for me. Worms and I are not a good mix."

He kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "You got it baby." He gathered their clothes and then scooped her and the blanket up and carried her inside and into the bedroom of the cabin, laying her on the bed. "There we go."

She smiled up at him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He looked down at her and caressed her face. "Only for you."

She ran her hands over his chest. "Come hold me, let me fall asleep in your arms, we have a big adventure waiting for us early tomorrow morning."

He slid in the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close, kissing the back of her head. "Goodnight baby."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and nuzzled into her pillow. "Goodnight," she whispered.

The next morning, Brian's alarm went off around 5:00. Olivia groaned and rolled over in his arms. Brian kissed her forehead, still half asleep. "Morning, Sunshine."

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice slurred with sleep.

"Five."

She groaned. "Sleep."

He smirked and rubbed her back. "We gotta get out on that lake if we want to fish."

She nuzzled into his chest. "But you're so comfortable."

He smirked and lifted her chin with his finger, kissing her passionately, wrapping her in his arms completely, his fingers tangling in her hair. He broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. "Time to get up."

Olivia moaned into the kiss, smiling when he broke it. "I'm up, I'm up," she whispered. She caressed his face. "So, what does one wear fishing?" she asked, climbing on top of him, her chin resting on his chest.

He smirked and ran his hands up her back. "Clothes usually," he retorted.

"Oh, no naked fishing?"

"You really want to be naked around flying fish hooks?"

"Point taken." She smirked and kissed him again, rocking her hips against his, moaning softly.

His hands roamed her body, he moaned when she broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck. "Mm, Liv, baby, what has gotten into you?"

She smirked and sat up. "Nature bug," she shrugged with a wink. "You want it?"

His hands rested on her hips. "I can never say no to you, but we don't have time."

She smirked and leaned over him. "Mm, we have time for a quickie, the sun hasn't even started to rise yet. But uh, I can feel something else that has." She chuckled and kissed him passionately.

He groaned and broke the kiss. "Do what you do best, baby," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and sat back up, sinking onto him, moaning and gasping. She seethed as she started to move, fast and hard. They both knew they didn't have long, and they both knew they needed this release. Brian sat up and held her close as their hips moved together. "Oh, God!" She shouted in ecstasy as her back arched.

Brian started to rub her clit, fast and hard and he heard her moans get throaty. "That's it baby. You're so close, just let go."

She gasped and gripped his hair as her hips started to buck erratically. Her orgasm tore through her and her muscles clamped so tight around him it stilled his movements as he shot off inside her. She moaned again and fell against him as she finished. "Oh, God. Oh, Brian," she whispered, her chest heaving.

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Mm, what a way to wake up."

She chuckled and looked up at him. "Best way to start the day," she kissed him gently. She climbed off of him with a sigh and pulled him up. "Let's get dressed so we can get out on that lake." She walked over to her bag and grabbed a pair of shorts, a long sleeved shirt and a vest, looking at him. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Olivia Benson?"

She smiled. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad. Now get dressed," she said walking into the bathroom and getting dressed. She walked back into the bedroom and put on a pair of boots and socks. She looked at Brian. "So, how do I look?" she asked with a smile, turning in a circle for him to see her.

He walked over to her, dressed in cargo shorts and a flannel shirt. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms.

She giggled and kissed him. "I'm going to go put on some bug spray," she whispered. She grabbed a bottle of bug spray and walked outside, spraying every inch of her body and letting it dry, and repeating the process a couple more times.

Brian walked out and coughed. "You don't need to bathe in it, babe."

She looked up at him. "I'm not about to get West Nile or Lyme Disease or anything like that."

He smiled. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her temple.

She smiled and leaned into him. "I love you too." She kissed him softly. "Let's get out on that water."

They walked over to the dock and got in the boat, motoring out to the middle of the lake where they stopped and anchored. Brian got their fishing rods all set up, baiting their hooks, and helping Olivia cast her line out. Once both of them had their lines cast out, they say back and relaxed, waiting for a bite.

Olivia felt a tug and she gasped. "I think I have a bite," she whispered excitedly.

Brian put his hands on hers, helping her reel in her line. As it neared the surface he could see that she indeed caught a fish. He helped her get the fish into the boat and off the line, putting it in the cooler. "You caught your first fish baby," he whispered in her ear, kissing her softly.

She smiled. "I can honestly say, I never thought I'd ever be catching a fish…" She kissed him again softly, seeing his line start to pull. "I think you got something too."

Brian reeled in his own line and pulled up a fish. "Look at that. We both got lucky, and relatively quickly."

She smiled and rested against him. "It's so nice out here, so peaceful," She whispered, closing her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head, running his hands over her arms. "Aren't you glad we came out here?"

"Mm, very. Can we stay forever?"

He stroked her hair and nodded. "I'd like that."

She nuzzled further into him. "Me too," she whispered. She heard her stomach growl. "I think I'm hungry." She chuckled and looked up at him.

"Want to pack it in, head back and I'll cook up this fish and we can have a good lunch?"

She nodded. "I'd like that."

He smiled and motored them back to the dock, helping her out of the boat and walking back into the cabin with her, carrying the cooler inside. "How about you go get comfortable while I make lunch."

She smiled. "You're so good to me, Bri," she whispered.

He kissed her softly, pulling her close. He broke the kiss and smiled. "Lunch will be ready shortly."

She smiled and walked off to shower and change. Once she finished her shower she slipped into yoga pants and a tank top, padding out to the kitchen, just as Brian finished cooking the fish. "Smells good."

He looked at her. "You look amazing, Liv." He looked over her. "Pasta salad okay with the fish?"

She blushed. "Oh stop it." She kissed him gently and opened their refrigerator, grabbing them each a bottle of water and the pasta salad they bought before coming up to the cabin. "Perfect." She handed him a bottle and opened hers and took a swig.

"Take a compliment once in a while, huh?" he teased, plating their lunch handing her a plate and walking to the living room, sitting on the couch with her as they ate.

Olivia smiled. "Mm, this is amazing, baby."

They finished their lunch and cuddled up together. After about an hour Olivia looked up at him and smirked. She maneuvered her body so she was straddling him and she wrapped her arms around him, leaning in and kissing him. It started out slow, but quickly started to get heated. They made out heavily for about fifteen minutes until Olivia pulled away, covering her mouth. "What's wrong, Liv?"

She shook her head, getting up from his lap and running to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She wretched for a good five minutes once her stomach was empty and she moaned, getting up and splashing water on her face, rinsing her mouth out before walking back out. "Sorry," she whispered.

He got up and ran to her, pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'll be okay. I just need to lie down," she said gently. "Come hold me?" she asked.

He kissed her forehead. "You bet, babe. Come on." He walked to the bedroom with her, letting her climb into bed and he climbed in the opposite side. He felt her curl up next to him, her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes, trying to get her head to stop pounding. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She woke up a few hours later, but only to run to the bathroom, throwing up nothing but bile. She brushed her teeth and walked back out, seeing Brian looking at her. "I'm fine."

"That's the second time today you've thrown up, you don't throw up."

She looked at him. "Maybe it was the pasta salad, or the fish, I don't know I just want to sleep."

"I'm just worried about you. Maybe we should head home so you can rest in our bed and get better."

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine by morning." She took a small sip of her water and climbed back into bed. She kissed the corner of Brian's mouth and nuzzled back into him.

He nodded. "Okay, get some rest, I'm here if you need me," he whispered, holding her.

The next morning, Olivia felt a little better, she drank some water and they enjoyed a quiet breakfast, but again, an hour after eating she was in the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach and dry heaving. Every time she tried to put something in her stomach she would throw it up. "It's just a bug, I'll be fine tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday. I really think we should consider going home."

"Bri, this trip means a lot to you, I don't want to ruin it because of some stupid bug."

"Hey, you mean more to me than any camping trip," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. "Baby, you're miserable, you aren't feeling well, we can always come back another time when you're feeling better."

She looked into his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine, but can we leave tomorrow morning? I just don't feel like moving right now," she whispered.

Brian kissed her forehead. "Absolutely." He crawled into bed with her and held her close, kissing her temple, softly caressing her skin. "Get some rest, baby," he whispered.

She smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep. She was up several times during the night throwing up, and when the sun came up the next morning, she felt Brian gently kissing her to wake her up. She broke the kiss and groaned. "Is it morning already?"

"It is, I have everything all packed, car is all packed, we just need to climb in and go."

She moaned. "Carry me?"

"You got it baby girl, come on." He picked her up and carried her out to the car, helping her in the passenger side. He got in the driver's side and before his door was closed Olivia was back asleep. He smiled over at her and gently squeezed her knee.

It took them a couple hours to get back, but when they did he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Brian. "We're home?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he caressed her face. "Do you need me to carry you up, or do you think you got it?"

"No, I'll walk." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. "Do you need help getting things inside?"

"No, you go lie down. Hey, call the doctor, okay?"

She groaned and nodded. She walked upstairs and did as Brian said, called her doctor, and got an appointment for later that day.

Brian walked in and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel right now?"

She shrugged. "Tired, hungry, but I'm kind of afraid to eat anything."

"You should try."

She took a deep breath. "Maybe just some dry toast and ginger ale." Luckily she was able to keep that down. She took a small nap before her appointment.

She got home about an hour and a half after she left, insisting that she go alone, that she was capable of doing this. She walked in and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Brian looked at her. "You look happy."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, looking deep into his eyes. "I figured it out… well, the doctor did."

"Figured what out?"

"The nausea, why I've been so insatiable lately," she whispered looking at his lips for a moment before looking into his eyes again.

"Well, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Not a thing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." She saw his puzzled face and she leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You're…"

She nodded excitedly, tears in her eyes. "We're having a baby." She couldn't help but smile as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. He picked her up and spun her around and she giggled.

He broke the kiss, set her down, and got down on his knees, kissing her belly. "You're going to be like your mama huh? No outdoors?"

Olivia laughed out loud and pulled him up. "Now, kiss me," she whispered and paused. "And make love to me."

He kissed her and walked her back into their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista! Next up is Desk! If you have a word, send it to me, and I'll write it for you. xx**


	10. Desk

**Okay, this is Kayliegh's (kayleighhegart1 on Twitter) word, Desk. This is set during tomorrow's episode, the night Olivia gets sworn in as sergeant. For the purpose of this fic, please assume that Olivia's dress blues consist of a pencil skirt, rather than the slacks we saw in the preview clip today. Other than that, it seems like everything else is as accurate as it could possibly be in this situation. Also, just so everyone knows, I'm going to be writing the stories of the words of people I've not yet written words for, then will be jumping around. So, without further delay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in what used to be Captain Cragen's office— before he left; before he left on a cruise around the world and left her in charge of her fellow detectives. Here she was in her dress blues, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose trying desperately to get the throbbing in her head to go away. Her shoes were off, haphazardly lying under the desk as her feet were propped on the desk. There was no one else in the squad room; she'd sent everyone home for the day.<p>

She was sworn in as sergeant today, which is why she was in her dress blues. The three people she wanted there the most weren't. The only three faces she wanted to see when she looked out at the crowd were Brian's, Cragen's, and Munch's. None of them were there. She let out a scoff and fought the tears. She just wanted to share this joy with the people that meant the most to her. She heard a knock at the door and she closed her eyes. "It's open."

"Sergeant Benson," he said with a smirk on his face.

Olivia's eyes shot open and she gasped, standing up and rushing over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Bri! You came!" she whispered excitedly.

"Of course I did. Brought you roses, too." He said, producing them from behind his back.

She smiled and pulled him close by his tie, kissing him passionately. She let out a soft moan and broke the kiss. "I wish you could have been at the ceremony, but I'm glad you're here now."

"I'd have killed to be there, baby. I'm so proud of you," he whispered, holding her tight.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him. "I never thought this would be me, commanding officer over the squad that I've come to love so much." She scoffed slightly. "I'm turning into Cragen, sending everyone home and just… sitting in this office."

"You had an emotional rollercoaster of a day, baby." He kissed her forehead. "And as long as you don't start turning into a sixty three year old man, we'll be good."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her softly. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Have I ever told you how drop dead gorgeous you look in dress blues?"

She smiled. "I think you may have mentioned it this morning when you saw me in them," she winked.

"Ah, that's right. Well, have I told you how irresistible they make you?" he asked as his lips attached to her neck.

She let out a small moan. "Mm, that's a new one," she whispered.

He slipped a hand under the pencil skirt of her uniform, feeling the lace on the edge of her thigh high stockings, the clasps of the garter belt holding them up. "So sexy," he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and took the pins from her hair, shaking it loose from the French twist it had been in all day. "Kiss me," she whispered.

He let his fingers tangle in her hair as he pulled her to his body, his lips meshing with hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bunched her skirt up, picking her up and sitting her on the desk. He smirked and looked at her. "Here?"

She nodded. "Shut the blinds, lock the doors," she said in a breathy whisper, standing back up and helping him make sure the office was as private as it could get. He came up behind her when they were done and wrapped his arms around her. She groaned and wiggled her ass against him.

He groaned and gripped her hips. "You want me to bed you over the desk, fuck your pussy from behind?" he asked in a gruff whisper. He heard her gasp and moan. "That a yes?"

She nodded and moaned. "God yes."

He smirked and walked her forward to the edge of the desk. She laid her torso across the desk, feeling him pull her skirt back up, revealing her black lace thong. He slapped her ass and she moaned loudly. He ran his finger under the fabric of her thong, lifting it and pushing the lace to the side. He ran his fingers over her slit and groaned. "Fuck, baby, you're dripping."

She let out a groan, a smirk on her face. "Fuck me baby, fuck me hard." She heard him unzip his pants and felt the tip of his dick teasing her entrance. She arched her back, pushing her ass back towards him. "Baby please," she moaned, gripping the edges of the cherry wood desk.

He smirked and gripped her hips hard, pulling her back towards him, pushing into her hard and fast. She moaned and seethed, her body going rigid from the pure ecstasy that ran through her. He started to move inside of her, thrusting hard, purposefully inside of her, hearing her gasps and sighs. He gripped her hair and pulled her up, holding her close to his body. "You like that baby?" She whimpered and moaned. "Say it."

She gasped and arched her back. "Oh, FUCK! I love it," she screamed out, feeling him fill her so completely. She moved her hips into his, she felt him kiss her neck, biting gently on the skin, sucking. "More, baby, more. Please." She begged.

"You want me to rub your clit while my dick fucks your hot, tight pussy?"

"You know I do, baby. God stop teasing me and just fuck me good," she moaned, falling forward onto the desk again.

He slipped one hand around to her front, into her panties and he started to rub her swollen clit, hard and fast. He felt her start to contract around him, milking him. "Oh, fuck you feel incredible," he whispered.

She groaned, feeling him pinching, slapping, rubbing her clit. "You're gonna make me come baby," she gripped his hand in hers grinding hips harder into his hand. "Oh, fuck me!"

"Come on baby, let me feel you come. I'm right behind you, come for me, Liv," he whispered gruffly into her ear.

She gasped and gripped the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles turned white. Her walls clamped down around him, stilling him inside her, feeling the wetness seep out of her, running down her legs. "Oh, fuck!" She rode out her orgasm, groaning when she felt him release inside of her. "Oooooh, God!" she grunted, her face pressed against the wood of the desk beneath her.

"So good, baby," he whispered. He pulled out of her. She turned around and pulled herself onto the desk, laying back.

"God, baby, that was incredible," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

He ran his hands over her thighs leaning in and starting to kiss her juices off her skin, undoing the clasps on the garter belt, taking her stockings off, one at a time. He heard her moan and he smirked. "I want to make sure you're clean, baby. Tastes so good."

She gasped and arched her back off the desk. "God, Bri, you're going to fucking kill me."

"Mm, well I don't want to do that. I just want to fuck you."

Olivia smirked. "We should probably get home then, before someone comes back in and hears us."

"You should probably clean up this puddle over here."

"Stop! Bri, please tell me you're kidding?" She immediately got up and looked at the floor, seeing a small amount of her ejaculate on the floor. She hit his chest. "Brian Cassidy I could kill you."

He got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, speaking in her ear. "Couldn't we just have angry sex at the apartment?"

"What has gotten into you tonight, Bri? I know you have a healthy appetite, but you're never _this _insatiable."

He smirked and kissed her gently. "There's something invigorating about my sexy girlfriend being a sergeant now, like I'm being a naughty school boy."

She chuckled. "Mm, well, _detective_, I suppose I should get used to this then, huh?"

"Most definitely, especially every time you're in dress blues. Like I said, you're irresistible in them, baby."

She hopped off the desk, standing before him. "How about we head home so you can… take them off me," she said, picking his tie up, pulling him gently as she turned and grinned.

He growled in her ear. "Yes, please." He fixed her skirt and gripped her hips again. "You want to clean up in here first. Cover our tracks?"

She grabbed the paper towels and cleaned up her mess, straightening up a little, opening the blinds and unlocking the doors. "Come on sexy, let's get outta here," she winked, her hand out, reaching for his.

They walked to the car, hand in hand, and then drove to their apartment. Before the front door was even closed, Brian's lips were on hers. She moaned, hearing the door shut behind him, she led him into the bathroom, their lips still attached. She broke the kiss. "Help me out of these?" she asked in a whisper.

He pulled her hips into his. "Absolutely. Then a shower?"

"Mm, you know it," she bit her bottom lip. "But, be careful with the dress blues. Gotta bring them in for dry cleaning," she whispered, feeling his hands run over her body, starting to peel away the layers of her formal uniform away. She started undressing him, and before long, both of them were naked.

He walked her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. They stepped in, under the warm spray and continued kissing. Their kiss turned passionate quickly. She pushed him against the shower wall and smirked, pulling away. "Sergeant Benson's hungry," she whispered, kissing down his torso to have her way with him.

After they had their fun in the shower they dried off. They heated up some leftovers from the fridge and cuddled on the couch, stealing kisses as they had their dinner. When they finished, Olivia laid her head on Brian's shoulder, her eyes getting heavy. He turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Olivia."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you, too, Bri." He rubbed her back and gently stroked her hair. "You're going to put me to sleep," she whispered.

"Someone's worn out," he smirked.

She chuckled. "We had quite an eventful evening," she kissed his cheek. "Quite a work out, I'm surprised you're not exhausted yourself. You, my love, were incredible."

"You were equally amazing."

She shook her head and straddled him so she could look into his eyes. "Baby that was…" She shook her head, closed her eyes and sighed. "Mm. Words can't describe it. We've had some pretty incredible sex, nights when we were both insatiable, but tonight, you had this spark that was ignited that I've never experienced with anyone before and baby it was, and is so sexy, and so satisfying. Makes me crave it," she seethed, resting her forehead against his.

"Now who's insatiable?"

She chuckled and kissed him softly. She broke the kiss quickly. "We have to do that more often… At least until SVU gets a new captain. I'm not sure how much said new captain would like us sneaking into their office after hours and fucking each other senseless on their desk."

"Eh, we could always put it past them." He saw her glare and he laughed. "Liv, babe, I was kidding. It was a joke."

She smirked. "Good, cause I wouldn't want to have to punish you Detective Cassidy," she winked.

He gripped her ass and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "You can punish me whenever you want to, Sergeant Benson."

She gasped and bit his earlobe, gently sucking on it. She peppered his neck with kisses then kissed him passionately, her hands cradling his face. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, laying her on the bed. She looked up at him. "Hey Bri," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his face buried in her neck.

She gripped his hair, gently tugging, pulling him up to look into his eyes. "It's bedtime," she whispered with a giggle.

He gently bit on the skin. "You're a fucking tease."

She smirked. "You love me, and we both have early days tomorrow. Trust me, baby. You'll thank me later."

He groaned and rolled off of her, pulling her close, wrapping her in his arms. "Fine. I love you," he whispered in her ear, cocooning them in the blankets.

She smiled and nuzzled into him, relishing in the warmth of the blankets around her. "Mm. I love you. Good night," she whispered.

"Good night," he whispered back, and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. The next word up is "Bubbles".**


	11. Bubbles

**Okay, this is Faith's (LovingLivid on Twitter) word "Bubbles". This could have gone SO many ways. Cute, kinky... so, I gave us the best of both worlds. I start out cute and turn quite sexy. This was also partially inspired by _Pretty Woman_ and an episode of _Friends_, where Ross talks about "The night of five times"... So, here it is. Cute & Sexy "Bubbles"**

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in a hot, lavender scented bubble bath, her hair up in a ponytail, sipping a glass of wine. After the day she had, she needed this relaxation. She heard Brian's voice call out her name and she smiled. "In the bathroom, babe!" she called back. She heard him walk in and she looked back at him. "Hey you," she smiled.<p>

He kissed her lips softly and smiled. "Hey yourself; rough day?"

She groaned. "You don't know the half of it." She took a sip of her wine and rested her head against the tub. "How about you take those clothes off and join me?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He stripped out of his clothes and went to get in behind her.

"Mm, uh-uh, come on, up here." She smiled and spread her legs that were bent at the knee. She saw him get in and she gently smacked his ass before he sat down in front of her; she giggled.

"Oh, you think you're cute?" he asked with a smirk, leaning against her.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Hmm, no, but you do," she whispered in his ear with a giggle, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

He ran his hands over her legs and smiled. "Well, you are adorable, and sexy, and beautiful," he looked up and back at her, a boyish grin on his face.

She kissed his lips. "It's what happens when you have an adorable, sexy boyfriend," she smiled, running her hands over her chest, wrapping her legs around him. She leaned back, pulling him to lay back on her and she let out a small moan. "This is perfect," she whispered, closing her eyes. She took a sip of her wine, handing the glass to Brian who also took a sip. He placed it on the floor by the tub and rubbed her legs.

"I love these legs."

"Each of my legs is thirty-six inches from hip to toe. So, you have seventy two inches of love wrapped around you right now," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. She picked up a washcloth and ran it over his chest.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "You're so good to me, baby."

She peppered the side of his face and neck with kisses, wrapping her arms around him. "It's the least I can do for you after everything you've done for me," she smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'd do anything for you, baby. I love you."

She smiled and mumbled into his skin. "I love you, too."

They relaxed with each other until the water started to go cold. Brian stood up first, moving the wine glass and stepping out of the tub before helping her out, getting them each a towel. He wrapped his around his waist and Olivia secured hers around her breasts. "You're so sexy in nothing but a towel."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Mm, so are you." She rested her forehead against his. "I can finally give you a proper hello," she whispered. "Hi."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi," he whispered, looking into his eyes. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and moaned softly. As his tongue slipped past her lips, her hand moved to caress his face.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "I've been craving that kiss all day." She ran her hands over his chest. "Mm, so strong," she whispered.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy Liv?"

She giggled. "See, that's just it. I don't have to try. I could be sitting on the couch in a pair of old sweats and a hoddie and it would drive you crazy."

He smirked. "You could, baby. You could."

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Can we get dressed and have a really, really hot make out session on the bed?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "We're off tomorrow, so all night long baby."

She smiled and kissed him quickly, walking into the bedroom, slipping into a pair of lace boy shorts and old sweats and one of Brian's hoodies, smiling when he came in.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you. Now get dressed so I can make out with you." She walked over and lay on her side of the bed, watching him.

He quickly put on a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt and walked over to the bed, climbing onto his side. He lay facing her and smiled. "Come here, gorgeous."

She smiled and rolled to face him, moving closer to him, caressing his face, her thumb running over his lips. Her lips met his in a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate. She tangled their legs together letting out a moan. He rolled them so he was on top of her, running his hands over her body as they kissed.

He held her closer, deepening the kiss with each passing moment. He only broke the kiss when they both needed air. Her chest was heaving; her eyes were dark, boring into his. "God, you're so sexy," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She arched her back and moaned. She felt him pull back, blowing on the spot he just kissed that was slightly wet with his saliva. She shivered and gasped. "Bri, baby," she whispered. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love kissing you," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and shivered again, feeling his breath on her neck. He felt her arms wrap around him and he looked down at her. He smiled and shook his head. "I love you so much," he whispered. He gently ran his fingers over her lips.

She kissed the pads of his fingers and ran one of her hands up to cradle his head. "I love you, too." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, feeling his tongue make its way into her mouth. She moaned and teased his tongue with hers, smirking when she heard him moan in return. She moved her hips up into his, groaning gently when she felt his erection rub against her clit for just a second. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "You're hard," she whispered softly, stating the obvious.

"All for you, baby," he groaned.

"You want to fuck me?" He buried his head in her neck, growling. She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes," she whispered. She flipped them, straddling him feeling his hands gripping her hips. "You want to feel my tight pussy around your thick dick? You want to fuck me hard, make me come over and over and over again?"

"God, the things you do to me, Liv," he whispered, laying back, in awe of the woman on top of him.

She smiled and gently rocked her hips into his. "I could do this all night, baby. Talk dirty, just to torture you. I know how much you like dirty talk."

"Oh, you're evil," He sat up and looked into her eyes. "What if I want more than dirty talk tonight?"

She smirked and unzipped the hoodie she had on, keeping it on her body. "When don't you want more than dirty talk?"

He saw the bare skin of her torso come into view and he licked his lips, not paying attention to anything she said. He ran his hands up her back, under the material of the sweatshirt. "What was that you were saying?"

She giggled and leaned in to his lips, kissing him softly. She giggled and pulled away gently. "I love you," she lifted his chin. "I love to tease you, and seduce you, because we both get rewarded in the end."

He chuckled. "Now who has a one track mind?"

She shrugged. "Hard to have anything else on my mind when my boyfriend is a sex god," she chuckled.

"A god, huh?" he asked with a conceited grin on his face, puffing his chest out a little.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his chest. "Well, I've never had another man make me come so many times in one night," she bit her bottom lip. "I believe six is our personal best?" she asked, her eyes moving to look at his lips.

He smirked and tilted his head slightly. "You, uh, want to try for seven?" he asked, looking over her body.

She licked her lips and shrugged the hoodie off her shoulders, the cold air instantly making her nipples bead. "Now you're talking," she smiled and kissed him passionately. She felt him start to massage her breasts and she moaned gently. She broke the kiss, only to attach her lips to his neck, sucking and biting on the skin. Her hips started to grind into his, gripping onto his short hair.

He gripped her hips, moving his hips with hers. He moaned and let his head fall back. He wondered if he could bottle the ecstasy coursing through his veins at this moment, if he could sell it, make a billion dollars and whisk Olivia away to a private island for the rest of their lives. "Fuck baby," he held her close to his body.

She grinned and moved her lips to his ear. "Yes, please," she whispered seductively. She groaned and gasped. "Oh, God, I'm gonna come. Oh, Bri, yes!" she moaned as she ground her hips harder and faster into his, needing her release.

He groaned and felt her body tense, quickly flipping them, pushing his fingers into her sweats and her panties and deep into her wet pussy. He started moving them hard and fast. "Oh, yeah baby, so wet," he whispered.

She gasped and arched her back. She'd already had one orgasm and was quickly approaching her second when she felt him pull his fingers out. She groaned and looked up at him, feeling him pull her pants and panties off, taking his clothes off before pushing his fingers back inside of her. She let out a sigh and gripped the sheets. She felt him start to suck her clit and she gripped the back of his head. "Fuck me baby!" she gasped. "Ooh, fuck me!"

He smirked and looked up at her. "You're coming again, I can feel it; I can feel your pussy pulsing around my fingers."

She arched off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream as her second orgasm wracked her body. She felt him take his fingers out of her and push his dick into her fast and hard, earning a squeal from her, her third orgasm coming hot on the heels of her second one. "Oh, dear God!" she shouted in ecstasy, not caring what time it was or who heard her.

He chuckled and started moving his hips into hers, groaning. "God, baby, you're so tight," he whispered, gently biting on her neck as their hips moved as one. It didn't take long for him to bring her to seven, earth shattering orgasms; he came with her as she hit her seventh and final climax of the evening. "Oh, Liv. Oh, baby that was incredible." He whispered as he rolled off of her.

She lay on her back, panting heavily. She rolled her head to the side to look at him, a sated smile on her face. "My body, oh God, it still feels so good. It's still tingling. Oh, shit," she whispered, laughing gently. "It's a good thing we're off tomorrow; I'm not going to be able to walk."

He smiled. "We got to seven."

She closed her eyes and moaned gently. "Seven earth shattering orgasms in a row." She shook her head. "Oh, God, I'm going to sleep good tonight."

"Hey, I know you inside and out. I know how and where to touch you to make you come all night."

She rolled on her side and looked into his eyes. "You're the only one who knows me so well baby." She kissed him softly, moving closer to him, nuzzling into his body, feeling him wrap his arms around her. "Mm, I love you Bri," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"I love you, too, Liv," he whispered back. He rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. He felt her breathing even out, she was asleep. He smiled and looked at her. "Good night, Angel," he whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. I think I may do "Baby" next, since I seem to have a few requests for that one. If you have a word you'd like me to write a one shot for, send it to me on Twitter or in a review! **


	12. Baby

**So, here's what I hope will happen on Wednesday, though I know that most likely it won't be EXACTLY like this. I just need that damn test to be positive. This was one that was highly requested, so, that's why I didn't say this is so and so's word. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked through the small drug store, her heart pounding in her chest, but she had a smile on her face. She'd waited for this day for so long, and here she was. She turned down the aisle and looked for what she needed to give her the answers she so desperately sought. She stopped in the middle of the aisle and picked up a box, smiling down at it. <em>Pregnancy Test<em> read the front. The butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach that morning after she threw up for the third day in a row and she realized her period was late only flapped their wings harder. She put the box in her basket and wandered through the drug store, picking up a few things for the apartment.

She immediately went home and went right to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub, reading the back of the box over and over again. After about an hour of reveling in the moment she took one of the tests, letting it be for the five minutes required for the results to come clear. She was anxious, walking around the apartment, cleaning up. She wasn't sure when Brian would be home, but she needed to know. She heard the timer on her phone beep and she rushed back to the bathroom and picked up the test, her eyes closed, saying a silent prayer to whichever God in whichever religion was listening. She opened her eyes and looked down at the test, a smile started to spread across her face.

She felt the tears spring up to her eyes and she sat on the edge of the tub. "I'm pregnant." She rested her hand on her flat abdomen looking down. "Hi there, baby," she whispered.

She pulled her phone out and sent Brian a quick text. _Any idea when you'll be home?_

Brian answered quickly. _No clue yet. Tucker's being an ass... As usual._

Olivia sighed and bit back the tears. _Ok, well just get home ASAP. It's important._

Brian felt a lump in his throat, this was it. She was leaving him because he was never home. Not that he could blame her. He would do anything to keep her. He would go back to working at the Bronx courthouse if it meant that she could stay with Olivia. _I'll be there as soon as I can, beautiful. I love you._

She smiled at her phone. _I love you more, baby._ She walked into the bedroom, putting on a sexy bra and panty set, writing on her stomach 'WELCOME HOME DADDY' in magic marker. She put on a silk robe and tied it shut.

She walked into the kitchen and started dinner. Once it was ready she sat and waited. When eight o'clock rolled around and he wasn't home she ate, putting a plate in the microwave for him, and putting the rest of the leftovers away. When ten o'clock rolled around and she could no longer keep her eyes open, she went to bed, still in her lingerie and robe.

Brian walked in a little after 11:30, walking into the bedroom quietly, seeing Olivia sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her and gently stroked her hair, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She stirred, and he looked down at her. "Go back to sleep, baby."

She groaned. "No, I need to change," she mumbled, still half asleep. She looked up at him. "Help me?" she asked in a tired voice.

He smiled. "Absolutely, come here," he whispered. He helped her sit up and he kissed her neck softly, untying her robe.

She let out a soft moan, shrugging the robe off, forgetting about the message written on her stomach. "Bri," she whispered.

He looked over her body, seeing the writing on her skin. "Welcome home daddy?" He questioned.

She gasped and looked into his eyes, a smile on her face. "I told you it was important."

He looked into her eyes. "You mean... You're?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, a smile spreading across her face. He was quiet and her face fell. She got up only to have him pull her back; she shrugged out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door, sliding down it, crying.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Baby, please. Let me in."

She shook her head, sobbing silently. "No, Bri, you're not happy about this baby."

He rested his head against the door. "I am, Liv. I'm so happy baby. I was just shocked. Please, let me on baby."

She moved away from the door, sitting by the wall, leaning against it. She saw him come in. He sat next to her on the floor. "You're really happy about this?" she questioned, looking at her legs, terrified of the fact that the man she was in love with, the man who was the father of the child she was carrying, was going to leave because he didn't want this baby.

He had tears in his eyes and he nodded. "More than happy, baby. I'm going to be a daddy. You're making me a daddy and I can't wait."

She looked over at him. "You're crying," she whispered. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy, so relieved. When you told me you had something important to tell me, I thought you were leaving me," he whispered and turned to face her. He caressed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Leaving you?" She shook her head, caressing his face. "No, no baby, never."

He kissed her passionately, breaking the kiss and holding her tight. "I'm never letting you go, Liv. I love you so much. I never want to lose you," he whispered, cradling her head with one hand.

"You never will, Bri. I'm never going anywhere." She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. "WE'RE never going anywhere." She smiled, tears slipping down her face. "We're having a baby."

He smiled and kissed her tears away. "We're really having a baby." He kissed her stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I just found out you're in there, and I already love you so much. I can't wait to meet you."

Olivia smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're so amazing," she whispered, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

He looked up at her. "So are you, baby," he whispered. He stood up and helped her up. "Come on," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, feeling him pull her close. She grinned and broke the kiss. "I just remembered I'm still in my lingerie. Help me out of it?" she asked in a whisper against his lips.

"Is that your way of asking me to celebrate the news?"

She smirked and shrugged. "Maybe," she responded with a coy giggle.

He grinned and picked her up, his hands on her ass, supporting her. "Under the circumstances I think a celebration is definitely in order." He kissed her chest gently before returning his lips to hers. The passion that ran through the kiss was enough to get any hardcore user high for the rest of their life. He walked her into the bedroom, and set her down, running his hands up her back lightly.

She moaned gently and arched her back, biting his lip and gently pulling back before breaking the kiss. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled when she felt her bra come loose. She shrugged it off and instantly felt her nipples harden from the contact of the cool air around them. She saw him lick his lips and she kissed his neck and up to his ear. "See something you like, baby?"

He groaned and pulled her hips to his. "God, yes," he whispered back to her, his hands rubbing her ass before slapping it playfully. She grinned and bit down on the skin of his neck.

She let out a breath. "I want you, baby." She moved her hips into his, moaning gently.

He groaned and gripped her ass. "I need you," he whispered.

She smirked and started undressing him, getting his shirt and suit jacket off. She knelt in front of him and pushed his pants and boxers over his hips, freeing his erection. She licked her lips and smiled. "Mm, so hard baby," she whispered, stroking his dick, looking up into his eyes. She licked up his shaft and smirked when she heard him moan. "You like that, baby? You want more?"

He let his head fall back then looked down at her, his fingers tangling in her hair. "Yeah, Liv. You want to wrap your lips around my hard dick?"

She moaned and took him into her mouth, looking up at him as she moved her head so her lips caressed all the nooks and crannies of his penis, until the tip hit the back of her throat. She ran her tongue around him, her eyes locked with his as her hand started massaging his balls.

He moaned and seethed. "Shit, baby, I love how you suck my dick."

She smiled and licked the tip. "Yeah, you like your dick in my warm mouth, my tongue swirling around it? You gonna come for me baby? Come in my mouth, let me taste you?" she spoke in a high pitched, aroused tone. Her thumb pressing against his perineum, rubbing it in a circle.

"Oh, fuck Liv!" He groaned. Within seconds her lips were back around his dick. "Oh, baby I'm gonna come."

She smiled and moaned softly. She tasted his release and she swallowed it all. She let him go with a pop and she licked her lips, looking up at him. She stood up and kissed him passionately, pressing her body against his. "You taste so good, baby," she whispered against his lips.

He groaned and picked her up. "Let me taste you, Liv. Let me taste your sweet pussy," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She let out a whiney moan and nodded. "Please baby, I need it."

He laid her on the bed and took her panties off, kneeling between her legs and running a finger up her slit, mesmerized by how dripping wet she was. He pushed two fingers inside her and started to suck on her clit.

She gasped and moaned, arching her back, her hand gripping the back of his head. "Oh God, Bri!"

He smirked and chuckled, which sent pleasurable shockwaves through her body causing her hips to buck up. He gripped her hips and smiled. "Easy, baby."

"It's so good, Bri. Baby, please!"

His fingers started to move and he sucked her clit harder, gently nipping at it. He felt her walls start to contract around him and he smirked. "That's it baby, come on. Come for me, baby," he whispered.

She grasped the sheets in her hands and let out a grunt. "Shit, baby," her body went rigid and bit her bottom lip as her orgasm flooded her body. She rode out her orgasm and she collapsed on the bed, looking down at him.

He kissed up her body, kissing her lips passionately as he caressed her sides. "I love how you taste," he whispered.

She moaned gently and kissed his neck. "I love you so much baby."

He kissed her forehead and rolled off her, lying on his side so he was facing her. "I love you, too."

She rolled to face him and looked into his eyes. "I can't believe it, we're having a baby." Her smile lit up her face.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "We are, and he or she is going to be loved so much."

She nuzzled into him. "This baby is already loved so much and we just found out today."

He kissed her forehead. "Just wait until we tell everyone else."

"I don't want to say anything until I'm through my first trimester. I don't want to jinx anything, with how high risk I'll be, just given my age."

"You tell me when you're ready to tell people about it and I'll shout it from the rooftops."

Olivia smiled and kissed him gently. "I'm so glad you're excited about this."

"The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with is having my baby, how can I not be excited?"

She kissed his chest and looked into his eyes. "You mean it, you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

She bit her bottom lip. "You have some time tomorrow? Or maybe we could both take the morning off?"

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"OB/GYN appointment," she smiled. "And then maybe we head to the courthouse, make it official," she said softly; so softly she wasn't sure he heard her.

"You ready for that?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I weren't. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. For better or worse, richer or poorer, until death do us part."

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, holding her tight. "I'll take the whole day off, baby. Tucker can kiss my ass. You're far more important to me that keeping him happy."

She smiled and hugged him. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life," she whispered.

"I just wish I had a ring to give you," he whispered, looking down at her.

"I don't need a ring, baby. A ring is something material, all I need is your love, Brian."

"You've got it. All of it, forever," he whispered. She closed her eyes and he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a box with a ring in it. He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "You've got a ring too," he smiled.

She looked at her finger and up at him. "What— When?"

He caressed her face. "I've had it for a few months. I've just been waiting for the right time."

"How come you said you didn't have one?"

"I wanted to throw you off," he kissed her forehead. "Surprise you even more."

She kissed him passionately, climbing on top of him. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you, too Liv. More than I could ever possibly describe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. Next up is a Bensaro chapter. Haven't decided on a word yet.**


	13. Gym

**This is a Bensaro One Shot for NCIS SVU Enough Said. I think it's a smutty little diddy and I think it's pretty good. At least I hope so. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia grabbed her gym bag from her locker and looked at her partner. "Ready to get your ass kicked by a chick?"<p>

Nick slung his gym bag over his shoulder. "It's funny that you think you can outlast me in the gym."

She walked over to him, inches away from him, looking over his body. "Is it? I have incredible stamina," she whispered.

He looked at her, it took everything he had in him not to grab her and throw her against the lockers and fuck her senseless. "How about we make this a little more interesting?"

"You mean a bet? Am I going to have to worry about you and gambling now too?"

"You scared?"

She scoffed. "Not on your life Amaro." She winked and crossed her arms. "What are your terms?"

"I win; you give me a lap dace."

She nodded. "And if I win?"

"What do you want me to do, that I won't be doing because I'm going to kick your ass?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If I win," she tapped the corner of her mouth with her finger. "You have to let me tie you up and have some fun." She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"You're on, partner. Come on, get ready to get creamed."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

They got to the gym and changed into their workout gear. Nick in a muscle shirt and basketball shorts and Olivia in a sports bra and spandex running shorts. She walked out and Nick saw her. "Wow."

She smiled. "See something you like, Amaro?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, you trying to seduce me?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." She walked over to the treadmill. "Let's get this thing started. First one to stop loses?"

He got on the treadmill next to her and he nodded. "You're on Benson."

She chuckled. "I can't wait to tie you up Nick." She shook her head and started her treadmill, slowly upping the speed until she was running, and Nick did the same.

Nick looked over at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, you're going to be giving me a damn hot lap dance."

She rolled her eyes and kept running, a smile on her face. She knew her breasts were bouncing with every step she took. She felt his eyes on her and she pulled her hair up into a pony tail, her pace staying steady. She was doing everything she could to tease him, knowing that she had a better chance of winning if she could get him aroused. She opened her water bottle, taking a sip and letting the cool water wash over her chest, gasping. "Mm."

He was mesmerized by her, his hands gripping the hand rails so he didn't go flying off the back of the treadmill. He knew what she was doing and he nodded. Two could play at this game. He took his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He looked over at her and smirked. "Getting a little… hot."

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes and the next thing she knew she had a sharp pain in her knee. She stopped the treadmill and quickly got off laying on the floor. "FUCK!" She seethed and closed her eyes.

Nick quickly got off his treadmill and knelt next to her. "Liv, you okay?"

She had her fist balled up and resting on her forehead. "Yeah, it's this stupid knee thing, acts up every once in a while."

"Knee thing?"

"I tore my ACL as a teenager, worked it back up in physical therapy but it still bothers me every now and again. I also have patella femoral syndrome."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "The muscles around my knee cap aren't strong enough to keep it in place. It's not as bad as the ACL thing though."

He knelt between her legs and started stretching her knee out, bending it and straightening it. "Hey, this wasn't a fair—"

"No, no. You won fair and square, you'll get your lap dance, Nicky." She smirked at him. She let out a breathy moan. "I just need to take a pill, I have them in my gym bag."

"You want me to get it for you?"

"Yeah, the tramadol." She sat up, her bad knee bent.

"Liv, I never should have challenged you," he said, handing her the pill bottle and her water.

She took out a pill, taking it quickly. She shook her head. "No, Nick, you didn't know." She looked at him. "Help me up?" He helped her stand up and she limped to the bench, sitting on it, taking the knee brace out of her bag and putting it on. She closed her eyes. "This pill just needs to kick in, we can head back to my apartment, have some dinner, some wine, and you'll get your reward for beating me."

"If you're not up to it, Liv, it can wait."

She raised an eyebrow. "You nervous? I mean, I know you haven't been to a club before, never had one."

"Liv, I was married."

"You're telling me Maria gave you a lap dance when you came home from work?"

"I—"

"Didn't think so." She stood up, the pain in her knee subsiding slightly, thanks to the brace and the tramadol. "Nothing to be ashamed of, I'm no stripper, but I got the booty and the hips, and I know how to use them." She licked her lips. "Come on, Nicky. Let's head back to my apartment."

He looked at her and gently caressed her face. "You're incredible, Liv."

She closed her eyes and gently nuzzled into his hand, her eyes opening and looking into his. She turned her face and kissed his palm. "I'm just me, Nick, nothing so incredible."

"That in itself is incredible, Liv. You as a person are incredible, amazing."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks. She kissed his cheek. "Come on, I'll drive," she whispered. They walked out to the car and she drove back to her apartment. They walked up to her apartment and she let him in. "Welcome, it's not much but…"

"Hey, it's nice. You have good taste."

She smiled and put her things down. "Make yourself at home." She walked to the fridge and looked. "Well, looks as though I have nothing in my fridge, as usual. Take out sound good?"

He smiled. "Perfect." He saw her pull out the take out menus and put them on the counter. "Do you eat anything else?"

Olivia smirked. "I'm never home; when I am I don't usually feel like cooking." She looked at him. "Better question is did you want your lap dance before or after dinner?" she asked, running her hands over his chest.

He looked into her eyes. "Whenever you want."

Olivia smirked. "Go take a seat on the couch. I'll be out in a minute, but before I go get ready, you want a beer?"

He shrugged. She opened her fridge again grabbing him a beer and handing it to him. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Go sit." She walked into her bedroom and quickly changed into a red lace bra and panty set, she put her short black silky robe and tied it shut. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at herself. She padded out to the living room and rested on the wall, a smile on her face.

He saw her and he stood up and walked over to her. He looked over her and then into her eyes. "Wow."

She smiled and ran her hands over his chest, taking his hand in hers and sitting him down in a chair. "Sit, relax, let me do my thing," she whispered in his ear. She walked away from him and turned on some music. She turned back to him and looked into his eyes as she untied her robe, slowly letting it slide off her shoulders. She ran her hands over her body, closing her eyes and turning her head slightly. She opened her eyes and met his eyes. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to him, kneeling between his legs looking up at him as she stood up, walking around the chair, running her hands over her chest, grazing the skin with her nails. She stood in front of him and straddled him, her hips moving into his to the beat of the music.

Nick let out a grunt, his hands resting on her hips. "You're so sexy, Liv."

She rested her forehead against his as she kept her hips moving. "You like it?"

He groaned. "Oh, yeah."

"Yeah?" She teased his lips with hers, feeling a spark run through her veins, she could feel his erection as she ground her hips into his. "Ooh, your dick feels so good rubbing against my clit, Nicky," she whispered.

"Liv," he gripped her ass and let his head fall back. "God, I need you."

"Mm, you want your dick in my pussy? You want to fuck me?" She kissed his neck, biting on the skin.

He pulled her close. "Montarme, Mami."

She bit her bottom lip and climbed off of him, turning around, unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She turned back around and smiled. "Venir a buscarme, Papi."

He got up and pulled her body to his, looking into her eyes. She ran her hands under his shirt, taking it off. She got on her knees and licked his six pack, a smirk on her face. He pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He tangled his fingers in her silky hair and moaned, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She welcomed the invasion and pressed her body against his, pushing his shorts and boxers down, her fingers grazing the tip of his dick and she groaned, breaking the kiss. "I want you Nicky," she whispered.

"Mm, you wet for me?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Why don't you take a feel and find out for yourself?" A devious smirk spread across her face.

He slipped her panties down her legs and she kicked them to the side. He ran his fingers over her slit, her wetness seeping through them. He heard her moan and he smirked. "So wet."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Please baby, fuck me," she begged softly, her voice a higher pitch than normal.

"You want my dick in this sweet, hot pussy? Getting deep, fucking you hard?"

Olivia groaned. "Ooh, baby don't tease, just fuck me."

He pushed two fingers inside her. She gripped onto him as her hips moved into his hand. She whimpered and bit his shoulder. He groaned. "Fuck, so good."

She whined and nodded. "Oh, yeah." She let her head fall back. "Your fingers feel so good baby," she whispered.

He started twisting his fingers as he moved them hard in and out of her. Her breath hitched and her legs started to tremble, her entire body started to go rigid. He smirked. "Yeah, Liv, you coming for me? Come around my fingers baby," he whispered to her.

She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head as she rode out her orgasm. She looked into his eyes. "I need your dick in my pussy baby. Get inside me baby, please," she begged.

He picked her up and quickly thrust into her. She cried out and he groaned. "You're so fucking tight baby. Shit," he seethed.

Olivia wrapped herself around him and moaned. "Oh shit," she whispered as she moved her hips into his. "Fuck me," she begged. He laid her on the couch and pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders as he moved his hips hard into hers. She arched her back and gasped. "Oh fuck!"

He groaned and moved faster, her groans only egging him on. He went as deep as her body would allow and he could see she was in a state of pure ecstasy. "You like that baby? You like me fucking your pussy?"

She moaned and let her hands trail over her body until they hit her clit. She started to vigorously rub her clit, her back arched impeccably high. "Yeah baby, fuck my pussy." She moved her hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He groaned when he felt her walls clamp around his dick as her orgasm wracked her body. "That's it, come on, vendido por mi."

She cried out in pleasure. "Ah, baby come inside me. Ooh, let me feel you come." She seethed when she felt his release. He let her legs fall and kissed her passionately as they both rode out their orgasms, coming down from their respective highs. She broke the kiss and moaned. "Oh so good, baby."

He looked at her. "Liv,"

She put her finger over his lips, silencing him, her eyes closed. "Don't. Don't even think it. Just enjoy this. We'll worry about the aftermath tomorrow." Her chest was heaving. "Enjoy this while we can, as many times as we can. Nick, baby that was incredible."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "What if I don't want today to be a one-time thing?"

She looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What if we… were involved? No one has to know?"

"Sex like that, it's going to be pretty irresistible at work?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but then we can come home and fuck each other senseless all night long."

She smiled. "That's a gamble I'm willing to take."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. If you have a word you'd like send it in. Bensidy returns next chapter. I have a few different words to choose from, so we'll see.**


	14. Drunk

**I don't even remember who it was that asked me to write this one, BUT, I like where this one went. I think its kinda angsty and cute and fluffy. It's not even smutty in the slightest. So this is "Drunk" and picks up pretty much where "Jersey Breakdown" left off, maybe an hour or two later. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia just finished her second bottle of wine and she was definitely starting to feel it. She was more than tipsy, she was definitely drunk. She heard the door close and saw Brian walk into the living room. She smiled a big goofy smile. "Bri!" She got up and walked over to him, swaying on her feet. "You're home," she whispered and giggled, kissing him passionately. She moaned and pressed her body against his.<p>

He broke the kiss. "Liv, you okay?"

She fell forward onto him and smirked, her cheeks blushed from the wine. "I'm amazing, how are you?" she asked, her words slightly slurred.

"Liv are you drunk?"

She shrugged. "A little," she giggled and bit on his neck.

"A little? Two bottles of wine, Liv? Holy shit."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, I'm just a little looser and a little horny," she bit her bottom lip and laughed.

"Liv, two bottles of wine is a lot. What's going on?"

She scoffed. "Nothing, I'm a forty five year old woman. Aren't I entitled to let loose and get a little drunk once in a while?" She ran her hands over his chest. "You want me baby? Cause I want you," she licked her lips and smiled.

"Liv you're drunk!"

"So, I'm still horny," she whined. "Come on baby, you know you want me."

"No, no Liv, I don't. You're wasted, come on, let's get you to bed," he said, taking her arm

"Unless you're going to be fucking me I don't want to go to bed." She ripped her arm away from his and walked into the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of wine.

He walked in and took the wine from her. "Oh no, this isn't happening, you've had enough, I'm cutting you off."

"Really? You're cutting me off? I'm a big girl Brian, not like your little whores you like to fuck."

Brian closed his eyes and let the comment go. She was drunk, she was wasted, she wasn't herself."Liv, you're done."

She glared at him. "You're not my father, you don't get to tell me what to do!" she shouted at him.

"No, Liv, I'm not your father. I'm your boyfriend. I love you, and I don't want to see you self-destruct. I'm cutting you off because if you drink another bottle of wine you're going to wind up in the hospital getting your fucking stomach pumped. I'm not going to watch you die."

Olivia pushed at his chest. "Go to hell." She walked into the bedroom, hitting the wall on the way there and she slammed the door.

Brian followed her in and saw her sitting against the wall crying. "Liv?"

She looked up at him. "What's happening to me, Bri?" She sobbed. "I'm turning into my mother." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I… I don't—"

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay." He sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "You're going to be fine, you are nothing like your mother."

She scoffed. "I downed two bottles of wine, begged you to sleep with me and then talked about you sleeping with hookers. I'm just glad I don't have a kid, I wouldn't want to be the kind of mother she was to me," she whispered crying, covering her face with her hands. "That's my mom to a t. I'm sorry Bri. I don't know why I said what I did, I didn't mean it."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know you didn't, it's okay. It's already forgotten."

She shook her head. "I'm so broken and damaged and jaded. I don't deserve you Bri. I swear sometimes I don't know why you stick around," she said so softly she wondered if she actually said it out loud or if she just thought it.

He knelt in front of her and cradled her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Look at me, Olivia. You are not broken. You're not damaged. You may be a little jaded," he teased, "but I love you, all of you. I always have and I always will." He rested his forehead against hers. "I stick around, Olivia, because I can't imagine my life without you. When Lewis had you, just the thought that I may never have seen you again, and I didn't get to tell you I loved you, killed me."

She looked into his eyes, spreading her legs, holding his face in her hands. "I knew."

"But I didn't tell you, and if that monster would have killed you, I'd have killed him. He would have taken away the only woman I've ever truly loved. I would die for you," he whispered, tears stinging his own eyes.

She pulled him into a tight hug and buried her head in the crook of his neck, sobbing. "I'm so sorry Brian. I'm sorry. Please, don't ever leave me," she sobbed, her cries coming in wails that broke his heart.

He rubbed her back. "I'm never going anywhere. I promise. Baby, it's okay. We're okay. I love you more than I could ever possibly describe." He held her tight and placed chaste kisses onto her neck.

She was hyperventilating she was sobbing so hard, her nose was running and she couldn't stop. "I- I can't stop… I can't stop crying."

He looked into her eyes. "Look at me, baby breathe. Deep breaths, in your nose and out your mouth, just like me okay?" He started taking deep breaths getting her to mimic him.

She eventually calmed down enough that her breath evened out and her tears weren't constant anymore. She looked at Brian, her eyes red and puffy, her face tear stained, her eye make-up running down her face. "I love you, Brian, so much. I'm sorry about tonight, but thank you for being here," she whispered.

He caressed her face and smiled softly. "I love you, too, Liv. And I'll always be here, no matter what, okay?" She nodded tiredly. "Come on, let's get you in the shower."

"I don't know if I can stand up straight," she looked into his eyes, slightly ashamed of her present state.

He smiled gently. "I'll hold you up; you'll start feeling a little better. Get you in some pajamas and we can cuddle up in bed together and fall asleep in each other's arms. Sound good?"

She returned his smile and nodded her head gently. "Yeah," she said softly. He helped her up and into the bathroom, sitting her on the counter.

"Stay here, I'll go get us some clothes and I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded. She grabbed his hand quickly first and looked into his eyes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You're the best," she whispered.

He smiled. "No, that's you," he winked and walked back into the bedroom quickly grabbing them both pajamas and walking back into the bathroom, starting the shower.

Olivia's head was resting on the wall, her eyes closed. Her head was starting to throb and she groaned. "I'm never drinking again," she murmured.

Brian smiled and stood between her legs as the shower ran. "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes."

She smiled. "You just want to see me naked," she teased.

"It is a definite plus," he chuckled and took her shirt off. He helped her stand up and took her pants and panties off, unhooking her bra and discarding it.

"Well that wasn't sexy," she pointed out.

He kissed her forehead. "Not trying to be, baby. I just want to take care of you."

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, her eyes closed. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

He smiled and ran his fingers along her back. "Only for the best girlfriend," he whispered. He helped her into the shower, quickly shedding his clothes and stepping in with her. He held her steady with one arm and washed and conditioned her hair with the other before washing her body.

"You shouldn't do that if you don't want me turned on," she smirked.

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "Not tonight baby, if you still want it tomorrow morning, we can have sex all you want."

She groaned and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Fine," she mumbled against his skin.

Once she was clean he helped her out of the shower and helped her dry off and get dressed before doing the same for himself. He picked her up wedding style and carried her into the bedroom, her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck. He set her on the bed, seeing her crawl under the blankets and groan. He padded to the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water, bringing it back to her. "Here you go baby," he whispered.

She looked at him. "Can you get me a dose of Midol while you're at it?"

"Midol? Cramps?"

She attempted to chuckle, but it hurt. "No, hangover cure my mom taught me," she murmured into the pillow. "How do you think she managed to drink herself into a blackout every night and still get up and teach at a college the next morning?"

He smiled and got the Midol as she asked, sitting next to her, rubbing her back. He helped her sit up and made sure she took the medicine before she climbed back under the covers, pulling them over her head to block out any light. He smiled and joined her and looked into her eyes. "Get some sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, wrapping an arm protectively around her.

She nuzzled into his warmth and let out a soft sigh. His alarm woke her up the next morning and she groaned. "Ow," she whispered.

He turned off the alarm and then went back to holding her. "Are you off today?"

"Shh," she said gently. "On call," she whispered.

"Wicked hangover?"

"Mm, I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"Usually what happens when you drink two bottles of wine by yourself; you want more Midol?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. She felt him get up and he brought back a cold water bottle and two tabs of Midol. She sat up and groaned. "Everything hurts," she groaned, taking the pills, the cold water feeling good in her system. "Even my hair."

He got back into bed with her and pulled her back to him, holding her. "I just texted Tucker and told him I was sick. I think you should call in sick, too."

"Who does the squad commander call in sick to?"

"They haven't found you a captain yet?"

"There will never be another Cragen."

"No, but eventually they're going to have to put someone there, you can't be acting commanding officer forever."

She nodded. "So I delegate until I can't delegate anymore." She looked into his eyes. "You didn't have to call in sick because of me," she whispered. "I'll be fine once the Midol kicks in."

"Maybe so, but I kinda want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"When are you meeting her," she teased.

"Oh stop," he chuckled.

"I mean it; I am the farthest thing from beautiful right now."

He looked down at her. "You could be covered in raw eggs and paint and still be beautiful."

"Most people would have said something like mud," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"But that would make you sexy. Makes me think of mud wrestling," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "You're too much, baby."

He kissed her temple. "But it's why you love me."

She looked up at him. "One of the many reasons," she whispered. She caressed his face. "Kiss me?"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently. She rested her hand on the back of his head, letting out a small moan, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss softly. "Never have to ask for a kiss," he whispered.

She smiled and snuggled into his chest, feeling the blankets around her warding off the chill in the room. "I don't know whether I'm hungry or nauseous."

"You want me to make you some dry toast?"

"Oh boy, sounds delicious," she said sarcastically. She smirked up at him.

"Even feeling like crap you haven't lost that sass."

She shrugged. "Never will. It's why you love me."

"One of the many reasons," he winked. He gently stroked her hair. "You starting to feel a little better?"

She nodded. "Mhm." She looked up at him. "Thanks to you," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, tangling his fingers in her hair. He pulled her up and she climbed on top of him as they kissed. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "That offer from last night still stand?"

"Which offer was that?" he asked with a wag of his eyebrows.

"That if I still wanted it this morning we could have sex all I want?"

He thought for a minute, to tease her. "Ah, that one. That one always stands baby," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She giggled and kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. If you have a word you want me to write a One Shot for leave it in the review or tweet it to me (You can even request a pairing if you were so inclined!)**


	15. Remote

**I've had a couple requests for this one, so here it is. Now NickandLiv (Dee) did something similar with Bensaro, so I changed it up a little bit with not only the pairing, but the actual toys being used. Thank you _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and _The Ugly Truth_ for the ideas on the toys, I just put them together and had a little fun. So, without further ado... Remote.**

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at Brian, holding a pair of lace panties, a remote, and two ben-wa balls in his hands, a bright smile on his face. "You want me to use the ben-wa balls and vibrating panties at the black and white ball?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.<p>

"Oh come on, baby. It'll be fun," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And when we get home I'll fuck you so hard," he whispered, biting on her neck.

She moaned and closed her eyes. "You're going to tease me all night aren't you?" she asked in a whisper.

He pulled her close to his body, biting on her neck, sucking gently. "You know it," he whispered and gripped her ass.

She let out a soft moan and rested her hand on the back of his head and she tilted her head to the side. "Fine, baby. Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" he asked with a smirk, his hands teasing her skin.

"You have me so wet baby," she moaned, looking into his eyes.

"Mm, you have to get ready or we're going to be more than fashionably late."

She groaned and bit on his neck. "I'm really horny, baby," she whispered softly.

"You get dressed and I promise I'll take care of you before we leave," he whispered.

She pouted and walked into the bathroom, slipping into her dress. Brian walked into the kitchen and put the chrome ben wa balls in the freezer, getting them cold. She walked out in a floor length dress that hugged her body and was different shades of gold with sparkles. It was a halter dress, low cut in the front and backless, gathered by a red jeweled flower on the small of her back above her perfect ass. She looked at Brian and spun in a circle. "How do I look?"

He groaned. "Smoking hot, baby," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I'm going to change real quick and then we'll see if we can get you a little less horny," he whispered.

She bit her bottom lip. "Okay," she ran her hands over his chest. She watched him walk off and she took the panties he had in his hand previously and slipped them on under her dress. She knew they were vibrating panties and she knew he would be using that remote all night long. But hey, at least it would make this stupid ball a little bit exciting. Every cop in the city was invited, and it was always the most boring night of the year. This year she wanted to show off her boyfriend, and he wanted to show her off, especially looking as hot as she was that night.

Brian came back out and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Got your panties on?" he whispered in her ear.

She moaned. "Mm, you bet baby."

"Let's get those balls inside your dripping wet pussy," he smirked, kissing her bare shoulders and walked to the freezer, taking the case out and holding it up. "Couch or bed?"

She walked over to the couch and hiked her dress up, she was wet with anticipation before but now knowing these balls were going to be cold, it excited her even more. He followed her and knelt in front of her, pulling the panties down around her knees, rubbing her clit, smirking as she moaned. "Ooh, Bri," she seethed.

He smirked. "So wet." He pushed two fingers inside of her. "Come on baby, come for me," he whispered as his fingers moved hard and fast. He knew she was close and he sucked on her clit, feeling her come around his fingers. "That's it, baby." He licked her clean and took his fingers out of her, licking them clean too. He took the balls and looked into her eyes. "You ready?"

Her chest was still heaving from her orgasm and she nodded. "Yeah."

He smirked and pushed the two chrome balls into her pussy, one at a time. She gasped at the feeling of the freezing cold balls inside of her, arching her back. "Feel good?"

She clenched her muscles around the balls and she moaned. "Oh yeah," she looked down at him, her eyes heavy with arousal. He stood up and kissed her, helping her to her feet, pulling her panties up and fixing her dress.

"Tonight is going to be fun," he whispered in her ear, gently caressing her face.

She smirked at him. She turned to walk to slip into her shoes and she gasped. "God it's going to be nearly impossible not to orgasm with these things inside me."

He smirked and hit the button on the remote for her panties seeing her grip the wall. He heard her groan and saw her glare. He let the button go and smirked. "Real fun."

She shook her head. "Lucky for you, I know how to be quiet in public," she whispered, her eyebrow cocked.

He smirked and saw her grow a couple inches as she put her heels on. He looked her over. "I'm going to be the luckiest guy in that room."

She smirked and kissed him passionately, pulling away softly. "Ready to go?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mmhm," he mumbled, pulling her close and kissing her again. She moaned against his lips and felt his fingers tangle in her hair. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she broke the kiss.

"We need to go, baby, or we're going to be late. I want to show off my sexy boyfriend," she whispered and took his hand, walking out of the apartment with him, the balls inside her moving with each step she took. She took deep breaths, controlling her breathing, begging her body to get used to the sensations that the balls sent through her body as they shifted inside of her.

He noticed this and he rested his hand on the small of her back, his fingers caressing her warm olive skin. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Let it ride baby, don't fight it."

She let out a gentle moan. "I'm going to be coming all night baby, you don't even understand."

He smirked. "Oh, I know," he chuckled. They walked down to the car and drove to the venue. When they got there he gave his keys to the valet and took Olivia's hand in his, walking in with her and simultaneously hitting the button on the remote, starting the vibration.

She gasped and gripped his hand tighter, moaning softly. "Bri," she whimpered.

He released the button, stopping it as they took their seats. She could feel the balls pushing on her g-spot. He sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee, leaning in and whispered to her. "You're the sexiest woman in the room."

Olivia looked into his eyes and smiled. "And you're the sexiest guy here," she kissed him softly. She rested her hand on his thigh and gently squeezed. She broke the kiss. "You're driving me crazy already baby," she whispered.

He smirked. "All night, baby, and it's all going to lead up to a night of passion and ecstasy unparalleled by anything you've ever felt before," he whispered. When he saw the rest of the SVU squad come over to take their seats he pulled away, his hand moving over her thigh. He made sure the remote was in his pocket.

Olivia looked around at her squad and smiled. "Hey guys."

Nick smirked. "You're lookin' good tonight Liv," he said looking over her torso.

She nodded slightly, a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Fin nodded. "Baby girl, you got a fine body."

Olivia felt Brian's grip on her thigh tighten slightly and she rested her hand over his. "Always have, you just never get to see it." She looked over at Brian. "But my sexy boyfriend wanted to show me off." She felt the vibration start again and her nails dug into his thigh, biting back a moan.

Amanda looked at the brunette with one eyebrow cocked. "You okay Liv?"

"Mmhmm," she said and let a breath out when the vibration stopped, shooting a glare at Brian. "Fine," she said turning to Amanda with a smile. Amanda just nodded. Olivia looked back at Brian, leaning in and whispered in his ear. "Bastard."

He turned the vibration on again and heard her whimper and smirked at her. "You love it," he whispered in her ear.

She looked into his eyes, pleading with him silently. She needed a release but she wasn't about to orgasm at a table full of her co-workers. "Baby, how about we go dance?"

He smiled and released the button, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. He wrapped her in his arms and looked into her eyes. He could see her arousal and it got him hard. "You look beautiful."

She bit her bottom lip. "You know you have me ready to come," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "You need to come?" he asked in a whisper in her ear, ensuring only she could hear.

She let out a soft moan. "Mhm." She kissed him passionately, moaning softly feeling the vibration start up again, stronger than before. She moved her hips subtly before her body went rigid as her orgasm took over her body. She clung to him, burying her head in his chest. She felt the vibration still going. "Turn it off," she demanded in a whisper. He just smirked. "Turn it off or take me to the bathroom and fuck me but baby please do something," she whispered as her body shook.

He stopped the vibration and whispered in her ear. "How about both?"

She took his hand and looked around, sure that they wouldn't be missed if they slipped off to the bathroom. She walked into the ladies room, pulling him with her and into one of the stalls that were blocked off from the floor to the ceiling. She locked the door and looked into his eyes. "Get these balls out of me and get your dick inside me, baby please."

He smirked and pulled her dress up around her hips, taking the panties and shoving them in his pocket. He ran his fingers up her slit and smirked. "You're so wet, so horny, baby," he whispered. "Push 'em out, baby."

She let out a moan and bore down with her muscles, pushing the chrome balls out of her pussy one at a time. "Oh God, baby." She let her head fall back. "I need you," she whispered. She heard his fly unzip and heard the rustle of his pants as they fell to the floor. She felt his hands on her hips as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling her back her into the wall. She groaned feeling him push into her.

He groaned. "So fucking tight," he whispered.

She moaned, feeling her muscles relax around Brian. "Ben wa balls will do that to ya," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes and started to move into her hard, keeping his pace slow. Each thrust was purposeful and forceful. She arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. He kissed her chest, gently nipping at her skin. "You're so sexy baby," he whispered. He kissed her neck and kept moving.

She moaned and rested her hand on the back of his head. "Oh God, Bri. Oh I'm gonna come. Come with me baby, please," she begged in a whiney moan. "Oh I need to feel your cum inside me."

He groaned and felt her walls clench around him, which sent him over the edge and he came hard inside of her. They rode out their orgasms and Brian kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She groaned and gripped his hair, he tangled his fingers in her hair and she broke the kiss, her chest heaving. "God Liv," he whispered.

She smiled. "Oh, baby that was incredible," she whispered. She nuzzled into his neck. "I don't want to go back there. It's boring," she whined.

He smirked and ran his hands over her bare back and kissed the side of her head. "We'll leave as soon as we can, get you home and pleasure you all night long."

She smiled. "Mm, that sounds amazing, baby," she whispered. "Can we leave now?"

He chuckled. "I think we have to at least stay for the speeches."

"But those are the worst. It's everyone in the NYPD talking about nothing."

"I know, I'll spin you around that dance floor a few more times to make it worth it."

She let out a breath. "Alright, come on, pull up your pants and let's get back out there before anyone on the squad realizes we're actually gone."

"Good idea." They adjusted their clothes and Olivia made sure her hair didn't look like she just had incredible, earth shattering sex. They walked out of the bathroom and ran into Rollins.

Olivia put her finger up. "You say anything about this Rollins, and I don't care how much I like you, I'll kick your ass."

Amanda looked at Olivia and then Brian, a smirk on her face. "Say anything about what?"

Olivia nodded. "Exactly." Olivia and Brian walked back to the table just in time for dinner and the speeches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. Again, not sure which word is going to come next, whichever I get a muse for, I suppose. Stay tuned and leave your requests in the reviews or tweet them to me! **


	16. Time

**I'm quite proud of this one. "Time", it could have gone a few ways, but then I was thinking... what if I did a One Shot about Brian and Olivia's first time having sex again after Lewis? So this is set after Internal Affairs. And a huge shout out to the person who runs the ask_Benson & ask-oliviabenson Twitter and Tumblr accounts. They inspired this story with an answer to an ask they received regarding her and Brian's intimacy after Lewis and the pregnancy test. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia curled up on Brian's chest. Their week had been long, but in the end, everyone won and the bad guys got put in jail. In the end, Olivia and Brian were still in their new apartment together, alive and safe. He was stroking her hair and she was just trying to put everything out of her mind. "Hey, are we okay?" he asked softly.<p>

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Yeah," she said barely above a whisper.

"You do believe me right? With the escort and everything you heard?"

She closed her eyes. "Stop talking about it," she breathed.

"No, but I'm just saying—"

"Has anyone ever told you to just keep your mouth shut?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, a smile on her face.

"Everyone. All the time." He looked down at her and they shared a chuckle. She lifted her head up and kissed him softly, but soundly, on the lips. She broke the kiss and nuzzled back into his chest.

"I miss you," she stated softly.

"I'm right here, Liv."

She rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Olivia smirked and tossed the blanket off of her and straddled his lap, looking into his eyes. "I _miss_ you," she whispered in his ear.

It hit Brian what she meant. "Oh, Liv…"

"I know," she whispered. "I know you've been waiting for me to be ready. But hearing you, with _her_; God, Bri I haven't heard you moan like that in months because of what that bastard did to me." She rested her forehead against his. "And I'm not mad at you for that, or Laila, hell I'm not even mad at Tucker for it."

"But—"

She looked into his eyes. "I'm mad at me, Bri," she whispered softly.

"Why are you mad at yourself?"

"Because as much as I want to, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to close my eyes as we're having sex and see his face. I'm scared that I'm going to hear his voice in your words as you look at me and tell me how beautiful I am, how good I feel, how sexy I sound. I want you, Brian, but I'm so scared and I hate that part of me. I don't like being scared of anything."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Baby, Lewis is in jail, and he isn't ever going to get out, not we have anything to say about it."

"But that doesn't stop the flashbacks from coming." She rolled her eyes. "It just stops me from coming."

"Did you just make a sex joke?" he asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

She chuckled and gently pushed on his chest. "Shut up."

He rested his hands on her hips. "Liv, baby, whenever you are ready for that, you let me know and I'll be there ready and waiting to give you the best night of passion you've ever had."

She nodded. "I know," she whispered. "What if… what if we start and—"

"If you need me to stop, baby I'll stop. I just want you happy, healthy, and safe."

"You wouldn't be mad if you were… in me and I—I couldn't?"

He caressed her face and looked into her eyes. "Not even a little. You're more important to me than getting off."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. She ran her hands over his chest. "Can we— can we try?"

"Whenever you want, baby," he said gently, his thumbs running over the skin under her shirt.

She reached down and took her shirt off, tossing it to the side, leaving her in her bra. "How about now?" she asked softly, her breath heavy.

Most of her scars had healed, but there were several that no matter how much time passed would never go away. The one that was glaring back at Brian right now was the perfect angry red circle from a cigarette that now adorned her left breast. He could tell she knew he was staring. He looked into her eyes as he leaned forward and kissed the scar. "My tigress," he whispered.

She looked down at him, tears pricking her eyes as he kissed her scar. She hadn't let him see her body before now, ashamed of her scars. "He ru—ruined my body," she whispered, fighting her tears. She looked down, away from him.

He lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "No, no Olivia he didn't," he insisted. "Look at me," he whispered. "You have always been, are still, and will always be the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen in my entire life, clothed, naked, scars or not. You are so beautiful and so sexy."

She smiled softly. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Hell yeah baby. God, if I could do only one thing for the rest of my life, I would worship and cherish your body."

She blushed. She leaned in and kissed him soundly, the passion building. She felt his hands run up her back and she broke the kiss, letting out a breath. "Bri," she whispered.

"You okay?" he asked gently, his hands resting on her shoulders.

She smiled and nodded. "I—I'm wet," she whispered.

He looked at her. "That's… a good thing."

She shook her head. "You don't understand," she smiled and moved closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I haven't been wet since before Lewis," she smiled and buried her head in his neck.

He let out a breath. "We should celebrate," he whispered looking at her lips.

She chuckled and reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side, her nipples getting hard almost instantly from the cool air that filled their apartment. She felt his lips instantly attach to her nipple and she gasped and moaned. "Oh God," she whispered, her nails gently scratching the nape of his neck. "Baby," she moaned as she arched her back.

He gripped her ass in his hands. "You like it?" he asked looking up at her.

She seethed. "God, it's so good, Bri. Oh, baby it's been forever and it all feels new again. Oh, God I love it."

He smirked. "Tell me what you want baby."

"I need you. I just—Please!" she begged, her hips starting to move into his.

"Baby you need to tell me exactly what you want, I'm going at your pace here."

"Take me into the bedroom, get naked, take the rest of my clothes off, lay me on our bed and get inside me, make me come, all night. You are all I want."

He smiled. "I can do that." He stood up, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, his lips working the spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

She smiled and moaned. "Mm, Bri," she giggled when he set her down in their bedroom. She ran her fingers through his hair and ran her hands over his chest. "You are so sexy in uni blues, Bri," she whispered in his ear, her breath heavy from arousal and anticipation.

He looked into her eyes and caressed her face. "I love you, Liv. So much."

She smiled. "I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around him. "More than you could ever imagine." She kissed him passionately, feeling his hands start to work at her slacks, pushing them over her hips. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side before breaking the kiss. "We need to get you out of this uniform," she whispered. She started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt.

He looked over her body, her beautiful body he missed so much. He ran his hands over her soft, silky skin, over the lace boy shorts she wore, gripping her ass and pulling her closer to him. She smiled and looked into his eyes as she pushed the uniform shirt off his shoulders, revealing his white t-shirt underneath it. She kissed his chest over the shirt and smiled, her hands working at his belt and then his pants. She pushed his pants over his hips and took his undershirt off, letting her hands run over his skin, like it was the first time again. "I'm not gonna break, Liv," he whispered, noticing her touch was tentative and hesitant.

"I know," she let out a breath. "I know you won't, but what if I do," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

He looked back into her eyes. "Then I'll pick up the pieces and put you back together, I always will, no matter what."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her torso up against his, the skin to skin contact sent shivers down her spine. "I've missed this," she whispered. "Feeling you."

"Let's just cherish this tonight, okay? Let's just… feel each other tonight."

She nodded. "I need that tonight, forever." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. He walked her to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her.

He kissed her neck and her chest. She arched her back and moaned. He looked at her, running his hands over her body, feeling her skin beneath his fingertips. He ran his hands to her hips, gently gripping the lace of her panties, looking up at her for permission. "Can I?" he asked in a whisper.

She looked down at him, her chest heaving. She nodded. "Yeah. Please, please baby." She bit her bottom lip and felt the lace slip down her legs; she lifted her hips as he slid the material over them. He kissed up her legs, kissing her hip bones. He looked into her eyes. "Touch me, baby please," she begged.

He smiled and ran his finger lightly over her slit. She gasped and jumped and he quickly pulled his hand away. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I guess not being touched for months makes a girl sensitive." She chuckled and looked at him. "But, I don't want you to stop," she bit her bottom lip and looked deep into his hazel eyes.

He leaned in and gently kissed her clit. He licked his lips, tasting her on his lips. "Mm, you taste so sweet, baby."

She smiled and licked her lips. "So good baby," she whispered.

He moved so his lips were next to hers, his fingers teasing her clit. "God, you're soaked," he whispered.

"Fuck, Bri, baby I need you, please," she begged, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

He smirked and pushed his boxers over his hips, tossing them off the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately. He rubbed her clit for a few more seconds, dipping his fingers inside of her, her wetness seeping through his fingers. He groaned as he took his fingers out and pushed his hard dick into her wet pussy. He broke the kiss and seethed. He'd forgotten how good she feels around him. Olivia moaned and arched her back feeling him inside her. He smiled at her. "You like that, baby?"

She let out a whiney moan. "Mm, yeah baby." She gasped and gripped onto his shoulders. "Fuck, move, please!"

He kissed her again as he started to thrust inside of her, moving slowly, each thrust intentional. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned and gripped his hair as she moved her hips with his. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck, gently nipping at her skin as he made love to the woman beneath him, the only woman he ever truly loved. "God, you're beautiful," he breathed in a whisper into her ear.

She closed her eyes and moaned. She arched her back, her walls starting to pulse around him. "Oh, God, Bri!"

He smirked and caressed her face. "It's okay baby, I got you. Come on," he whispered looking into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes, feeling her orgasm start to take over her body. Her back arched, every muscle in her body contracted, gripping Brian's dick in a vise grip, stilling his movements when she felt his release inside of her. She groaned and rode out her orgasm with him before he collapsed on top of her. Her breath was heavy and she let out a grunt. "Bri," she whispered.

His head was buried between her neck and her shoulder as he let out a muffled. "Hmm?"

She chuckled and kissed the side of his face, running her nails up his back. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled back and looked at her, his brow furrowed. "For what, baby?"

"For putting the pieces back together," she whispered, caressing his face. "It was time, time for me to trust you and myself." She smiled and kissed him passionately. She pulled away slowly. "But thank you, most of all, for being here, for taking things at my pace, and for never giving me a reason not to trust you."

He looked down at her and rolled off of her, slipping out of her, hearing a small gasp from her lips. He chuckled, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I'll always be here, and I'll always put the pieces back together, and I'll never give you a reason not to trust me."

She smiled and curled into his body. "I still have a long way to go, but I know I can do it with you by my side," she said looking up into his eyes. She placed a quick, soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista! I think my next word up is going to be "Wedding", and it will probably be like a continuation of "Baby". If you have words you want me to use, send them in a review or tweet them to me! **


	17. Wedding

**I don't remember whose word this is, but this is "Wedding". It's a continuation of "Baby", so I didn't do a big elaborate wedding here, I wanted to play off of the spur of the moment going to the court house and having a judge marry them where it was just them and a witness. This is what came out of it! It's fluffy and cute and smutty and feels inducing. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up with her arm draped around Brian. It hit her. She was getting married today. She sat up and looked down at Brian who was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, did she? They'd both decided to take the entire day off so Olivia could go to her OBGYN appointment to confirm her pregnancy and then they planned on going down to the courthouse and getting married, just the two of them. She smiled and kissed Brian's lips softly, feeling him stir, she heard him groan. She broke the kiss and smirked. "Time to wake up," she whispered against his lips

He flung his arm over his eyes. "Sleep."

She chuckled and straddled his hips. "Plenty of time for that later, Bri. You know what today is?"

"Monday?"

She clicked her tongue and smacked his chest gently. "No," she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "We're going to find out about the baby… definitively… today. Then, it's our wedding day."

He moved his arm and looked at her and smiled. "Ah, yes, how could I forget the day the most beautiful woman in the world becomes my wife?"

She giggled and kissed him passionately, feeling his fingers running along her skin. "Mm," she moaned into the kiss as her tongue slipped past his lips. She broke the kiss and licked her lips. "Yummy," she winked.

"Shouldn't we save some of the action for the wedding night?" he asked with a smirk, his hands gently gripping her hips.

She kissed his neck and moaned gently. "Baby, I'm pregnant, there's a whole lot more where this came from," she whispered as her hips started grinding into his. She placed a soft, lingering, chaste kiss on his neck before she licked up the shell of his ear.

"God, you drive me crazy," he groaned.

She smiled and bit his earlobe, then kissed down to his neck, biting on the skin as her hips ground harder into his until he flipped her over and thrust into her hard and fast. She gasped and arched her back. "Fuck!"

They brought each other to orgasm quickly, then got up and got ready for the day. They showered together and got dressed, Brian in a suit and Olivia in a white skirt suit and powder blue heels. "Blue heels?" Brian questioned.

She smiled. "My something blue. I have one of my mom's handkerchiefs for my something old, I'm wearing the pair of earrings Rollins let me borrow last week, and uh… you've given me my something new," she smiled, resting her hand on her still flat belly.

"You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You're only saying that because I'm _your_ bride."

He shook his head. "You could be marrying anyone else in the world and you'd still be the most beautiful bride to ever walk the face of this earth."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "I wouldn't ever want to marry anyone else," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, his hand moving up her back to cradle her head. He dipped her before breaking the kiss. "Ready, beautiful?"

She smiled and stood up and kissed him again quickly. "Come on, let's go find out about our baby." She took his hand. They drove to the doctor's office and when they called Olivia back they drew blood and had her lay back for an ultra sound. When her uterus came up on the screen she looked up at Brian and smiled, taking his hand.

The doctor smiled. "See this little thing here," she said, pointing to what looked oddly like a blob. "That's your baby."

She gasped and touched the screen gently, tears in her eyes. "Hi baby," she whispered and looked up into Brian's eyes. "We're really having a baby."

He looked down at her and kissed her quickly then looked at the screen, talking to her. "We made that, Liv. We did that."

She smiled and held onto him as the tears poured from her eyes. The doctor printed pictures for them and wrote Olivia a prescription for prenatal vitamins and they set up an appointment again in another two weeks. Because of her age, Olivia was very high risk, and the doctor wanted to be able to monitor her closely.

When they left they drove to the courthouse and walked in, smiling at everyone. They found Judge Petrovsky. Olivia smiled. "Your honor, I know this is a little… unconventional, but could you perform a quick marriage ceremony?"

The older, read headed judge looked at the younger couple before her. "I have some time in my schedule. Do you have a witness?"

Olivia looked around and saw Barba walking back to his office. She ran and grabbed him. "You got a few minutes?"

"Yeah, what are we—"

"You'll get it in a minute, come on." She took his hand and rushed back to Brian and Petrovsky. "Witness, bride, groom, officiate, I think we have everything we need."

Petrovsky led them into her chambers, quickly preformed the ceremony, and had them and Barba sign the marriage certificate before she did. She looked at Olivia and Brian. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy."

Olivia smiled and threw her arms around Brian's neck and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and smiled at Petrovsky and Barba. "Thank you, both of you. We owe you both big time."

Barba hugged Olivia and smiled. "Be happy, it's all the thanks I need."

Petrovsky nodded. "Same, now go enjoy your wedding day."

Olivia nodded and took Brian's hand. "Come on, baby." They walked out of the courthouse hand in hand and went to a jewelry store down the block, picking up a couple wedding rings.

Brian closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "My beautiful wife," he mumbled against her neck. "Let me get this ring on your finger, baby."

She let out a gentle moan and giggled. She turned to face him and took his ring in her hand. He slipped on the wedding band and matching engagement ring he bought as a set and she slipped his wedding band on. She caressed his face and smiled. "We're married," she whispered and kissed him again.

He slid her suit jacket off her shoulders and ran his hands over her body. "We are," he whispered and kissed her neck.

She gasped, letting out a gentle moan, closing her eyes. "God, what you do to me," she whispered

He smirked and pulled away. "How about we order some lunch, then spend the rest of the day ravishing each other?"

"Mm," she pressed her body against his. "That sounds perfect," she whispered.

They ordered food from a Mexican restaurant and sat next to each other on the couch and ate their dinner, teasing each other, feeding each other. Olivia spilled some of the sauce from her enchiladas on her shirt and her skirt. "Damn it!" She put her food down and looked at Brian, a mischievous grin on her face. She stood up and stripped down to her bra and panties. She sat back down next to Brian and smirked. "Next time, you can lick it off me," she whispered.

He smirked and took some of the sour cream from his taco and dabbed it between her breasts. He looked up at her and licked it off slowly and seductively. He licked his lips. "Tasty," he whispered.

She gasped and moaned gently. "The sour cream or my skin?"

He kissed up her chest and neck to her lips. "Both," he whispered before kissing her passionately. She groaned and cradled his head in her hand. He broke the kiss for only a moment to put his food on the table before he went back to kissing her.

She smiled and straddled his lap, their lips still attached. She felt his hands on her ass and she moaned. She broke the kiss, and smiled. "Should we fast forward to ravishing each other because I don't think I can wait anymore?"

He smirked and kissed her neck, gently nipping at the skin. She moaned and gasped. He broke the kiss. "How do you want it baby?"

She groaned and fell forward, burying her head in his neck. "I don't care, baby. I just need you. God, I'm so wet."

He slipped his fingers into her panties, rubbing her clit, teasing her. "Mm, you are aren't you?"

She moved her hips into his hand and seethed. "Baby, please!"

"You want my dick in your pussy? You want me to fuck you hard?"

"Oh-ooooh," she whined into his ear.

"That a yes, baby?"

"Uh huh."

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips. Her hands went to work on his tie and dress shirt, pushing his shirt and jacket off his shoulders before going to work on his belt and his pants. Once she rid him of the offending material she ground her lace covered mound against his hard dick. He gripped her hips hard and threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck, baby!"

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "You want to get inside me? Pound your hard dick inside my hot pussy?"

He looked up at her with eyes full of lust as he watched her hands touch her body. "Let me fuck you."

She stood up and pushed her panties over her hips, kicking them to the side. She unhooked her bra and let it fall off her body. She looked at him. "I want you to fuck me from behind, I want you as deep as my body will allow you."

He stood up and pulled her body to his, walking her over to the dining room table. "That what you want, my dick buried deep inside that wet pussy?"

She moaned and turned so her back was against him and nodded. "Yeah."

He ran his hands over her body, teasing her clit. "You nice and wet?"

She seethed and arched her back. "Oh God! Fuck me!"

He bent her over the table and lifted one of her legs to rest on the table as he thrust into her hard, pulling her hips back, going as deep as he could get in the confines of her body. She swore she could feel him in her belly as he started thrusting hard into her. He smacked her ass and she let out a loud moan.

"Oh, fuck!" She moved her hips back with his, looking at him over her shoulder.

He grunted and let his head fall back, her lustful stare proving too much for him. "God, you're fucking gorgeous."

She groaned and pushed herself up, pressing her body against his, her arm reaching back to pull his head forward in a passionate kiss. Their bodies moved as one, he broke the kiss and buried his head in her neck, biting on the skin between her neck and shoulder. She gasped and let her head fall to the side, her hands gripping his as they held her up. "Oh, baby," she whispered as her body went rigid, her orgasm taking over.

He groaned. "Yeah that's it baby. Come for me." Once she rode out her orgasm he slipped out of her and spun her around so they were facing each other. He lay her back on the table and pulled her hips back towards him, thrusting into her again, causing her to cry out.

"Oh, shit! Oh fuck me!" It wasn't long until her second orgasm took over her body and he released inside of her. Once they both finished he pulled her up and kissed her passionately.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed, climbing on top of her and caressing her face. "Hi," he whispered.

She let out a gentle moan and smiled. "Hey there," she chuckled and looked into his eyes. "You're my husband," she whispered.

"I am. And you're my wife."

She nodded. "And that, my love, is the best fucking thing in the world."

He chuckled and kissed her softly, feeling her nails rake over his back. "Mm, I love those pregnancy hormones," he whispered against her lips.

She threw her head back further into the pillow and laughed. "You love them now, because I'm always horny. You wait until I'm crying over every little thing or throwing my shoes at your head."

"Remind me to hide your heels from you, when that starts happening." They shared a giggle and she kissed him again.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "Noted."

He looked into her eyes. "How did I get so lucky? After all these years, I got what I wanted way back when."

She bit her bottom lip. "We both grew up. We both grew into each other."

He caressed her face. "I thank a god I don't know that I believe in everyday for bringing you back into my life."

She nuzzled into his hand. "I do the same thing," she whispered.

He kissed her nose, seeing her eye lids getting heavy from being tired. "You tired baby?"

"Mm, but it's only what, six o'clock?"

"We had a long day. Incredible sex this morning, doctor's appointment, wedding, ring shopping, home, and another incredibly amazing bout of sex? That's a lot, baby."

"Mm. You know what we should do? We should hang up the picture of you and me holding up the sonogram, our marriage license, and our vows."

"We'll go get the frames tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Let's get some sleep," he whispered, climbing off of her and laying behind her, pulling her body to his as close as he could manage. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, my beautiful wife."

"Mm, Goodnight my sexy husband."

The next morning, they woke up and went out to the craft store to buy a few frames and print their first family picture. The picture they took at the doctor's office of them holding the sonogram and looking into each other's eyes. When they got home, they framed the picture, their marriage license, and the two papers that they had their vows written on. They put them on the wall, and Olivia looked back at Brian. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. If you have a word leave it in a review (and you can even request a pairing!) and I'll add it to the list. I may do "Fracture" next, but I'm not sure. My other stories will be updated soon as well! **


	18. Valentine

**This is my Valentine's Day one shot, even though it's 28 hours late. But I had this idea put in my head by someone, and she knows DAMN well who she is. I've had this running around my head for two damned days and just got around to writing it. So here it is, pure unadulterated SMUT. Enjoy. xx**

* * *

><p>The light filtered in through the blinds falling on Olivia's face, blinding her, even though her eyes were closed. She groaned and rolled over, her face hitting Brian's back. She opened her eyes to see him. She smiled and kissed his shoulder blades. She heard him grunt and she straddled his hips. He was laying on his stomach so she started giving him a massage. She leaned in and kissed his neck. "Time to wake up sleepy head," she said gently in his ear.<p>

He groaned and looked back at her. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled and ran her fingertips down his spine. "Morning sexy, you know what today is?"

"Friday?"

She giggled and started massaging his back again. "Yes, but what's the date?"

He rubbed his eyes before they shot open again, turning onto his back beneath her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Liv."

She smirked. "Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered looking down at him. She bit her bottom lip as her smirk grew. "How about a little bit of fun before we have to get ready for work?" she asked gently, leaning down and kissing his neck, biting his skin.

He closed his eyes and groaned, running his hands up her back under her pajama shirt. "Liv," he whispered.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her mouth full of his skin.

"It's 7:00.:

She chuckled. "I know, but since we have to go into work because criminals don't take off for Valentine's Day, I want you while I can get you, as long as I can have you, as often as I can have you," she whispered and let out a breath into his ear.

He gripped her hips and moved his hips up into hers. She moaned, feeling how hard he was already. "You feel that baby?"

She looked down at him, one hand gripping his pillow at the side of his head and smiled. "Yeah, you're nice and hard for me already, huh?" she asked starting to grind her hips into his at a slow, steady pace.

He groaned and moved his hips with hers. "Always, baby. How about you? You wet and ready?"

She took the shirt she wore to bed, that happened to be his, over her head, tossing them to the side, running her hands down her body. "I'm soaked," she whispered as her lips spread into a wide smile.

He flipped them over, quickly ridding himself of his boxers as he kissed her neck and down to her chest, taking one of her nipples that had perked up in the cool February morning into his mouth and sucking on it gently as his hands ran down her sides, taking her panties with him as he did. He looked into her eyes and smirked as he rubbed her clit.

She moaned and seethed, arching her back at the sensations that were already coursing through her veins. "God, Brian please!" she begged, her back falling onto the bed as she spoke.

He let her nipple slip from his mouth, between his teeth, as he spoke. "Please what?" he asked as he kissed her neck, his fingers still teasing her.

She could feel his rock hard length on her thigh and she bit her bottom lip. "Get inside me, baby. Fuck me. Fuck me good."

He took his fingers from her pussy and sucked them clean as he looked into her eyes. "Tasty," he whispered. She groaned and licked her lips as she watched him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. As she did so, he pushed into her fast and hard. He swallowed her moans as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He started moving his hips hard and fast into her. She moved her hips with his and she moaned.

She tore her lips away from his and she arched her back as they moved together. He kissed her necks and she clawed at his back. "Fuck!" she moaned, her hand travelling down her body, rubbing her clit hard and fast.

He looked down, seeing himself moving in and out of her, her fingers rubbing her clit. "That's it baby, make yourself come for me. Come around my dick," he whispered.

She moaned and felt her body start to shake as her orgasm started to take over. Her muscles clenched throughout her body, her hands gripped the sheets, her toes curled, and her inner walls gripped his dick tight. "Oh, God baby," she whispered as she rode out the wave of pleasure that came over her.

He thrust into her a few more times before releasing inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her again, rolling off of her and holding her close. "Oh, baby, that was incredible," he whispered as he placed kisses on her forehead and the top of her head, burying his nose in her hair.

She smiled and let out a gentle moan. "Mm, you can say that again, baby."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "Do we have to go to work today, can't we call in sick?"

She chuckled and kissed his chest and closed her eyes. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed and ravish you all day, we do have to be adults and go to work. But we have all night and all weekend to do whatever we want to each other," she whispered.

* * *

><p>They both quickly got ready and went to work. Brian arranged for two dozen roses to be sent to SVU for Olivia just before lunch. When they arrived Olivia smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. She sent Brian a text and smiled.<p>

_Thank you for the flowers, Bri. They're beautiful!_

Only a few moments later her phone buzzed with a message from Brian.

_Not nearly as beautiful as you, Liv._

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. They were slow at SVU, and Olivia just wanted to be with Brian.

_You free for lunch?_

She bounced her leg, she was anxious. Not in a bad way, she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with him today. After all, it _was_ Valentine's Day.

_I was hoping to meet up with my sexy girlfriend. ;) Come by and see me?_

She smiled and looked around. "Alright, guys, I'm heading out for lunch. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, huh?" she said with a smirk. She shot Brian a quick text back and smiled as she started towards One PP, to meet Brian.

_On my way, baby. What's on the menu for lunch?_

His response made her heart beat faster. It made her legs carry her a little faster. It took her breath away.

_You._

She arrived at One PP, and walked into IAB seeing Tucker, she rolled her eyes. "Benson, what are you doing here?"

"My boyfriend's taking me out for lunch. Jealous, Tucker?"

"Of you? Not a chance. Take the love sick puppy wherever you want."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Brian, standing next to him. "Can we get out of here before I pummel your boss?" she asked in a whisper loud enough for only Brian to hear.

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "I know just where to go. Come on." He took her hand and led her out to a car and drove to a secluded spot. No one would ever find them. "Back seat?"

"Depends, you want to find out how flexible I really am?"

He groaned and bit her neck. She giggled and let out a moan. "We have to make this quick, or Tucker's going to get suspicious."

"That man is an asshole," she groaned. "Let's not talk about him," she winked and climbed into the back seat, starting to undress herself. "Come and get me baby. I'm ready for you," she winked.

He climbed into the back and kissed her, positioning them on the seat so they were laying down. It was cramped, but it was definitely not the worst place they could be. He pushed his slacks and boxers down over his legs and teased her clit, assuring she was wet and ready for him before pushing into her. He broke the kiss. "God, Liv, so good."

She arched her back and moved with him, the heat and friction between their bodies causing the car windows to fog up rather quickly. She let out a soft moan as she felt him start to suckle on her neck. "Oh God, Bri!" Her arm shot out looking to grab something. Her hand hit the window and slid down, leaving a streaky hand print in the steam filled window as her back arched and her head fell back.

This wasn't as frantic as this morning, but this was still passionate, still raw. Their bodies moved as one, Brian brought her to orgasm more than once. He brought her to multiple earth shattering orgasms. They were so intense part of her wanted her to stop moving because they made her so sensitive, but a bigger part of her never wanted him to stop.

They hit their climaxes together and she cried out and clawed his back. Had he not had his shirt and jacket on she probably would have drawn blood. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her lazily. He kissed her neck and let out a breath, noticing the windows were fogged up. "Wow," he whispered.

She smiled and chuckled looking at the windows, then at Brian. "That was," she seethed and closed her eyes. "Mm."

He giggled and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "You can say that again," he whispered.

She looked into eyes. "I don't want to go back to work," she whispered. "I just want to be with you."

He smiled and caressed her eyes. "Only a few more hours, baby. Then you've got me all weekend."

"A few hours is too long." She ran her hands over his chest. "But I suppose I'll survive if you promise me that we can spend the weekend naked and tangled in the sheets."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "I promise," he whispered. He looked down at her. "We should probably get dressed and head back."

She groaned. "Fine." She moaned gently, feeling him pull out of her and she pulled her pants back up, buttoning and zipping them, buckling her belt before climbing back into the front seat.

Brian pulled his boxers up, then his pants, tucking his shirt in and buckling his belt, climbing back into the driver's side. "Ready?"

She was looking in the mirror, assuring that she didn't look too much like she and her boyfriend just had insanely hot sex in the back of a police issue car. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into a dark apartment and she furrowed her brow. "Bri?"<p>

"In here, babe," he called to her from the bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom and flicked on the light and she couldn't help but chuckle and bite her bottom lip at the site before her. Brian was lying, naked, on the bed, his head propped up on his arm, a rose between his teeth. "What are you doing?" she asked, shaking her head.

He smirked and got up, taking the rose from between his teeth. "Waiting for my sexy girlfriend to get home."

She giggled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too Liv."

She took the rose and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, looking into his eyes as she ran the rose down his torso softly, teasing him. She ran it around his hard dick, in a circle, mimicking what she planned to do with her tongue in just a few minutes. "You're so sexy," she whispered.

He groaned and looked at her, seeing her eyes had darkened with lust. "I want you."

She moved closer and kissed him, pressing her body against his. "Go lie down, wait here," she licked up his neck, gently blowing on it. He did as he was told and she walked into the kitchen grabbing the chocolate sauce and whipped cream. She quickly shed her pants and top, walking back into the bedroom in nothing but her bra and panties with the two sweet condiments. "Mm, I'm hungry." Her voice gave away her arousal.

He looked at her and groaned, moving to get up, but saw her hold her finger up. He lay back down and she walked over to the bed and she opened the chocolate sauce. She crawled onto the bed and spread his legs, kneeling between them. She drew a heart on his torso, being sure his nipples were covered with the sticky, sweet sauce. She smirked and licked the sauce off, sucking on his nipples as she went along, looking into his eyes. "Oh, Liv!"

She smirked and kissed up to his lips slipping her tongue past his lips. She broke the kiss and took the whipped cream, spraying a line of it down his torso and a dollop of it on the tip of his dick. She licked his torso clean first before looking into his eyes, taking him in her hand and running her tongue lightly over his tip. "So tasty baby," she whispered.

He groaned. "Oh, shit," he seethed.

"What do you want baby? You want me to suck your dick, suck you dry?" she asked before taking him in her mouth until his tip hit the back of her throat. She pulled off of him. "Or do you want me to ride your dick, feel my pussy around it?" she asked, climbing on top of him, moving her hips into his, closing her eyes, arching her back.

"Fuck!" he gripped her hips and slapped her ass, hearing her gasp and moan. "You like that? You want it rough?"

She moaned. "Yeah. Smack my ass baby, pull my hair. Make me come all over the bed, all night long, baby, please I need you," she whispered.

He sat up and she climbed off of him. He pulled her to him so her back was against his front. He pulled her hair and tilted her head to the side, biting on her neck, his hand slipping down into her panties, his fingers thrusting hard into her.

She let her head fall back onto his shoulder and she moaned her back arching and her hips moving against his hand. "Oh fuck! Oh, rub my clit." She let out a loud groan.

He started vigorously rubbing her clit feeling her starting to milk his fingers. "Yeah baby, that's it. Come for me. Come hard for me."

Her body went rigid, she grasped onto him for support as she came hard, her juices escaping her pussy like a civ. She fell back against him as she came down, pulling his hand away from her body. "Baby, it's too much, please," she whispered, catching her breath. She turned and pushed him back, taking his dick back in her mouth her head bobbing up and down as her lips moved with finesse over him, his tip continually hitting the back of her throat. She looked into his eyes as he watched her.

He gripped her hair and he moaned. "Oh, baby. Fuck! I'm gonna come."

She let him go and looked up at him. "Come for me, come in my mouth, let me taste you," she whispered before going back to her ministrations. Before long he released in her mouth and she sucked him dry, swallowing every drop. When she finished she pulled back and licked her lips. "So good," she whispered. She kissed up to his lips. "I love how you taste baby," she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her, gripping her ass, pulling her down on top of him. He broke the kiss and let out a breath. "God I love it when you suck me like that."

She smiled and let her tongue run over her teeth. "I aim to please."

He smirked and flipped her over picked up the chocolate sauce and wagged his eyebrows. "You ready for round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is, how Olivia and Brian spent their Valentine's Day. Haven't yet decided what the next word will be, but I have a nice long list to choose from. So it'll be something. In the mean time, please review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. Send me words you want me to write and I shall do so.**


	19. Double

**Okay, this one is for DishonoredInk, she requested a Barson one shot, but didn't have a word, so she let me pick. Chana (somedayactress on Twitter), being the genius she is, came up with the idea for the word Double, and it was so much better than the original idea I had for this word, so I rolled with it. Also, as a disclaimer, I haven't seen the movies being used in the Double Feature. I'm sure they're actually NOT boring, please don't use this as a review for the movies. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Olivia slipped into a light pink sun dress and teased a few strands of her curled hair, giving her brown locks a little volume. She added a light pink gloss to her lips and a little shimmer bronzer to her cleavage. Her boyfriend, Rafael Barba, was taking her out to a double feature, <em>The Monuments Men<em> and _Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit_. She wasn't particularly excited to see either of them; one, about a World War II platoon saving valuable art from Nazi thieves, and the other about a young CIA agent foiling a Russian plot to send the United States economy plummeting into the ground with a terrorist attack.

Not exactly her idea of romance, but that's why she got dressed up. She planned on teasing the hell out of him. He was going to drag her to an action movie, double feature snooze fest? She was going to be sure that they both enjoyed their night, even if it killed her.

She heard the knock at her door and she slipped into her flats and opened it, seeing Rafael standing on the other side. She leaned against the door jamb and bit her perfectly glossed bottom lip, batting her eye lashes when she looked up at him. "Hi."

He looked her over, feeling the breath leave his body. "Hi." He moved closer to her, his body pressing hers against the wall as he kissed her lips, feeling her arms wrap around him. He broke the kiss softly and spoke against her lips. "You ready to go?"

She looked up at him. "I'm ready if you are. But we could always stay here… play?" she winked.

He ran his hand up her leg, under her dress. "Mm, we can come home and do that. Right now, we have movie tickets."

She huffed. "Let me get my purse."

"Do you not want to go?"

"Not particularly, but it makes you happy, so I'll suffer through."

He smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

She smiled. "Making me sit through two action movies back to back, one of them being a historical war movie, oh you bet you'll be making it up to me."

He pulled her body close to his and gently growled in her ear. "Just wait until we get back, baby. I'm gonna have you screaming my name."

"Mm, Rafael, you animal," she purred into his ear, seething and letting out a gentle moan.

"Tease," he whispered, gently nipping at her neck.

She giggled and took his hand. "Come on," she whispered seductively. "We wouldn't want to be late."

He let out a gentle groan and walked with her out to the car, driving to the movie theater and buying their tickets and their snacks. Olivia was sure to get things she could tease the hell out of him with. She got nacho cheese with her popcorn. She knew how to work a man into a frenzy at the movies.

They sat in the back row and looked at how sparsely the theater was populated. She looked at him and raised a brow. "Okay so it's a semi private viewing."

"Ten to one we're the only ones left in here by the end of the first movie." She said and took her seat next to him, leaning over and looking up at him as she took the straw in her mouth seductively, taking a sip of the soda.

"You're going to be torturing me all night, aren't you?" he asked, stifling a groan in the back of his throat.

She dipped her finger into the cheese sauce and sucked it off her finger, a smirk on her face. "Maybe."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. She let out a gentle moan and broke the kiss when she heard the previews start. He looked into her eyes, seeing that her chest was heaving. "Tasty," he whispered.

She giggled and kissed him again, letting the previews play as they started making out in their seats like teenagers on their first date. She didn't care, she loved kissing him. She would kiss him all day, every day if she could. She heard the familiar noise of the 20th Century Fox lead in and broke away from the kiss, a smirk on her face. "I'll let you pay attention," she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder, popping a few kernels of popcorn into her mouth.

He looked down at her and then at the screen, stealing a few kernels of her popcorn, chuckling when she gently smacked his hand away. Sure enough, Olivia was right. Halfway through the first movie, when he looked around, they were the only ones left in the theater. He looked over at Olivia. "You were right."

Olivia smirked; she had changed positions about twenty times in as many minutes, because she was bored out of her skull. "I wonder why," she retorted. "I'm bored, can we go now?" she whined.

He looked at her then at the screen. "But they're doing such a good job at accurately depicting—"

She stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. "Rafael, I don't care," she whispered. "If I'm going to sit through these boring ass movies, you best be sure I'm having a little bit of fun," she purred into his ear.

"What do you mean?" he asked, letting out a breath. He knew what she meant.

She giggled and took his earlobe between her teeth as her hand ran up his thigh, cupping his already hard erection through his pants. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Liv, we're in a movie theater."

She moved the soda to the cup holder on the other side of her, lifting the arm rests on either side of his seat. She got up and straddled him, looking into his eyes. "Your point?"

"Oh, dear God, you're going to be the death of me woman," he groaned, his hips bucking up into hers, his dick rubbing against her clit.

She gasped and moaned softly. "You're so hard baby," she whispered, biting on his neck.

He gripped her ass through her dress, pulling her hips as close to his as he could get them. "That's what happens when you tease me all night," he whispered. "You want me?"

She groaned and moved her hips against his. "Always baby. God I'm so wet," she whispered. "I'm so wet it hurts," she whined.

"Let's take care of that, huh?" he asked, slipping his hand up her dress, moving his fingers under her panties, teasing her clit.

Her mouth fell open and she shuddered, her body sensitive from her arousal. "Baby don't tease," she whispered in his ear, begging him. "Just make me come baby; I'll make you come hard. Please," she whispered.

He pushed two fingers into her wet, waiting center. He started thrusting them hard into her, his thumb vigorously rubbing her clit. He smirked. "Oh, so wet, so tight. Mm."

She clung to him, her hips moving against his hand. She bit on his shoulder, muffling her moans. "Oh God, oh yeah," she whispered. She was panting, her hips moving harder and faster against his hand as her orgasm started wracking her body. "Ah," she let out and she felt her body go rigid.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's it baby. Come for me, Liv."

She let her orgasm wash over her. Her head fell back and she ground her hips wildly into his hand as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed onto him and she let out the breath she was holding, panting. "Oh, God, Rafael, that was… Mm."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Feel better?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Not yet." She kissed his neck and down his chest, getting on her knees, unzipping his jeans, popping the button open. She freed his erection and she licked her lips. She looked up at him and smiled, taking him into her mouth.

He ran his fingers through her hair, seething. "Oh shit," he moaned, feeling the tip of his dick hitting the back of her throat repeatedly as she moved her lips over his dick.

She let him go and ran her hand over him, biting her bottom lip. "You like that?" she ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft like a lollipop before taking him into her mouth again.

He groaned and bucked into her mouth. She moaned, her lips vibrating against his dick, her fingers teasing his balls. She looked up into his eyes and he bit his bottom lip. "Jesus, Olivia," he seethed.

She let him go again, taking his balls into her mouth, sucking gently, her tongue swirling around them. She moved once again and looked into his eyes. "Come for me baby. Let me taste you," she whispered and took him back into her mouth, working him with her lips, her tongue, and her hands until she felt him tense. She sucked on his head and tasted the saltiness of his release when he let go. She moaned and swallowed everything he gave her. She licked her lips again and moaned. "So good," she whispered.

He groaned and pulled her back into his lap. "Fuck, baby," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

She let out a soft moan, tilting her head and closing her eyes. "Oh, you're going to make me wet again," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes. "What if that's what I want?"

She gasped, feeling him starting to get hard underneath her again. She smiled. "You want me to ride you baby? I know how much you love it," she whispered.

"Yeah, lean back against me, ride my dick. Let me play with your pussy," he whispered, biting on her neck.

She groaned and ground her hips into his, making sure he was hard before she turned around and slid her panties down around her legs, sitting on him, easing his dick into her. "Oh God," she moaned in a whisper.

He seethed, letting his head fall back against the wall, his arm wrapping around her waist under her dress. "I love the way you feel around my dick, baby," he whispered. He started to play with her clit as her hips moved.

She moved her hips in different patterns, different directions over him. Each time her hips changed their movements he hit a new spot inside her and she gasped. "Rafael," she moaned quietly, not wanting to alert any of their staff to their mid movie rendezvous.

His free hand gripped her hip, his hips thrusting up into hers. "Oh, yeah Liv."

She let her head fall back, her long hair cascading down her back. Her form arched like a cat and she gripped his thighs. "Don't stop baby, fuck me good," she whispered. She heard a blast go off in the theater from the movie and it only spurred her on. Her hips moved faster, harder, more frantic. Her muscles started to contract, she never could last long when it came to Rafael.

"That's it, come on," he whispered in her ear. "Come on baby, let me feel you, yeah," he seethed and bit on her neck, causing her to cry out. He quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Shh, you're going to get us arrested."

She moaned against his hand, feeling his fingers moving faster against her clit. She kissed his hand and he moved it, allowing her to speak. "I'm coming, I'm com—" she whispered, almost unintelligibly as her orgasm took over yet again.

He groaned and thrust into her a few more times, releasing into her, his fingers still working her clit. "Oh God, you're incredible."

She seethed and gripped his hand. "Baby, stop, please. Oh my God," she whispered. "It's too much," she gasped and pulled his hand away, letting out a breath.

He kissed her neck, soothing the spot he bit earlier. "I love you, Olivia. So much."

She smiled and leaned back against him, her breath still heavy. "I love you too, Rafael. More than you know," she whispered. She turned her head and captured his lips with her own.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled into her neck. "We should probably fix ourselves, so if anyone does come in here we don't get in trouble," he whispered against her skin.

She groaned. "Fine, but I still want you when we get home," she whispered, getting off of him with a soft moan, pulling her panties up.

"You're on baby, I still plan on making you scream," he smirked as he fixed himself, buttoning and zipping his jeans.

She looked at the screen then at him. "You want to go try that now?" she winked.

"Let's get out of here, sexy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. If you have a word leave it in the reviews and I'll add it to the list. I think Chapter 20 (I've done 20 of these already? Damn!) will be "Fracture". Stay tuned, y'all!**


	20. Fracture

**This is "Fracture", it's Sara's (UcanCallmeLitke) word... kinda. Her word was "Ankle," but I think Fracture sounded better. I took the concept but changed the word. Haha. I actually did research for this one, and looked up different kinds of ankle fractures and gave Olivia the worst one I could find because I'm evil. Also, I still think this could have been WAY funnier if Liv and Rollins were fighting over a peep and she broke her ankle, I'd have made sure Rollins broke her wrist or something, but alas, I went predictable and... well, you'll see! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia and Nick were in a foot pursuit of a suspect. Olivia fell behind and her ankle twisted, knocking her to the ground. She yelled out in pain. Nick stopped to look back at her and she waved him on with her hand. "Go, Nick. Get him!" She shouted. She watched him run off before grabbing her radio and pressing the button to call for help. "This is Sergeant Olivia Benson, Manhattan SVU shield number 1139. I need assistance at East 33rd St. and Park Ave. Send a bus; I think I fractured my ankle."<p>

"Copy, Sergeant. Medics have been dispatched." Came the voice over the radio.

She managed to get herself sitting up and positioned against the building so she was out of the way of passersby. It wasn't long until the Ambulance pulled up and she raised her hand. "I'm here!" she called out, making sure the medics knew who the patient was.

"Sergeant Benson, what happened?"

"I was in pursuit of a suspect and I tripped and twisted my ankle. I heard it snap. I think it's broken."

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little, it's not too bad, I'm kinda dizzy, cold. I didn't hit my head."

"You're in shock, Sergeant. We need to get you to the hospital so they can check you out."

Olivia sighed, she hated hospitals. "Yeah, just I can't stand up."

The medics brought over a gurney and helped her onto it, stabilizing her ankle as best they could. They drove her to Mercy General. Olivia sent Nick a text letting him know, and then she texted Brian.

_On my way to Mercy. Fucking klutz over here probably broke an ankle._

She let her head rest on the pillow behind her, closing her eyes. "Jesus," she seethed as a shooting pain ran through her right leg.

"The pain is starting to kick in?"

"No, I'm fucking praying! What the fuck do you think!?"

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

She saw her phone light up and she looked at it to see a text from Brian.

_I'll meet you there._

She smiled gently and took deep breaths, trying to control the pain. She was at the hospital within fifteen minutes and only a few minutes after that did Brian come rushing in to see her. He rushed to her bedside and she forced a smile. "Hey baby," she whispered.

He kissed her and cradled her head close to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I tripped, heard my ankle snap. I'm waiting on x-rays before they'll give me any pain medicine, just in case they need to do surgery."

He looked at her. "Surgery?"

She shrugged. "If it's bad enough and I need pins."

He took a deep breath. "I'm just glad you're not hurt worse," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"It's an ankle, Bri, you didn't need to rush over here," she said looking up at him. "But I'm glad you did."

He pulled up the chair next to her and held her hand. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He kissed her knuckles and looked up at her. "Even when you're in pain you're beautiful."

She chuckled gently. It took 45 minutes for them to bring her back to x-ray. Brian stayed in the room she was in in the ER; he swore he heard her screaming from where he was sitting. But it was an x-ray, how painful could it be? Well, when she came back she was sobbing. Turns out he had heard her screams. She clung to him and cried into his chest, begging for the pain to go away. "Please give me something, it hurts so badly," she whispered.

The nurse looked at her. "I'm sorry, we have to wait for the doctor."

Brian held her close and gently stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head, soothing her gently. "It's okay baby. You're gonna be okay. Just a little while longer, just hang in there, okay?"

She nodded against his chest. She calmed down, which helped the pain a little bit, but she still just wanted it to go away. She saw the doctor come in and he took a deep breath. "Sergeant Benson?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Well, I have your x-ray results."

"So you can give me something for this pain now."

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again. She just wanted the pain to go away, and now he was telling her that he wasn't going to give her anything.

"You have a Bimalleolar Fracture."

"I don't know doctor mumbo jumbo! What does that mean in English!?"

"In layman's terms, it means that two of the three parts of the bones that make up the ankle are broken. It also appears that you have some ligament damage. We're going to have to do surgery."

Olivia fell back, defeated, onto the pillow. "Well then can you at least put me under so the pain in my fucking ankle will stop?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course."

"No, I mean now."

"We'll have to take you up to the OR first, but as soon as you're there we'll put you under. I'll see you up there."

She turned her head to look at Brian, tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared, Bri," she whispered.

He wiped her tears away and stroked her hair. "Hey, you're going to be just fine. You hear me? And I'll be right next to you, holding your hand when you wake up, okay?"

She nodded. "Before I go… kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Please. I need you to kiss me before they do this. What if I don't wake up?" she asked in a panic. Surgeries had always been on her list of fears.

He caressed her face and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. She pulled him close by his shirt and held him there. He only broke the kiss when he felt eyes on them. He looked into Olivia's eyes, at her tear stained face. "You're going to be just fine, okay. I'll see you when you get back. I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded, fighting the tears in her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered.

She was wheeled off to surgery. Brian was brought to wait in the surgical waiting room. It took a few hours but the doctor finally came out. "Family of Olivia Benson?"

Brian stood up and walked towards him. "How is she? I mean, she's okay right?"

He smiled. "She's fine. There was more damage than we'd expected when we opened her up, but we set her bones, we used plates and screws, she'll be out of commission for a while, but she's going to be just fine."

"Can I see her?"

"She's still out—"

"Please, I promised her I'd be there the second she woke up."

The doctor took a deep breath. "We don't usually do this with adults, but come on, I'll take you back."

The doctor walked Brian back to the recovery room. He sat at Olivia's side. He took her hand and kissed it. Just then her eyes fluttered open. "There she is," he whispered.

Olivia smiled lazily. "Bri," she freed her hand from his grasp and caressed his face. "You're here," she whispered.

"Just like I promised I would be."

She saw the nurse come in to check on her. She made sure Olivia had water and the button that released morphine if she needed it. Brian nodded as the nurse left and looked at Olivia who was still slightly out of it from the anesthetic. "You okay there champ?"

She turned her head, a dopey smile on her face. "Mm, better now that I'm with you and I don't feel any pain," she said and giggled. "They gave me a button with the morphine." She looked at her leg that was propped up. "I'm in a cast."

Brian couldn't help but chuckle. He kissed her forehead and shook his head. "I love you, babe."

She smiled brightly. "I love you, too." She took his hand again. "This is like déjà vu. Only last time you were the one in the bed," she said coyly.

He smirked. "Ah, yes. Shall I… recreate the moment?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning in and kissing her soundly.

She let out a gentle moan, her head moving forward as he pulled away. "Mm, that was nice."

"Something about a woman in a hospital bed," he joked, winking at her.

She giggled. "Yeah? You gonna be my Florence Nightingale?"

"Well, the male version. I'll do everything for you that you did for me."

She bit her bottom lip and she smirked. "Mm, I can't wait," she whispered. "See you in that sexy little nurses outfit of mine."

He chuckled and kissed her softly, thinking back to when they first started seeing each other again.

* * *

><p><em>She helped him into her apartment. "Let's get you to bed."<em>

"_No, I'll take the couch," he said, wincing._

"_You're kidding, right? That old thing? Not in the condition you're in. I have plenty of room in my bed… but you know that," she winked._

"_I don't want to put you out, Liv."_

_She crossed her arms. "Are you high? Bri, if it was a bother I wouldn't even offer. Come on."_

_He nodded and let her help him to her bed. He climbed under the blankets and she sat next to him, gently stroking his face. "You want something to eat? Some water?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."_

"_What can I get you, Nurse Benson at your service," she smirked and winked._

"_You have takeout?"_

"_Is the sky blue?" she teased. "I'll be right back," she whispered and got up, getting him some water and grabbing the takeout menus. She walked back to the room and put the water on the nightstand next to him and handed him the menus. "Take your pick."_

"_You know I kinda like what's in front of me right now," he said, his eyes travelling over her body._

_She chuckled. "You're still out of commission, Bri."_

_He pouted. "No one said we couldn't kiss."_

_A sly smile spread across her face. Her face got close to his and she placed a gentle chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away quickly. "Kissing leads to sex and sex rumples the clothes," she whispered._

"_Okay, Jackie O."_

"_Two days ago I was Florence Nightingale and today I'm Jackie O." she shrugged. "Well, I suppose I could give you a kiss, if you promise to be a good boy," she smirked._

"_Oh you know you want to kiss me," he said with a cocky grin._

"_You are cute."_

"_And a good kisser."_

"_Eh, you're okay," she teased, biting her bottom lip._

"_Let me prove it?"_

_She chuckled and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss quickly built and before she knew it she was straddling his hips as his hands roamed her back. She moaned and pulled away. "We can't, you're still healing."_

_He groaned. "I can't help myself when it comes to you."_

"_Mm, I remember," she whispered, her breath heavy. "When you're healed, but until then… no reason I can't tease," she winked. _

_They ordered take out and when it got to the apartment she met the delivery man at the door, tipping him. She brought the food in the bedroom and snuck off to the bathroom, where she changed into a naughty nurses outfit she acquired at some point, she didn't even remember when, or why she had it. It was a little tighter around her bosom, but it still looked good. In fact it looked even better now than it did when she first got it. _

_She strolled out and she sat next to him on the bed. "Now, Mr. Cassidy, I have to check your dressings," she said, her voice breathless. _

_His mouth fell open when he saw her. Just her appearance and he could feel himself getting hard, and then she spoke and that was it. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Nurse Benson, I have a slight problem I need your help with," he said, his eyes taking in her body. He licked his lips and reached for her hand._

* * *

><p>She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "You thinkin' about it?"<p>

He smirked. "Yeah, it was a hell of a two weeks," he smirked and leaned in. "Can I kiss you?"

She giggled. "Just don't rumple the hospital gown." She closed her eyes as Brian's lips slid over hers with ease. She cradled his head as she kissed him, pulling him on top of her.

He groaned and broke the kiss. "When we get home, baby," he whispered.

She pouted. "But I'm horny now," she whined.

He chuckled. "You're also high as a kite from the anesthetic."

She ran her hands over his chest. "You promise that we'll pick this up when we get home?"

"Oh, absolutely," he grunted in her ear, chuckling and kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes. "Mm, Bri you're not helping," she said gently.

He chuckled and climbed off of her, lying next to her. "I love you," he whispered.

She cuddled up against him and closed her eyes. "Can I sleep on you?" she asked her voice sleepy.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her. He knew it always helped her fall asleep. "You can always fall asleep on me baby. I'll be your pillow for as long as you want me."

He didn't get a response, she'd already fallen back asleep, the beating of his heart and him stroking her hair lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

Olivia was released from the hospital the next day with crutches and strict orders not to put weight on her ankle, so if she was walking, she needed to use the crutches. If she didn't want to do that then someone needed to carry her. She couldn't get her cast wet, which meant no showers. "I have to take bird baths!" she whined.

Brian smirked. "It could be fun," he shrugged.

"Fun?"

"I could give you your bird baths. Wash your hair for you, your body," he whispered.

She closed her eyes. "That could be fun," she whispered back.

"I know." He pulled up to their apartment building and looked over at her. "You want to walk up, or do you want me to carry you?"

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'll hobble up. If we had a walk up your ass would be carrying me." She winked.

He smiled and helped her out of the car, gathering her things and walking behind her to be sure she didn't fall. Once they got to their apartment he helped her to the bedroom. "You want anything?"

She hobbled to the bed and climbed in. "Just some water and some pillows for my ankle."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "You got it, baby."

She kissed him back and looked into his eyes. "You'll come back and cuddle?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else, Liv," he whispered and caressed her face. He quickly found her two spare pillows and got her a couple bottles of water. He walked back into the bedroom, setting the water down on the night stand next to her and then propped her leg up on the pillows before he climbed into the bed next to her, draping his arm around her waist.

She nuzzled into him and smiled. "Thanks for staying with me at the hospital," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else; you mean more to me than anything in the world."

She kissed him gently. "I know, I just hate hospitals, and I've never had anyone to be there with me all the time."

He looked down at her. "I'll always be here."

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The next six to eight weeks are going to be torture."

"For who, me or you?"

"For me! I can't walk," she laughed and looked at him. "You get the honor of carrying me around, it's going to be heaven for you."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, you carry me around this place all the time. Plus you won't need to go to the gym, you'll be getting all the exercise you need lugging my ass around."

"Liv," he warned playfully.

"What? I have metal plates and screws in my ankle now, that's gotta add some weight."

He chuckled. "I love you," he whispered, looking down into her eyes.

She smiled up at him. "I love you," she kissed him, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her. She let out a gentle moan and broke the kiss. "Bri," she whispered.

"Hmm," he asked, his lips moving to her neck, teasing her skin softly.

"Rumple my clothes," she whispered, a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. I haven't decided on the next word yet. I might do a Bensaro one, since I have three of those now. I don't know, I'll figure it out. Stay tuned!**


	21. First

**I got a request to do Olivia's first time. I went back and forth deciding who I wanted her to lose her virginity to; her Mom's student when she was sixteen, or that guy she was dated who was twice her age she talks about in _Wanderlust_. I settled on her mother's student because it's not as creepy. This isn't the smut you're used to. In fact I don't know that I'd even call it smut. I'd call it awkward. But this isn't the Olivia Benson we've seen in every other story. But this is funny. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Olivia Benson was at her friend Tiffany's house getting ready for homecoming. She was wearing a red cap sleeved floor length gown with horizontal ruffles gracing the skirt. Tiffany was teasing her hair for her as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. "Are you sure I look good?"<p>

"Livvie, come on. You look beautiful. You're like, totally gonna win Homecoming queen!"

"As if! God, Tiff you're like so much prettier and so much more popular than me."

"Puh-lease Livvie. Besides, you've already won because you have Danny on your arm."

They let out a dreamy sigh together. "Oh God, Tiff, what if tonight's _the _night."

"Oh my God, you guys haven't… done it yet?"

"What? No? My mom is always around. We haven't been alone together long enough."

"Well according to Missy it only takes like five minutes."

Olivia nervously put her hand over her stomach. "Oh my God, what if he like, wants to have sex tonight?"

"My God, Livvie, don't say have sex. That's just… like ew. What if he wants to make love?" Tiffany asked in a dreamy voice.

Olivia looked at her and then gigged. "Yeah." She closed her eyes. "Could you imagine? Just Danny and I, alone in a room, our souls becoming one tonight," she gasped and fell back onto the bed.

"Get up, get up, get up! You'll ruin your hair!"

"It's going to get ruined tonight anyway, Tiff. Oh, it'll be magical." She looked at Tiffany. "Oh my God, what if I'm awful in bed?"

"Don't be so negative Livvie, I'm sure you'll be fine. You're beautiful, confident in yourself."

"Confident!? Tiff are you like high or something. When have you known me to be confident about _anything_?"

"Livvie, look at me. You love Danny, and he totally loves you. Like, you can see it in his eyes. Those dreamy eyes."

"Hey, he's mine!" She teased.

"Exactly, and tonight, you're going to _make_ him yours."

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Tonight is the night I become a woman." As she turned and looked at Tiffany there was a knock at the door. "Oh God, he's here. Oh, his lips are going to be on mine soon," she whispered, touching her lips with her fingers.

"You've got it bad, Livvie. Like, real bad."

"I know," she whined and they laughed. Tiffany went to the door and opened it to see Danny standing there. Olivia stayed back to take one last look at herself, making sure everything was in its right place.

Danny smiled at Tiffany, nodding at her. "Tiffany."

"Hey Danny. Come in."

He stepped in and saw Olivia fiddling with her thumbs, her chest heaving from nerves. Why was she so nervous? This was _Danny_, the man she was hopelessly in love with.

"Livvie, baby."

"Hi Danny." She smiled, walking over to him. "How do I look?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you look amazing. You're hands down going to be the prettiest girl in the room." Tiffany cleared her throat. "Followed closely by you, Tiffany."

Olivia smiled. "You really think so? You don't think my –" He cut her off with his lips. When he pulled away she bit her bottom lip. "Wow," she whispered.

"Olivia, baby, you look perfect."

After taking pictures, the three of them made their way to the limo that was taking them to the dance. Danny, being 21, snuck them alcohol once they got to the dance. It loosened Olivia up enough to where she wasn't nervous anymore. She danced around the dance floor with Danny, giggling as he spun her around and dipped her. Towards the middle of the dance they announced the Homecoming Court. Tiffany won Junior Princess and then it was time to announce Homecoming Queen. "Ladies and Germs, please put your hands together for our Homecoming Queen, Olivia Benson."

Olivia gasped and squealed, her eyes filling with tears. She threw her arms around Danny and kissed him. "I won, I won. Oh God." She let his hand go as walked up to the announcer to accept her title. She couldn't stop smiling at Danny as the crown was placed upon her head and the sash around her torso. The Homecoming King was, of course, the Captain of the football team and all around douche bag who thought he was entitled to anything and everything he wanted. Olivia rolled her eyes in annoyance and did the obligatory King and Queen dance with Dick Jessop. He was known as Dick for a reason. When the dance was over he tried to kiss Olivia but she pushed him away. "No, stop!"

Danny stepped over and put an arm around Olivia's shoulders. "There a problem, baby?"

"Just Dick being a dick."

"Hey, Dick, back off my girl. For both our sakes."

Danny was tall, about six feet, with green eyes, dark hair. It was perfectly shaggy, none of that mullet stuff. He looked dapper in his suit, but his jaw line was sharp and threatening when he clenched it. But he'd never hurt a fly. He never had to.

"Didn't mean to step on your toes man. Take care of this one, before someone else does," Dick said, eyeing Olivia up and down.

Danny stepped between them. "Walk away, Dick."

Dick threw his arms up and walked away. Olivia smiled and turned Danny around. "My hero!" She swooned and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She pressed herself against him and looked up into his eyes. "Danny, can we get out of here?"

"What about Tiffany."

"Gimmie a minute?" She walked over and saw Tiffany sitting in the corner making out with some guy She rolled her eyes. "Tiff!"

Tiffany pulled away, whipping her mouth of stray lipstick. "Livvie, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Yeah, I see. Danny and I are going to take off."

Tiffany stood up and pulled Olivia to the side. "You're gonna be great. Just breathe."

Olivia nodded. "You get home safe, okay?" Tiffany dipped her head in agreement and Olivia practically ran back over to Danny. The pair made their way back out to the limo, holding hands the entire time. Danny gave the driver directions to their destination and away they went. 20 minutes later the limo pulled up to the Plaza Hotel, where Danny had already made reservations.

"The Plaza!? Swanky."

"Only the best for you, Livvie."

She smiled as they walked in and up to the room. He had champagne sent up and he smiled. "We have to celebrate."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"You, my queen. And, I have something special planned."

Olivia's stomach did flips. "Okay," she blushed and bit her bottom lip.

He walked over to her. "Relax, Livvie."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you, Danny."

He smiled and caressed her face. Her eyes closed. "I love you, Livvie. So much."

She grinned. "You do? Really?"

"You ask me this every time I tell you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… I don't know why an awesome guy like you would like me. I'm nothing like amazing."

"Livvie, you are all kinds of amazing. Okay? You're smart and funny and pretty. You're tough as nails. You're perfect."

She smiled. "Okay." There was a knock at the door; it was room service delivering the champagne. They toasted and took a sip. Olivia looked up at Danny. "So what's this special thing you have planned?"

"Well, I'm glad we're finally alone. I've been wanting to do this for quite some time."

"Do what?" she asked, her nerves coming back. She took another sip of her champagne.

He sat next to her on the bed and looked into her eyes. He smiled. "My God you're beautiful."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, her nerves falling away. "Thank you."

He took her hand and got down on one knee and she gasped. He pulled out a box. "Olivia Benson, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

She let out a small squeal. "Yes! Yes Danny!" He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her up and kissed her. She broke the kiss gently and looked at him. "So, how do we…"

"Do you want to?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do." She shook her head. "I—I don't know how—"

He placed his finger over her lips. "Just relax. One step at a time."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

"How about we put some music on, get out of these formal clothes and just, take it from there?"

She nodded in agreement. "Do you have a condom?"

"I have a few, just in case."

She smiled and watched him walk over to the radio and tune it to a station. _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ came filtering through the speakers. She smiled and looked at him, turning around. "Unzip me?"

"You like this song?" He asked as he slowly unzipped her dress. She gasped, feeling his hands on her skin.

"Yeah. I mean, it's really sexy. Isn't it?" she asked turning to face him, her eyes wide.

He smiled. "It is. Baby, relax. You're tense."

"I just… I'm nervous. What if I'm not any good?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that."

She smiled and helped him get his clothes off, leaving him in his underwear. She shrugged her dress off of her shoulders, leaving her in silky panties and a lace bra. She blushed. "You're really sexy, Danny," she said gently.

He smiled and moved closer to her and ran his hand over her side. "So are you, Olivia."

She looked into his eyes and brought her hand up to touch him. He nodded and she rested her hand on his chest, her touch was hesitant. "Your skin is so warm." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just can't get over how beautiful you are," he whispered.

She looked up at him, confused "So how do we do this?" She knew about sex, well, kind of. Just what they told her about in sex education, but she still felt like she had some idea what she was doing. But she didn't. In reality, she had no idea.

"Come on, sit," he whispered, sitting down and patting the bed. She sat down and clasped her hands taking deep breaths. "Baby, are you sure about this? If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"No, no, Danny. I want to. I want to make love to you." She smiled and looked up at him. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

He looked into her eyes. "You could never disappoint me."

She smiled and leaned in closer and kissed him soundly. They had made out before, but sex was new territory for them. She figured things started much like they did with make out sessions. Kissing.

He smiled into the kiss and rested his hand on the back of her head. He pushed her down onto the bed so she was on her back. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck. She gasped and let out a moan. "That feels good," she whispered.

"Yeah?" He ran his hands over her body and she shivered. "How about we get the rest of these clothes off, explore a little bit?"

She nodded. "Okay." She arched her back as his hands ran up under her and unhooked her bra. He slid it off her body and smiled.

"You just get more and more beautiful." She gasped as she felt him take her nipple into her mouth, moaning at the new sensation, and closed her eyes.

Her breath started to get heavy. "I like that," she whispered, she looked down at him. He kissed down her body, taking her panties off. Luckily, Tiffany had talked her into shaving, just in case this happened.

"Can I touch you?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She felt his finger run up and down her opening and she gasped.

"You're so wet, Livvie."

She heaved and shot up. "I'm sorry, I can't help—"

He smiled and looked up at her. "Hey, Livvie, it's okay. You're supposed to be wet. Like I'm supposed to be hard, that way it doesn't hurt."

"Oh, okay." She lay back and took a deep breath, feeling him push a finger inside of her. She moaned. "Okay, wow." She smiled and bit her bottom lip, looking at him.

"You're tight, too. It's so sexy."

She smiled. "Are you… are you hard?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You want to see?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen you naked before," she smiled, excitement and anticipation taking over.

He took off his underwear, tossing it to the side and he sat next to her. She was looking at him. It was the strangest looking… _thing_ she'd ever seen. It was weird. It was intimidating. She looked into his eyes.

"Can… Can I touch it?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He felt her fingers gently touch his hard dick and he closed his eyes. "Oh, Livvie."

She gasped and pulled away. "Did I hurt you?"

"No baby, it feels good." He smiled and caressed her face. "You want to try?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it'll feel good, right?"

He reached over to the nightstand and got a condom, putting it on himself. "It might feel weird at first and it may hurt a little, but it'll feel good after a while. I promise."

She smiled as he crawled over top of her. She kissed him, holding onto his arms. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. "I'm ready." He pushed into her and her face contorted in pain. She moved her hips to try and relieve the pain. "Ow,"

He caressed her face. "Just relax, baby. It's okay."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing her muscles around him as he started moving inside of her. She let out grunts. "Ooh," she tried moving.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Keep going."

He moved his hips into hers slowly, kissing her neck as she closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh, Livvie. I love how tight you are."

She arched her back and tilted her head to the side. It was just starting to feel good. Before she knew it, Danny stopped, looking down at her. "Did you come already?"

She opened her eyes a little wider. "I—I don't… maybe?"

He smiled. "Not everyone does their first time. It's okay."

She nodded. "Yeah." She felt him pull out of her and he lay next to her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Livvie."

She smiled and looked up at him, then down at the bed. "Oh my God!" she said shooting up. "I'm bleeding."

"It's okay, it happens. It's your cherry popping."

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "My cherry? Geesh, sex is weird."

The pair lay there cuddled up in each other's arms. _Missy was right._ She thought. _That was only a couple of minutes but I'm a woman now. I'm a woman, and I'm engaged, and I'm Homecoming Queen. All in the same night. Wow._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. I'm not sure what word I'll do next. I'm still accepting words, by the way. Leave them in the reviews or tweet them to me! Heck, you can even request a pairing.**


	22. Caught

**I don't remember who asked for this one, but I think this was an interesting story line. I don't know how I did on the whole "Talk" think, but... I tried. I worked it out as best I could. So... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband and quietly shut the door. She sat down on the bed and lay back, her eyes closed. Her husband looked over at her. "Tasha finally asleep?"<p>

"Yeah, poor thing, I'm just glad she's stopped getting sick, for now."

He smiled and rolled over, climbing on top of his wife. "Do you know you're beautiful in mama mode?" he asked gently, looking into her eyes.

She shifted beneath him and she smiled. "Am I?"

"Mm, very." He kissed her gently, caressing her cheek as they kissed.

She moaned softly into the kiss and cradled his face in her hands. She broke the kiss and smiled. "That was nice."

"I miss kissing you," he whispered, peppering her neck and chest with kisses. "I miss all of you."

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "Things have been a little crazy, haven't they? Between work and Tasha being sick."

"Hopefully this bug she has will go away soon. I'd like to get back to having my wife's lips and body under my lips."

She giggled and looked at him. "You're too much, Bri." She kissed him quickly. "But I love you, anyway." She ran her hands over his shoulders and bit her bottom lip. "I miss you too, you know?"

"Maybe we could fix that?" he asked in a whisper, his lips gliding over her neck.

She gasped and closed her eyes, moaning softly. "God, what you do to me," she whispered.

He smirked and gently bit on the spot on her neck that drove her crazy with desire. He heard her moan and felt her grasp onto him. He looked into her eyes. "I think it's time Mommy and Daddy have a play date," he whispered, kissing her passionately.

She moaned into the kiss before she broke it. "Please," she whispered. "Oh God, please."

He smirked and quickly pulled her shirt over her head, licking his lips as her bare torso came into view. "So sexy," he whispered before attaching his lips to her nipple.

She arched her back and let out a quiet moan. The amount of pleasure coursing through her body at this very moment was unreal, it was almost too much. But at the same time, she needed more. Her hips bucked up into his, feeling his erection on her thigh. She gasped. "Oh, Bri!"

He groaned and started grinding his hips into hers. "I want you, baby. God I want you so bad," he whispered.

"Oh, fuck me! I need you Bri," she begged softly.

He kissed down her torso and took her yoga pants and panties off, kissing her inner thighs and placing a soft, chaste kiss on her clit. He looked up at her, a smirk on his face. He was close enough she could feel his breath on her and it drove her crazy. He gently ran his tongue over her slit before his lips wrapped around her swollen clit, gently suckling it.

She panted and let out a moan. "Oh, God," she whispered.

He smirked and gently nipped at her clit. He heard her seethe and he pushed two fingers inside of her. "Mm, so wet baby."

She arched her back and moaned. "Baby, please, I need you so badly."

He smirked and started moving his fingers fast and hard inside of her, his tongue caressing her clit as he sucked on it. Her hand shot to the back of his head and she ground her hips into him. He felt her body starting to tense and he smirked. "That's it baby, come for me, let me taste it."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her orgasm take over. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, her face contorted in pleasure. She rode out her orgasm before collapsing onto the bed, gasping for air. "Oh Bri," she moaned, licking her lips.

He smiled and kissed back up to her lips, capturing them in a fiery kiss. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. "I love you so much."

She smiled and ran her hands under his shirt, pulling it off over his head. "I love you, too." She flipped them over, pulling his pants and boxers off his body, tossing them aside. She climbed on top of him, straddling him, looking into his eyes, her lips moving to his neck, kissing his skin lightly before moving next to his ear. "You ready for me?" she asked in a whisper, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

He groaned and gripped her hips. "I'm always ready for you, Liv."

She smirked and sunk onto him, letting out a breath. "Oh, God." She started riding him

He groaned and moved his hips with hers. He saw her back arch, her head fall back and she gasped, giggling when he flipped her over, moving harder and faster inside of her, kissing her neck, her head turned and her eyes closed, letting out soft moans. "So sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Just then they heard the small voice of their daughter. "Daddy, what are you doing to Mommy!?" she asked, horrified at the sight before her.

Olivia gasped and pushed Brian off of her. "Tasha, baby, it's okay." She sat up, covering herself with the sheet. "Baby girl, how about you go back to your room, we'll be there in a couple minutes, okay?"

She nodded and walked out, closing the door. Olivia let out several breaths and looked at Brian. "Hey, don't stress, baby," he whispered.

"Don't stress. Brian our three year old just walked in on us, she thought you were hurting me, we can't just let it go."

He rubbed her back. "So, how do you want to tackle this?" he asked gently.

She ran her hands through her hair. "I don't really know." She shook her head. "I feel like we should start by putting our clothes back on, though."

They got redressed and then walked over to their daughter's room, knocking on the door before opening it. They heard her tears and it broke their hearts. Olivia walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "Tasha, baby, I'm so sorry you saw that. Mommy and Daddy should have locked the door."

"But why was Daddy hurting you?"

Olivia smiled at their daughter, wrapping an arm around her then looking up at Brian, then back to the blonde haired hazel eyed girl who was a spitting image of her father when he was three. "He wasn't, baby," she whispered, shaking her head.

"But he was eating your neck and you were making noises like you were in pain."

Brian sat on the other side of her and looked at Olivia. "Daddy wasn't eating me." She saw her husband's smirk and she gave him a small love tap to remind him that now wasn't the time. "Daddy was kissing my neck, it's okay. I wasn't in any pain, I promise, okay?" The little girl nodded. Olivia kissed the top of her head. "I know it's confusing right now, and it'll be a little easier to understand as you get older, but you have any questions just let us know, okay baby? We'll answer the best we can, okay?"

Their daughter, Natasha, nodded. "Why was Daddy kissing your neck and moving like that?"

Olivia smiled. Their three year old was curious, and understood more than most kids her age, but she still wanted to handle this as best she could. "Well, do you remember how we were talking about how until you're older it's not okay for anyone to touch you in your private places? And when you are older, it's not okay for them to touch you there without you saying it's okay?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes."

Olivia smiled. "Well, that's part of it. Mommy and Daddy were just showing each other how much they love each other, in a special way. A way that when you get older, you may to want to do with someone, it's something a lot Mommies and Daddies do."

Natasha looked at her father. "So you weren't hurting Mommy?"

Brian smiled and kissed his daughter's head. "No, baby. At least I hope I wasn't, I know if I did Mommy would let me know, and I'd stop."

Olivia smiled. "See, that's what's great about this. Sometimes it hurts, not all the time and you can usually fix it if it does, because it's not supposed to hurt. And when you have someone who loves you as much as Mommy and Daddy love each other, if it does hurt, they'll make sure they do whatever they can to fix it." She looked at Brian with a smile in her eyes.

"If it feels good, how come I have to be older?"

"Well, because you're still a little girl, and you're still growing and learning. Learning about the world and about yourself. You're still learning who you are."

"But I know who I am. I'm Natasha."

Brian smiled. "Yes, but when you learn who you are in here," he said softly, gently tapping her chest over her heart. "And you know what you stand for, and who you love, then you'll _really_ know who you are. Some people don't know until they're older, and that's okay. But you need to know yourself, and love yourself before you can give any part of yourself to someone else."

Olivia smiled at him. "Daddy's right. You know, Mommy didn't know who she was for a long time. It took me a long time to get to a place where I loved myself. It wasn't until I met Daddy that I truly realized that I deserved, not only to love myself, but to be loved by someone else. I gave that part of me away before I was ready, and it wasn't special like it should have been."

"But if it feels good why did it sound like you were in pain?"

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "Sometimes the noises sound the same. I promise I wasn't in pain. Okay?"

Natasha nodded. "Okay."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah. Why were you doing it?"

Olivia took a deep breath and then looked at Brian who looked down at the toddler between them. "Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, Natasha. Very, very much. We wanted to be close to each other."

"When can I do that?"

Olivia smiled. "When you're older, you'll know when you're ready. But the most important thing is to not let anyone talk you into it. You have to listen to your heart, because a lot of changes come when you give that special part of yourself away to someone. It's a very big decision. When you think you're ready, I want you to come and talk to me, okay? And we'll talk, that way you don't have to go through all the bad stuff Mommy went through."

"What bad stuff?"

"Well, I let someone talk me into giving them that part of me. I thought they loved me, I thought that was enough, and that they wouldn't hurt me. But they took that part away, and then they left me. I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to wait until it's right, so you don't feel like that's the only thing you're good for."

"You felt that way?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, but then Daddy came along and changed all that. Even if I pushed him away at first, he came back and made me see it all over again." She smiled at Brian, taking his hand in hers behind their daughter's back. "Do you feel better now, knowing that Daddy wasn't hurting Mommy?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah."

"You think you could go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "No."

"No? Well, what if Mommy sang you a song?" Natasha nodded. Olivia giggled. "Okay, come on, crawl into bed," she said, tucking her daughter in before she started singing. "_We have cleared off the table, the leftovers saved, done the dishes and put them away. I have told you a story and tucked you in tight at the end of your knock about day. As the moon sets it's sail to carry you to sleep, over the midnight sea, well I will sing you a song, no one sang to me. May it keep you good company._

_You can be anybody that you want to be. You can love whomever you will. You can travel any country where your heart leads and know I will love you still._" Olivia rubbed her back as she continued singing the lyrics to _Everything Possible_ by The Flirtations, a song she fell in love with so long ago, that she swore she would sing to her children when she had them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Natasha was still feeling sick. Olivia and Brian decided that they would both stay home to get their daughter over the last of this bug she had. Olivia needed to go pick up a few files from the squad room to finish up at home so she didn't get too far behind in paperwork. Olivia grabbed her purse. "Okay, I'll be back soon."<p>

"Mommy, where you going?"

"Mommy has to go to work for just a few minutes to pick a few things up. You stay here with Daddy, okay?"

"No, I want to come with you!"

Olivia looked at Brian who shrugged and she smiled and shook her head. "Alright, come on love bug. Let's get your shoes on."

After a few more minutes Natasha and Olivia were out the door. They walked into the sixteenth precinct and Fin was the first to see them. "Hey, there's the super star!"

"Uncle Fin!" Natasha squealed and ran over into his arms hugging him tight.

Olivia smiled. "So much for her not feeling better." She chuckled and walked over to her desk, taking a few files and slipping them into her purse.

"Mommy and Daddy were playing pony last night." Natasha said with a giggle.

Olivia's face turned beet red. Not only had Natasha come out and told all of her co-workers, who were now staring at her, that she saw her parents having sex, but Olivia also just learned that Natasha saw more than she thought. "Okay, Tasha, that's—"

"But Daddy didn't like being the pony."

"Tasha, that's enough." Olivia scolded lightly, praying she would stop.

Amanda looked at Olivia and then at Tasha. "Go Liv," she said gently.

"Thanks Rollins," she said with a sarcastic smile. "Okay, Tasha, let's get you home so you can rest."

"Okay Mommy!" she said, hopping from Fin's arms into Olivia's.

"See you guys later." She said over her shoulder. Once they were out of the precinct she looked at her daughter. "Something Mommy and Daddy forgot to tell you last night," she said gently.

"What's that?"

"Baby, what Mommy and Daddy were doing last night is very private, okay? It's not appropriate to go around talking about it."

"I'm sorry," she said, burying her head in her mother's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"It's okay baby girl. It's okay, you didn't know. We didn't tell you. Just from now on don't tell anyone stuff like that, okay?"

Natasha nodded. "Okay."

Olivia smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "I love you, love bug."

"I love you too, Mommy!" She said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. I haven't chosen the next word yet, but if you have a word you'd like to see, send it in a review or on Twitter, and you can even request the pairing (Just be sure to send a word with it!).**


	23. Choice

**Okay, this one was an easy one to write. It just flowed from my fingertips like water in a river. So, if Olivia was given a choice, between Elliot and Brian, who would she choose? And why? Read to find out.**

* * *

><p>Olivia and Brian sat cuddled on the couch, just relaxing in the silence. Brian started to stroke her hair as he often did recently. It always soothed her and relaxed her enough that she usually wound up falling asleep. Their serenity was invaded by a knock at the door. Olivia groaned and moved from the warmth of her boyfriend's embrace, kissing him softly as she climbed over him to get to the door, a smile on her face until she opened the door to see him on the other side. "El," she whispered. She shook her head.<p>

"You look incredible, Liv."

"How did you find me? I moved, changed my number." She crossed her arms. She didn't want him here. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to talk to him. There was nothing left to say.

"Nice to see you too. Can I come in?"

She was stunned. Brian called back to her. "Babe, you okay?"

She looked back over her shoulder. "Um, I…"

He got up and walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder, stiffening at the unwanted visitor at their door. "Stabler," he nodded.

Elliot looked between the two. "I'm confused."

"That tends to happen when you ignore people for three years," Olivia said bitterly. "Come in, I'm not embarrassing myself in front of the neighbors." She said, moving to let him inside, closing the door. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you, catch up, rekindle what we had."

"We didn't have anything to be rekindled Elliot. We were friends, partners, nothing more." She said and felt Brian wrap his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and relished in the comfort she got from his touch.

"Oh, come on, Liv. You know we both wanted more, we just couldn't act on it, because of work, and Kathy."

She scoffed and shook her head. "You know what Elliot. You're right. I did want more. For twelve years I stood by your side. I fought for you, with you. I looked at you every day and fell a little more in love with you. I hurt a lot of people," she whispered, reaching up to take Brian's and in hers. "But it's been three years."

"Okay, wait a minute, can you explain to me why Cassidy's in your house? With his arm wrapped around you?"

Olivia smiled brightly and looked up at Brian. "We're together. We've been seeing each other. It'll be two years next week," she smiled and closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her forehead.

Elliot let out a laugh. "You expect me to believe that? You and Cassidy?"

Brian clenched his fist. "Hey, you're in my house, you show me respect," he hissed disdainfully. He knew what Elliot's leaving did to Olivia. He knew how badly he hurt her, how he broke her.

"Your house? Last I checked fuck buddies don't lay claim over an apartment."

Olivia's head shot back to Elliot, her gaze angry and full of disgust. "You son of a bitch, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. How dare you come into our home and make assumptions?"

Elliot looked at the two of them. "My God, you're serious?"

Olivia glared at him. "If all you're here to do is insult me and my boyfriend, you can get the fuck out of my apartment and never look back."

"Oh, come on, Liv. You know you missed me."

She turned her face, shaking her head, praying that the tears that stung in her eyes wouldn't fall. She bit her bottom lip. "I did." She nodded and looked at the floor before lifting her eyes to meet his gaze again. "I missed you, and then Cragen told me you put in your papers because you didn't have the balls or the common decency to tell me yourself."

"So to deal with the pain and the loneliness you decided to shack up with Brian Cassidy? The man that wasn't good enough for you fifteen years ago."

"No, I didn't. Actually, I had a boyfriend before Brian. David made me realize that I was worthy and capable of being loved. He opened my heart for Brian. And Brian was good enough for me fifteen years ago. I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't ready. I was too preoccupied with a relationship that would never happen."

"Olivia, please just give me another chance," he whispered, caressing her cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and she hit his chest and pushed him away wiping her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

"You honestly think Brian here can give you what you want, what you need? Liv, I can give you everything. I can give you a family, a home, the world."

Olivia shook her head. "Brian's already given me more than you ever have, more than you ever could. He's given me a home, you're standing in it. He gave me back my sense of safety and security. He gives me the world every day and the moon every night. Brian is all I've ever wanted, and all I've ever needed. You know, I'm glad you left when you did. You forced me to grow."

"What are you talking about?"

"You forced me to reach deep inside myself to keep pushing through. Because of that, I was able to save myself from a serial rapist and murderer. I became a better detective, and now I'm a sergeant. I'm commanding officer at SVU and I have a wonderful team of detectives behind me. I became a better person, and realized that I can't live just for the job anymore, because life changes in the blink of an eye, and I already missed so much of it." She looked away from Elliot, to Brian, then back to Elliot. "In a way I guess I should thank you, for making me into this strong, independent, and at the end of the day, loveable woman that I wasn't when you were around." She smiled. "Brian waited thirteen years to love me."

"I've wanted you for fifteen years, Liv."

She laughed and shook her head. "Elliot listen to yourself. I told you that Brian waited thirteen years to love me before I finally let him. You just told me you _wanted_ me, like I'm a possession. And you have the balls to come in here and call him my fuck buddy?"

"I—Liv, you know what I meant."

She smiled and nodded. "I do. You meant exactly what you said. You've _wanted_ in my pants since the day you met me. Brian, on the other hand, has loved me since the day he met me."

"Is that why he slept with hookers?"

She shook her head. "He was in a relationship with Carissa. He never touched anyone else on his UC gigs because he knew most of them weren't there willingly, and that he'd be raping them. It's funny though, that you know about him and Carissa, and bring it up now, but you don't bring anything up about the fact that I was kidnapped, tortured. I know you heard about it, it was all over the news. They still want me to do a press tour; it was almost a year ago."

"Oh, so because he was in a relationship with her, that makes it okay?"

"Elliot, Brian has this thing about him. He has this thing where he has the power to heal a person, to heal their soul. He made Carissa happy, made her realize that was worth more, that she deserved more than to be a sex toy. He helped me heal. He healed my soul. I'm not by any means back to the Olivia Benson I was before Lewis attacked me. I never will be. But because of Brian, because of his dedication and his unconditional and unrelenting love, I can sleep at night. I can look at myself in the mirror, and I can find a beautiful sexy woman. I can make love to the only man I've ever truly been in love with, who's ever loved me. I can live my life."

"So that's enough for you, huh? What about kids? He hasn't given you those and you're not getting any younger."

Olivia stepped between Elliot and Brian, for Elliot's sake. She knew Brian was seething, but was letting her handle it so things didn't get out of hand. She smiled and rested her hand on her belly. She looked back at Brian, tears in her eyes. "He's given me that too, just isn't here yet." She smiled and wiped her eyes.

Brian's gaze softened as he looked into her eyes. "You're—Liv, we're—"

She nodded and turned to face. "I was going to tell you tonight. We're gonna have a baby." She felt his arms encircle her and she relaxed into his embrace. She cried tears of joy into his chest for a few moments before composing herself and looking back at Elliot.

"You came here looking to get with me, and the entire time you've been here you've been trying to get me to choose you, to love you." She shook her head. "I can't do that, Elliot. I can't choose someone who didn't choose me. I can't love someone who broke me so completely. Fifteen years ago, when you figured out that Brian and I had slept together, you told me that you were my partner, for better or worse. And you were, until you weren't."

Elliot looked at her and then at Brian, then back to her. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Olivia."

"I think it's time for you to leave, Elliot. And do all of us a favor. Don't come back." She said walking over to the door, opening it for him to leave.

He walked over and looked back at her. "I'll be waiting."

Olivia laughed. "Elliot, do yourself a favor. Don't wait by the phone, move on. Don't make the mistake that I did. Don't miss out on anymore of what life has to offer. You sit by that phone waiting for a call that's never going to come, and you'll be the most miserable person in the world. I know because for six months after you left, until David Haden walked into the squad room, that's what I did. And you can ask anyone at SVU, I was a miserable bitch to work with.

Once I let you go, once I moved on, life started happening and for the first time, I wasn't sitting on the sidelines watching. I was on the field, playing this game and even though I've been to hell and back during the course of it, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He looked at her. "So this is goodbye?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's goodbye. Have a good life, Elliot. Enjoy it. _Live_ it." He walked out and she closed the door behind him. She walked over to Brian and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and pulled her close, looking into her eyes. "I love you, too, Liv."

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry you had to find out about the baby like that." She shook her head. "I didn't want you to find out that way."

He ran his hand along her still flat stomach. "I'm not complaining. We're having a baby, Liv."

She smiled and nodded. "From the beginning, Brian, you have been the only choice for me. Every single thing that happened to me, ever person I dated led me right back to you." She caressed his face and couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

He wiped her tears and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped him in her arms and broke the kiss, hugging him tightly as if it was the last thing she'd ever do. He whispered in her ear. "How about we go cuddle in bed?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We climb under the covers, tangle ourselves up in each other, and don't move for the rest of the weekend."

Brian smiled and picked her up wedding style, and looked into her eyes. "I love the way you think, baby."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet kicking slightly as he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, climbing in next to her. They cocooned themselves under the blankets, and Olivia rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes feeling him playing with her hair again. It wasn't long before she'd drifted off into a sound, peaceful sleep.

When it came to love, and the choice she was presented with tonight, well, there was no choice. Brian was the only person she wanted. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was the father of her child that was only just starting to grow in her belly. She may have rescued herself physically, but Brian was the one to save her emotionally. Without him, she didn't know what she'd do.

And she would never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cute, fluffy, happy Bensidy. Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	24. Rice

**We all remember the rice fiasco in "Jersey Breakdown", but we didn't get to see the end result of that. Well... until now. A little angst, a little fluff, a little smut, all thrown together for a One Shot. So, here ya go! "Rice"**

* * *

><p><em>Olivia struggled to get the door open, her arms full of bags. "Just get whatever you want, Bri, okay?" She said, holding the phone to her shoulder. "Um, chicken. Ginger." She tossed her keys in the bowl next to the door. "Okay?" She walked in and put the bags down. "Um, white rice or brown rice? Brian, I don't care, just pick! A rice, a sauce. I've just made a lot of decisions today," she said, almost on the verge of tears as she took her jacket off. "I'm not yelling," she said, letting out a breath. "Just please don't make me make another decision today, okay?" she begged.<em>

_She picked up the bag from the grocery store up off the floor and carried it into the kitchen. "Um, I have another call. Yeah, okay." She put the bag down and took a deep breath. "Fin, what?" she breathed. "No, I don't have the TV on." She walked over to the coffee table and turned on the TV set with the remote. Her mouth dropped._

"Yeah, take Rollins. Let me know if you guys need anything, okay?" She hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch and flopped back onto it, her hands running through her hair. It'd been less than a week and she was already going out of her mind. She took a few deep breaths, trying to stave off the tears. She heard the door open and she let out a breath. Brian was home. She could just relax in his arms, cry into his chest and let it all go. She noticed the hardness in his face when he walked in. "What's wrong?" she asked pensively.

He walked into the kitchen and got plates, getting utensils. "Brought you a fork, hope it's okay, wouldn't want you to have to make another decision today."

"Bri, stop acting like a child!" she begged, getting off the couch and walking away from him, walking over to the hutch and gripped it, letting out a breath, feeling the tears start to fall. "Damn it," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Brian looked at her. "I'm acting like a child? You threw a hissy fit over rice!"

She turned to him in a fury, her eyes full of rage as tears streamed down her face. "A hissy fit? Brian, you don't understand. In a matter of days I've gone from detective to commanding officer. Do you know what that's like? I have one acting up, pissed at me and calling me incompetent, one who doesn't want to show up for work. All I asked was for you to pick." She said sternly.

"So I could get yelled at for picking the wrong thing when I got home? Liv, I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't so please, tell me what you want me to fucking do!?"

She glared at him. "So what, I'm just an angry bitter woman now? Gee Bri, why do you even stick around? Oh wait, it's the sex, right?" She scoffed and shook her head. "It's all I've ever been good for, go ahead, admit it, it'll make you feel better." Her hands were clenched in fists at her sides and her eyes were locked with his.

He took a step closer to her and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her there, his lips moving closer to her ear, both their chests heaving in a seething rage. "Don't you dare put words in my mouth, Olivia. You know damn well that you're more to me than just sex."

She heard his words and she tried fighting against him. Her head turned and she looked into his eyes. "Then why? If I'm this angry woman who is just going to yell at you no matter what why do you even fucking stay?!"

He tightened his grip on her slightly, not enough to hurt her, but strong enough for her to know that he wasn't letting her go in any sense of the word. "Because I fucking love you, Liv, that's why. Whether you like it or not, whether you love me or not, whether you love yourself, I love you." He said, his forehead resting on hers. "I'm never, never letting you go again. I love you angry, I love you happy, I love you sad, I love you whatever emotion you have because I can't not love you."

She looked into his eyes, tears starting to run down her face. She chuckled a bit. "You realize that was the first time you said you love me?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Well let me do this properly, then," he whispered, his lips getting closer to hers, his body pressing her further into the wall. "I, Brian Cassidy, love you, Olivia Benson, with every fiber of my being," he whispered against her lips, their lips touching with every word he spoke.

She let out a small breath and smiled. "I, Olivia Benson, love you, Brian Cassidy, with every part of me, with everything in me," she whispered, much in the same manner that Brian had. They looked deep into each other's eyes for a few moments, their chests pressing together as they panted. She looked at his lips, silently begging him to kiss her.

He smiled and lifted her chin, forcing her to look back into his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now, and then, we're going to eat dinner and then I'm going to worship your body all night long. That okay with you?"

She gasped and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered with a smile. He pulled her in to a passionate kiss, cradling her head in his hand, his other hand pressing against her low back, pressing their bodies together. She groaned and ran her tongue over his lower lip, begging for access to his mouth. He gladly accepted her tongue, moaning as she explored the familiar orifice of his mouth. He did the same before gently breaking the kiss.

She groaned and kissed his neck. He smirked and let out a moan. "Liv," he whispered.

She gently bit on the skin of his neck, rolling the skin between her teeth. "I want you," she whispered in his ear. "Can we do this backwards? I need you, dinner can wait, baby please," she begged.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, their hips level with each other, his hands resting on her ass, gripping it. "How do you want me, baby?" he whispered, one hand sliding around to her front, rubbing her clit through her pants.

She gasped and let her head fall back, moaning gently. "Mm," she closed her eyes and bit her bit her bottom lip.

He kissed her neck. He felt himself getting harder by the second, his hips moving into hers, letting out a breath. "Tell me, sexy. Tell me how you want me."

"I," she let out a breath. "Shit, baby," she whined.

He smirked and continued teasing her. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me, baby."

She groaned. "You know what I want, Bri! Please," she whispered, looking into his eyes, a pout on her face.

He smirked and pulled her hips closer. "I want you to tell me," he whispered, their hips grinding together.

She moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck me!"

"There it is." He carried her to the couch and set her down, they started undressing each other, quickly getting each other completely naked. Brian ran his hands over her body. "How do you want me to fuck your pussy, baby?"

She closed her eyes and seethed. "Just get inside me, Bri. I need to feel your dick inside me. Fuck me hard, fuck me good. Just make me come baby."

He laid her down and lay on top of her. "All night long."

She arched her back and moaned. "Fuck!"

He pushed his fingers into her pussy, kissing and biting on her neck. She gasped and gripped his wrist. He leaned down and started sucking her clit, gently nipping at it. He heard her moans and gasps and he smirked. He pulled away and gently slapped her clit, her moans getting louder. "Yeah, you like it when I spank your pussy?"

Her body was in overdrive, she couldn't form sentences; words were barely coming to her. "I… Ah," she arched her back, her body tightening around his fingers.

He let out a moan. "Oh yeah, baby," he whispered in her ear as her orgasm took over her body. He took his fingers out of her and licked them clean before kissing her passionately.

She maneuvered them so she was straddling him and she looked into his eyes. "I'm gonna ride you. Ride you so hard, make you come inside me." She closed her eyes and moaned. "Fuck, baby, I need it. It need it so bad," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned. "Let me feel that warm pussy around my dick baby."

She bit her bottom lip and smirked. She sank onto him and she gasped. "Oh, baby. Oh yeah so fucking good," she whispered.

He gripped her hips. "You feel so good," he seethed. Her hips started to move and he moved with her.

She moaned and started riding him harder and faster, her moans filling the apartment. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she steadied herself. "Shit," she whispered, feeling him get deep inside of her. Her head fell forward, their foreheads resting together. "Oh, God," she whispered.

He groaned and rubbed her clit from between them, watching her face as pleasure washed over her body. "God I love watching you," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes as her face contorted in pleasure. "God Bri," she whispered as her chest heaved. "Baby," she cried out as her back arched, throwing her head back.

"That's it baby," he whispered as he watched her orgasm take her over, his hips moving into hers a few more times before releasing into her. "Oh yeah," he groaned, his head falling back.

She moaned loudly and fell onto him, clinging onto his body. "Oh my—Oh Bri," she whispered and closed her eyes. Her breath was still heavy as he rubbed her back, both of them coming down from their orgasms.

Brian kissed her temple. "Liv I love you so much," he whispered and enveloped her in his arms. "More than anything else in this world, I love you. You are so much more than sex, as amazing as it is, if you told me right now you never wanted to have sex again I'd still be here."

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry I even said that, I was just mad, got in a head space," she whispered.

He hugged her tighter. "Don't apologize, I shouldn't have antagonized you like that, baby," he whispered.

"No, you were just saying what you were feeling."

"So were you."

She looked into his eyes. "Hey, I'm the one who accused you of staying in this relationship for sex and then all but begged you to fuck me," she chuckled. "We just had long days, Bri. But it's okay, because we're still okay."

"We're more than okay baby," he whispered. "We're perfect."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "And the way you told me you loved me was totally us," she giggled.

"So I should pin you against the wall and tell you I fucking love you more often, hm?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah baby, it'll always end like this though. Mind blowing sex with earth shattering orgasms," she whispered and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

He chuckled. "Noted."

She moved so her lips were against his ear. "I love you, Brian. So much. More than I could ever possibly explain," she whispered.

He turned to look into her eyes. "I love you, too," he said gently. He caressed her face. "And I will tell you that a million times a day, every day, for the rest of my life. And I'll do more than just tell you, I'll show you."

She bit her bottom lip. "You already do," she whispered. She ran her hands over his chest. "Should we eat some dinner before we go for round two?"

"Mm, sounds perfect, baby."

"What kind of rice did you wind up getting?"

"White."

Olivia looked in his eyes, completely straight faced, breaking out into a bright smile, kissing him passionately. "Perfect," she murmured against his lips.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you done good."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Come on, beautiful, let's enjoy our dinner." He ran his hands over her sides, his rough hands against her silky skin.

She took a deep breath. "Careful, or you'll get me all worked up again," she whispered, kissing him gently, climbing off of him and moaning gently, sitting next to him on the couch, picking up their food and having a quiet dinner together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. As usual I haven't picked the next word yet, though it may be the Fin/Olivia one shot I have started. We'll see. But, if you have a word you'd like to see, leave it in a review, and you can request a pairing (Note: If you don't request the pairing it will 99.9% positively be Bensidy). Much love.**


	25. Weekend

**Here's a Livid OWOS, "Weekend". It's kind of self explanatory, it picks up after the kiss in Olivia's kitchen in "Hunting Ground". Also, before I allow you to have fun and read, I have one request, I don't mind you guys making requests but PLEASE, I beg of you, make the request ONCE. Please don't make the same request over and over again. It's not going to get it written any faster. If anything it's going to take me longer. So, make the request once, and I PROMISE I will get to it. I don't go in order with words or requests. I go based on muse and what I feel like writing. So, there's that. Without further ado, here's "Weekend".  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Olivia stood in her kitchen holding all the take out menus she had in her apartment. It was Friday night and she and David just got back to her place after going out to see a movie. "See anything you like?" she asked, feeling him move closer.<em>

"_Yeah, I do," he said gently, taking a step closer to her, resting his hand on her back to bring her closer. He went to close the gap between them only to have her turn her head, resting cheek to cheek with him._

"_Is that what you meant by taking it slow and taking the pressure off?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. _

_He looked at her, inquisitively. "What's wrong?" he asked, resting a hand on her arm._

_She shook her head and moved back, leaning against the counter. "Nothin's wrong, I'm… It's—" she closed her eyes and shook her head again._

_He moved closer to her again. "Listen to me, I understand that this is really hard for you," he said with a nod, looking in her eyes, scanning her face. "But I can handle it; I'm not going anywhere, okay?"_

_She lifted her eyes to meet his and a smile tugged at her lips. "Okay."_

"_So come here," he said gently, opening his arms a little for her. She pushed herself off the counter and looked over him, into his eyes, and then to his lips before kissing him gently. They broke the kiss after a moment for only a second to glance back into each other's eyes. Their lips met again and they wrapped each other in their arms as they kissed._

Olivia let out a soft moan and she gently broke the kiss. "Wow," she bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Good?"

She nodded. "You should do that again," she whispered. She felt his lips back on hers and she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his. It was rare that a simple kiss could spark such a fire in her. She smiled against his lips and turned him and led him through her living room to her couch. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, sitting down. "I like it," she winked.

He sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee, running slowly up to her thigh squeezing gently. "I like it, too," he whispered looking at her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, his lips finding her pulse point on her neck, kissing, suckling, biting gently.

She rested her hand on the back of his head and closed her eyes. "Oh," she moaned.

He smiled and kissed up to her ear. "Did I find a spot?" he asked gently.

She giggled and looked into his eyes. "You did. You, uh… you want to see if you can find more? We have all weekend." As she spoke a mischievous grin spread across her face.

He grinned and leaned in and kissed her again. She rested her hand on his cheek and maneuvered them so she was straddling them. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "You good?"

She grinned, rubbing their noses together. "Perfect," she whispered. "We really should order that food before we get too far into this. Something tells me we're going to need our energy," she whispered.

He ran his hands up her back, looking up at her. "You're a tease, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "I always deliver in the end though," she whispered in his ear.

He grinned and looked up at her, his hands resting on her ass. "We better do that soon. I don't think I can resist you much longer."

She grinned and climbed off of him, her lips lingering on his for a moment longer. "Come on," she whispered.

They walked back into the kitchen and ordered their food. They stood in each other's arms stealing kisses and teasing each other. When the knock came at the door David walked over to the door and answered paying for dinner. When he brought the food back in she bit her bottom lip and grinned. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Pay for the food. You're such a gentleman. And they say chivalry's dead." She grinned and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I think that earned you a kiss."

"Oh it did, did it?"

"Mm," she bit her bottom lip and pressed her body against his and kissed him passionately. She let out a small moan, and gently bit on his bottom lip. "Maybe more than just a kiss," she mumbled against his lips.

He pushed her back against the counter, and lifted her up, setting her down. "You done teasing?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

She gasped and closed her eyes, tilting her head. She nodded. "Yeah," she whispered back. "God, David I need you."

He gripped her thighs, running his fingers up to rub her clit through her pants. "I want you, I want to feel you, I need you."

She moaned and let her head fall back. "Oh, baby please," she whimpered. He took her hand and helped her off the counter and she led him into the bedroom. They quickly shed each other of their clothes and just looked at each other, their fingers exploring their lover's body. She looked up at him and smiled. "You're incredible," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her lips, picking her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. "So are you," he whispered. He looked up into her eyes as he carried her over to her bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her. He kissed her passionately and pushed two fingers inside of her. "Oh you're so wet," he whispered.

She moaned and arched her back. "Oooh, David," she gasped looking into his eyes, her hips moving into his hand.

He grinned and kissed her neck and down her body, until his lips came to meet his fingers. She immediately shot up, pulling him back to her lips. "What's wrong?" he murmured against her lips.

She looked into his eyes. "You don't have to do that, baby," she whispered, running her hands down his back. "I don't need it."

He looked at her. "Baby talk to me."

"I—" she shook her head. "I can't," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't do that for you," she whispered, looking away from him, fighting her tears.

He rolled to the side of her and held her close. "Baby, listen to me. I don't care about that."

She couldn't look in his eyes. She shook her head. "It's not fair to you," she whispered. She felt the tears start to fall. "Damn it," she spoke softly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He lifted her head and looked at her, seeing the tears. "Hey, baby please, tell me what's bothering you."

She sat up and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "A couple years ago, I was undercover," she whispered. He sat up and wrapped her in his arms, whispering soft words of support and encouragement. She rested her hand on his, looking at the bed. "I was in a correctional facility as an inmate. I kind of started a riot," she said with a small smirk on her face.

"You? A riot? No," he teased and kissed her cheek gently.

"They told me I was going to the hole. The CO we were investigating brought me to the basement, there was a—a dirty old mattress on the floor. He threw me on it, I fought. God I fought so hard," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I managed to get free from him and run, he caught me, hit me some more and cuffed me to a door. He unzipped his pants," she started to shake, crying harder. "He—" she shook her head and curled into him, crying into his chest.

He held her tighter. "It's okay, I got you," he whispered, laying back, and covering them with the blankets.

"That's why I can't," she said softly, her head on his chest, gently making small circles with her fingers.

"And that's okay. Baby, any man who expects you to return the favor of oral sex because he gives it to you, isn't doing it for the right reasons." He whispered into her hair. "I just want to do that to give you as much pleasure as I can in as many ways as I can. Okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I killed the mood. I just—"

"Hey, none of that," he whispered and kissed her gently. "How about we go have some dinner and let things go where they go from there?"

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "How are you even real?" she asked gently, kissing his chest and then his lips. She stood up and picked up his shirt, shrugging into it and buttoning it, leaving the top few buttons open.

"I think you look better in my shirt than I do," he smirked, slipping into his boxers.

She grinned and stood on her tip toes, gently taking her earlobe between her teeth. "You get to take it off me later," she whispered. She took his hand and led him back out. She giggled when she heard him groan.

They reheated their food and sat on the couch to eat. Olivia looked at him and he smiled. "Hey, come here," he whispered, taking a piece of spaghetti, holding it up for her to take one end. She tilted her head and opened her mouth taking the pasta into her mouth, seeing him do the same. They ate along the pasta until their lips met. Their kiss quickly turned passionate, they only broke it so they could set their plates on the table. They went right back to kissing.

She ran her tongue over his lips, begging for access to his mouth. He opened his mouth to her and they allowed their tongues to dance. She straddled him and rested her hands on either side of his face. His hands gripped her hips and she started grinding into him. She moaned and broke the kiss, her forehead resting against his. "Fuck me," she whispered, her chest heaving.

He lifted his hips, pushing his boxers down and his hands moved back to her hips. "You ready?"

She took his hand and led it to her soaked center. She gasped at his touch. "What do you think?"

He groaned and started to rub her clit, guiding her onto his dick in the process. She threw her head back and moaned. He seethed. "Oh God," He moved his hand up, unbuttoning the shirt, letting it fall open, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking as she started to ride him.

She moaned and held his head to her breast as she rode him. "Oh, David!" she arched her back. "You feel so good."

He let go of her nipple and moaned, moving his hips with hers. "Liv!"

She smirked. "You like how my pussy feels on your dick," she asked in a moan and fell forward, kissing his neck, biting on the skin and sucking gently.

"Oh, fuck baby!" He rested his head on the back of her couch. She rested her hands on either side of his head as she moved harder and faster, her orgasm building. "That's it baby," he whispered. "Oh, fuck me good."

Olivia whimpered and let out a small scream of pleasure. "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna come, baby please, come with me," she pleaded in his ear, just above a whisper.

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter. "Shit," he seethed, releasing inside of her, feeling her clamp down on him as her orgasm ripped through her, screaming louder. "Yeah, let that wash over you baby." He watched her ride out her orgasm and he groaned, his head falling back. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered.

When she finished she collapsed onto his chest, gasping for air. "Oh David, oh, baby that was amazing," she whispered and giggled, her tongue running over the skin on his chest, nipping at it gently.

He ran his hands over her back. "You are amazing. You're a little minx huh?"

She giggled and moved her lips to his ear. "I told you I always deliver," she gently nipped at his lip.

He smirked. "You sure do." He looked at her and took a deep breath, going to say something, but closing his mouth.

"What?" she asked gently, her fingers running over his chest.

"When was the last time someone made love to you? Truly worshipped and cherished you, the way you deserve?"

She opened her mouth and looked away shaking her head with a shrug. "Never," she said softly. So softly she wasn't sure he would hear. She barely heard it herself.

"N—never? Olivia," he said softly, caressing her face.

This man had the hearing of a dog. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. I get just as much out of fucking as a man does," she insisted.

"It is that big of a deal," he said softly. "You deserve the world; you deserve to be treated like a queen, not a sex toy."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Can we not talk about this?" she asked softly, biting her bottom lip and fighting the tears.

"Who?"

She looked into his eyes. "My mom," she whispered, knowing what he was asking. "I grew up hearing I was worthless, unlovable. That any man that was with me just wanted in my pants, and when I did lose my virginity I was told I was whore, I'd only ever be a fuck toy."

He looked at her. "Let me take the time to show you how wrong your mother was. Let me take the time to treat you like the queen you are," he whispered.

She smiled gently. She shook her head. "I—I don't deserve that. I'm just… Me."

He kissed her softly. "You deserve to be worshipped, Olivia," he whispered against her lips. "I want you to see that you're so much more than a sex toy. That you are lovable, and that being you is incredible, and it's more than enough. And it makes you more than worthy of all the love in the entire world."

She felt a tear slip from her eye. "You really think so?"

"We have the rest of the weekend, let me prove it to you."

She wiped her eyes and smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "Show me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. If you have any requests feel free to leave them in the reviews (words, pairings, etc.) but again, PLEASE, only leave requests once, don't repeat them over and over.**


	26. Tension

**This was an idea I got from SmushYesMariska on Twitter, Bensidy coming home, tension so high they don't make it to the bed. A big thanks to Sara, Gina, & Morgan for helping me figure out how to start this off. I own nothing, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Olivia walked into the bar and saw Jimmy Mac, he asked her to meet him there. She texted Brian, she had a feeling she'd be having a few so she asked him to pick her up at 10, knowing that he was off work. Olivia and Jimmy talked for a few minutes and she picked up her wine glass. "Here's to justice, huh?" They clinked glasses.<em>

"_Nothing new, the biggest rat always gets the cheese. It's okay, Elias is on the wheel now."_

"_How's that?"_

_He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "My last column for The Ledger."_

"_Last?"_

"_Yeah, it's about a month in the life of Elias Kemp Jr., how he raped a girl in his office, pinned the wrap on his best friend, wrote a check and walked away while his dad calls my publisher and asks to keep his kids name out of the paper."_

"_Jimmy, you sure you want to run that?"_

"_I already posted it on the web. Every time that kid's name goes into a search engine this story will come up. He can hire all the reputation managers he wants he's f—" he caught himself and took a deep breath. "He's toast."_

"_Jimmy, hold on, where are you gonna go? There aren't that many papers left."_

"_Don't ever cry for Jimmy Mac, I always land on my feet. I'm fifty five years old, my profession is dying, my ex-wives all hate me, my credit cards are all maxed out because I have three kids in college." He coughed an awful, wicked cough. "And I never felt better in my life." Olivia laughed, tears evident in her eyes. "I've said my peace, and now the whole world knows that I have balls the size of Jupiter again."_

_Olivia smirked and looked at him and then at her glass of wine, picking it up and raising it towards Jimmy. "Well, here's to Jupiter." They toasted again and finished what was left of their respective drinks. She nodded and looked at him as he put the article back in his pocket._

"_One more for the road?" he asked, almost hopeful._

_She smiled and flagged the bartender down. "I'll have what he's having."_

Brian walked in, heard Olivia and Jimmy talking and he felt a fire building inside him. He saw the way that Olivia was looking at him and he was jealous. Brian wasn't a jealous man, but Olivia was his girl, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her to an asshole like Jimmy Mac. He marched over to them. "You done?" he asked, his voice sounding more bitter than he intended.

Olivia was taken aback by his tone. "Bri, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, look I'm tired can we go?"

Olivia looked at Jimmy and smiled gently, finishing her drink in one swig, her face contorting as she stood up, resting her hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Jimmy." She smiled, but the smile quickly faded when she looked at Brian. She just knew it would be a long night. Brian took her hand and practically dragged her out of the bar. "Ow, Brian!" she ripped her hand away, tears in her eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you know I would never—"

She shook her head. "Save it, it's not a big deal, can we at least get in the car, I think you've humiliated me enough in public."

"Me?"

"Oh what, me having drinks with someone humiliated you? Okay, how about being dragged out of the bar like I'm fucking two?!"

He got in the car and she climbed in the passenger side. "I got jealous."

"Over Jimmy Mac?" she laughed. "Brian that's comical."

"You seemed pretty chummy with him," he said as he started driving the short distance to their apartment.

"Seriously?" she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever Bri."

"You never look at me like that."

She looked out the window, tears running down her face. "Neither do you," she whispered quietly. She wasn't sure he heard it, and she didn't care. If he did hear it he didn't respond.

He pulled up in front of their apartment building and before he could unbuckle his seatbelt she was out of the car, walking quickly through the rain to their building, opening the door. Brian ran after her and walked behind her, standing next to her in the elevator. "So you're going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the night when you're the one fooling around?"

Olivia glared at him and walked to their apartment, unlocking the door and letting him in first, slamming the door behind her. "I can't believe you just fucking said that Brian!" she yelled.

He looked at her. "I can't believe you were so cozy with that asshole! Weren't you just complaining about him like two days ago?"

She scoffed. "Cozy, what because we had a couple drinks and I told him to take care of himself? He's leaving The Ledger, I thought I'd be fucking nice, and apparently that means I want to fuck him? What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"You didn't have to compliment him on his penis size."

"How the fuck did I do that?"

"Here's to Jupiter?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "It was a fucking joke Brian! How am I going to compliment him on the size of his penis when I've never seen it!?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

She felt a knife in her heart. "Are you accusing me of something Brian?"

"You've been out late a lot this week, he's been following you around."

"Neither of those were by choice and you know it!" She glared at him and fought the tears. "But hey, how could you trust me, right? We've only been dating for two years and I'm head over heels in love with you, but you don't know what that's like, the only people you've ever loved are hookers," she spat back at him, stepping closer to him.

"Now you're just being a bitch."

"And you're being an asshole."

He looked at her. "You don't think I look at you the way you looked at him?" Her mouth fell open. "Yeah, I heard you." He pulled her close. "But I can't keep my eyes off you, I can't keep my hands off you," he whispered in her ear.

She let out a small grunt. "Bri," she whispered, her chest heaving.

He stared into her eyes. "Tell me what you want, Liv."

She moaned softly. "Fuck me," she whined.

He pushed her jacket off and ripped her shirt over her head, his lips attaching to her neck, biting and sucking on the skin. He gripped her hair and looked into her eyes. "I fucking love you, Olivia, don't you ever doubt that," he said through gritted teeth.

She moaned when she felt him biting, sucking on her neck. "Fuck!" She looked at him and gasped. She nodded. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She ran her hands under his shirt and broke the kiss only to whip his shirt over his head. "Don't ever for a minute think that I don't love you, and don't ever think I'd fool around on you. You're the only one I want," she said through her heavy breaths.

They went to work on each other's pants, getting each other down to their underwear in a matter of seconds. Brian brought Olivia down to the floor and climbed on top of her, kissing her lips, and then leaving a trail of kisses down her body. "God, you're beautiful," he breathed.

She moaned and arched her back. "Baby," she bit her bottom lip, her level of arousal was through the roof.

He slipped his hands under her back and unhooked her bra, slipping it off her body. He quickly covered her left nipple with his mouth, sucking on it, one hand holding him up over her body, the other running down her torso, pushing her panties down. He started to run his fingers over her slit and she moaned loudly, crying his name. He let her nipple go with a pop and looked up at her, dipping his fingers inside her wet folds. "You're so wet."

She arched her back and pushed her hips into his hand. "Baby! Fuck me!" she begged in a throaty, raspy voice.

He smirked and pulled his fingers from inside of her, sucking her juices from them. "Mm." He kissed her passionately before ridding himself of his boxers. He got back on top of her and looked down into her eyes. "You ready?"

"Stop teasing and fuck me!" she begged, moaning loudly when she felt him push into her. "Oh yeah! Fuck! Deeper baby, please!"

He lifted her hips and lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder, getting as deep inside her as her body would allow, hearing her moans get louder as he pushed deeper. "Yeah, you like it deep, baby?"

She arched her back. "Fuck baby, yes!"

He started moving fast and hard into her, the only sounds in their apartment were their strangled moans and skin slapping together. They brought each other to orgasm after orgasm, and finally collapsed on the floor in a heap of sweaty limbs and moans, heavy breaths. Brian smiled and kissed her gently. "God that was amazing."

"Mm," she agreed. She looked up at him. "My body feels incredible. It's still tingling," she giggled and closed her eyes. "God, I can't get enough of you," she whispered.

He smiled and buried his head in her neck. "Good, because neither can I," he gently bit her neck.

She moaned and ran her hands over his back. "If we're going to start round two, can we move it to the bed? I think I have floor burn on my back," she giggled and groaned when she felt him pull out of her.

He picked her up and smiled. "I love the way you think," he whispered, laying her down on the bed before climbing in next to her.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Bri," she said softly.

"Hm?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For what I said, but baby you have to believe me, nothing is going on with Jimmy and I, I promise."

"I never should have accused you of cheating on me, Liv. It was wrong of me. I got jealous. I know you would never cheat on me."

Olivia smiled gently. "You have nothing to be jealous of, especially not with Jimmy. Though, if I'm being honest it made me feel kinda good, seeing how you reacted, knowing you'd fight for me if you had to."

Brian looked at her. "Baby, I will always fight for you," he whispered. "You're worth fighting for."

She smiled and felt a tear slip down her face. "You're the first one to think so," she whispered, her voice strangled by the tears she was unsuccessfully trying to fight.

He pulled her close, holding her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I always have and I always will. Olivia I love you more than words could describe, and when I saw you talking to Jimmy, the way you looked at him… just the thought of losing you, baby it terrified me. I never want to lose you again, and I can't imagine living my life without you in it."

She looked up into his eyes, tears still running down her face. "I'm never going anywhere Bri," she whispered. "You never have to worry about that, because I never want to go a day where I don't hear that you love me, where I don't know it."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her passionately. "You never have to worry about that either, because for the rest of my life, I will tell you every day how much I love you, over and over again until you get tired of hearing it."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "I'll never get tired of hearing that," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. **


	27. Sick

**So, this is the story of Olivia getting sick. Getting sick with something like bronchitis, and Brian taking care of her, and how she repays him... kinda. Anyways. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's alarm blared through the bedroom at 6:30 in the morning, just like it did every morning. She groaned and turned it off before sitting up. Her head was spinning and her nose was congested. She fell back onto the bed, waking her still sleeping boyfriend from the movement. Her chest was tight and as she took a deep breath she coughed, a hoarse, dry, heaving cough.<p>

Brian sat up and looked at her. "You're sick," he said, his voice low and gravelly. Olivia closed her eyes.

"I'm find," she murmured, attempting to say 'fine,' but with her congestion she couldn't pronounce her 'n's and 'm's.

"No, you're not. You can't even say fine."

She shot him a glare. "I need to get in the shower. I have to go to work," she said going to get up again, feeling him push her back down.

"The only place you're going today is to the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor, I'm not sick."

He looked down at her. "You are, and you're going to stay in this bed if I have to tie you up."

She looked at him. "If I'm so sick why are you trying to turn me on?"

He chuckled. "I'm not trying to, Liv," he kissed her forehead. "You're hot."

"Back at you, babe."

"No, I mean you have a fever. Wise ass."

"You love my ass. Now, let me get up and shower, I don't want to be late.

He climbed on top of her and sat on her hips, pinning her arms to the bed. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying home, and in bed. If you won't go to the doctor I will be your doctor. Capisce?"

She glared at him. "Can you get off my bladder? I have to pee."

He chuckled and climbed off of her, letting her go to the bathroom. He watched her drag herself out of the bathroom after about ten minutes. She walked back over to the bed and collapsed into her pillow, groaning. "Come on, under the covers."

"Alright, fine. You win," she grumbled climbing back under the covers. "Let me call the precinct," she whispered, reaching her arm out.

He took her hand and pulled it back to her body. "Already done, Liv," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms.

She closed her eyes and smiled gently. "Mm. I love you."

He pulled her hair off the back of her neck. "I love you, too. Go back to sleep. You need your rest," he whispered again, kissing the nape of her neck.

Olivia had already fallen back asleep, and Brian wasn't far behind her. It was only a couple hours later when Olivia woke up, throwing the blankets off of her. She was sweating and so hot. She tore away from Brian's grasp, sitting up and pulling her shirt away from her body in an effort to cool herself. As soon as she felt a little cooler she went into a coughing fit, which woke Brian up. She felt his hand rubbing her back and she shrugged him off. "Too hot," she groaned.

He got up and walked around to her side of the bed taking her hands and helping her stand up. "Let's get you out of these clothes, come on," he whispered.

"Bri," she whined.

"Hey, it'll help you cool down a bit. Trust me?"

She nodded and took his help in undressing her. Once she was in only her panties a chill ran over her body, the cool air of the apartment hitting her damp skin making her cold now. She crawled back under the covers, feeling Brian kiss her forehead. "I'm going to go make you some tea, okay?"

"No, stay with me," she whispered.

"Baby, you need to stay hydrated. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Let me come with you. You keep me warm."

He caressed her face. "If you really want to, I know I can't keep you from coming."

"Why are you so dirty?"

"It's not me that dirty, it's your mind," he chuckled gently.

She got up and took his hand and they walked to the kitchen. Olivia stood behind him, her arms wrapped around him as he put a kettle of water on to boil. He felt her skin against his, it was clammy. "You're so warm," she grumbled.

"You're not. I think you should go back to bed," he said gently.

She shook her head. "You're warm."

"Alright, come here." He turned in her arms and picked her up, setting her on the counter, running his hands over her thighs. "You want some soup?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she grumbled.

"You need to eat," he whispered.

"Bri," she croaked and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Babe, please just let me take care of you," he whispered, rubbing her back.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "I'm just really not hungry, the thought of food just makes me sick," she whispered.

The kettle started to whistle and he made her a cup of tea. "Here baby, go take this and lay down I'm going to go get you some medicine, okay?"

She took a sip of the tea and sniffled. "Fine," she put the tea down and hopped off the counter, losing her balance and feeling Brian's arms holding her up. She buried her head in his chest and groaned.

He caught her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on," he whispered and picked her up. "Grab your tea." He saw her pick up her tea and he walked her into the bedroom and set her on the bed. He put her tea on the nightstand and helped her into bed. He brought the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, I'll be back soon."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. I love you," she murmured, settling back into her pillow.

"I love you, too." He smiled and caressed her face. He tucked her under the blankets and saw her eyes close. He walked out of the bedroom, closing the door, and heading out the door to the drug store.

Olivia didn't fall asleep immediately. She finished her tea and then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew there was a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. She gasped and shot up, coughing again. She groaned. "Bri," she croaked when she stopped coughing.

"I'm sorry baby, but I got you some medicine," he whispered and caressed her face. He handed her a cup of medicine and a glass of water.

"I hate liquid medicine."

"I know, but I talked to the pharmacist, he said this stuff was your best bet in getting better, and getting better quick."

She huffed and took the small medicine cup and quickly shot it down before gulping half the glass of water. She put the water on her night stand and lay back down. "Come lay with me," she asked, her eyes pleading.

He smiled and walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in, pulling her back to him, spooning her. He kissed her shoulder and he heard her let out a contented sigh. "Try to go back to sleep, baby. I'll wake you when it's time for your next dose of medicine."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes. She drifted back off to sleep. That was how she spent the rest of her day, into the night, sleeping, waking up only to take her medicine and to eat some of the soup Brian made for her. In fact, that was how she spent the next couple days, wrapped in the covers and Brian's arms, only getting up when absolutely necessary. By the third day she was feeling much better, her cough had settled down, and she could breathe through her nose again. Her fever broke, but she was still exhausted. She rolled over to face Brian, who was still sleeping and she smiled. She kissed his forehead and curled into him, wrapping her body around his.

He stirred and looked down at her. "Liv?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"Mm," she mumbled against his chest.

"You okay, baby?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Much better than I have been. I'm still tired," she said gently.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Your fever's broken."

She nodded. "I know. I'm a little chilly laying here in just my panties, but at the same time, I like the skin to skin contact we have right now," she whispered.

He moved his lips to gently nip at her neck. "Well let me wrap you up in my arms and warm you up, hmm?" he asked in a whisper.

She gasped and let out a soft moan. "Careful, baby, I may be feeling better but I'm not back to 100% yet," she whispered in his ear, teasing him back as she nipped at his earlobe and his neck.

"You're evil," he whispered breathlessly.

She smirked. "Me? You started it," she said and tilted his face down and brought their lips together. She felt his calloused fingers run up her back and she let out a gentle moan into the kiss, breaking it gently, burying her head back into his chest. "Goodnight," she said in a sing song-y voice to him, giggling.

"Tease."

"But you love me," she whispered.

"More than life itself," he returned in a whisper.

They both drifted back off to sleep. Olivia woke up a few hours later and reveled in the feeling of his arms around her, in the warmth. She kissed his chest and sighed. Half an hour later, Brian stirred again and looked down at her, smiling at her bright brown eyes. "Morning," he said, running his hand over his face before running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled. "Good morning, baby," she whispered and kissed him soundly, caressing his face. She moaned gently into the kiss and she rolled on top of him.

He ran his hands over her back. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you, too." She bit her bottom lip. "You know, even sick, the past three days, getting to spend them wrapped in your arms have been the best days of my life," she whispered.

He smiled. "Getting to hold you in my arms all day long these past three days has been my idea of heaven."

"I think we need to do this more often, just without me being sick, because that sucks."

Brian smiled. "I agree, especially when you aren't sick. I like holding you mostly naked, I like it even more when I can do something about it," he whispered.

She grinned. "Well, see I was thinking about taking a nice long, hot shower," she whispered against the skin of his neck, emphasizing the words long and hot. "I'd really love it if my sexy boyfriend who's taken such good care of me would join me." She moved her lips to his ear. "So I can take care of him," she whispered and took his earlobe between her teeth.

He groaned and gripped her hips. "Fuck Liv," he closed his eyes and breathed.

She smirked and sat up. "That's kind of the point," she bit her bottom lip, looking down at him, running her hands over his chest. "So, am I getting clean by myself or are we going to get dirty together?" she asked as she climbed off him, walking towards the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at him.

He quickly got up and rushed over to her. They walked into the bathroom with their lips attached. They quickly removed the small pieces of fabric that kept their most intimate parts hidden from the other. Olivia turned the shower on, letting the water heat up, moaning, feeling his lips on her neck. "Baby," she whispered.

"Tell me what you want Liv," he whispered hotly in her ear, pulling him back flush against him, his hands roaming her body.

She gasped and gripped his hand, running their hands to meet at the apex of her thighs. "You," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. Not sure what's coming next. As always leave words and pairings. xx.**


End file.
